Beautiful Stranger
by jaxg
Summary: An A/U combining some aspects of TB & SVM - Sookie was feeling down because Bill is away on 'business'. She goes out one night to Shreveport with Lafayette and meets Eric. Sparks fly. Who does she choose? Who does she turn to when trouble finds her?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N : So this is an alternative universe that incorporates a little True Blood, and a little of the SVM into it. Sookie has dated Bill, but the murders never happened - so there was never a trip to Fangtasia. Sookie has never met Eric, but Lafayette has. Jesus is in the picture. It's also my first attempt at FanFic. Comments and constructive criticism are welcome._

**Chapter 1**

"Hookah, you have got to stop moping around here." Lafayette called to Sookie as she came to pick up an order from the kitchen. "I've got something to take care of in Shreveport tonight, and then Jesus and I were going to hit a club. You and my bitch of a cousin Tara are comin."

"I don't want to intrude on your date Lafayette, and I just don't know if I'm up for a club. I was planning on going home and just having some dinner and watching a movie." Sookie sighed.

"Girl, heatin' up a tv dinner and putting on _Gone with the Wind_ for the 200th time can wait for another night. You've been walkin around here for days either mad as hell or mopin ever since Bill left town. Enough's enough!" To drive his point home, Lafayette slaps a dishrag down on the counter. "I ain't takin no for an answer. Besides… I need my best girls to get to know Jesus a little betta."

Well, Lafayette was right. I've been really out of sorts since Bill got called away. He said it would only be a week, but that was two weeks ago, and I haven't heard a thing from him in the last two days. I don't really want to know more vamp business than I need to, but I wish I knew why he was acting so darn mysterious.

"Okay Lafayette. You win, now let me get back to work and we can talk out the details later. I'm sure that we'll love Jesus if you do." I said with a genuine smile spreading across my face. It was the first real smile I think I've had in a week. Sam was walking out from behind the bar, and noticed.

"Cher, it's good to see you smile again. Is Bill back in town?" Now, I don't think that Sam has ever really liked the fact that I had started dating Bill, but he has always cared about me and I think he just wants me to be happy. "No Sam, he's not. And I haven't heard from him in a few days but I can't wait on him forever to be smiling again." I replied, wishing that I hadn't added that last bit. I didn't want Sam thinking that I was implying that I'd be looking for him to help. Sam had a crush on me for a while I guess, but only decided to act on it once Bill was in the picture. Thankfully, he said nothing and I went about the rest of my shift without incident.

It was 5 o'clock, and Arlene was just hustling into Merlotte's. Right away she was going into something about her latest man (Arlene thought whoever she was with was _the greatest_, until the next man who paid her attention walked in.) and I started to fill her in on the tables she was taking over for me. I went back to find Lafayette to plan out our night. He was just getting ready to leave too.

"Baby girl, I talked to Tara and she'll be at your place around 7. Now, make sure you put on somethin f.i.n.e. cause we are goin to have some _fun_ tonight!" He said with a little strut in his step. I did love Lafayette. He was such a good guy, he always managed to make me laugh. He seemed really happy these last couple of weeks that he's been seeing this new man. As we walked to his car though, I did stop to wonder what he'd gotten himself into. He's been driving around in a shiny red sports car, which certainly he wore just fine. But no one here in Bon Temps really had any money to speak of, least of all Lafayette. We all knew that he had some interesting "boyfriends" in the past, so when he said it was from one of them, we all just accepted it. But there was something in my gut that just made me wonder if that was really the story.

"Sure thing Lafayette, f.i.n.e. I just hope that your definition and mine are the same." I playfully slapped him as I replied. I'm sure that there was something that I could find in my closet that I could wear. Now that I thought about it, I had some really nice jeans that Bill just hated me to wear. They were snug and hugged my curves in all the right ways. Vamps are possessive and jealous by nature. He didn't want anyone else to see me in those. Well, he wasn't here to complain now was he?

I got in the car and headed back home. Home. It wasn't the same since Gran died a few months back. I missed her so. Thank goodness Bill was here to help me through it. He had sensed my anguish when I found her lying in the kitchen and came running. He was there every sundown thereafter to help me through it. Holding me as I cried, and finally when I gave myself to him for the first time (yes I had been up to that point a 26 year old virgin) he told me everything would be okay. And I believed him. And it has been, until he up and left without much warning. Well, tonight was going to help get me back on track.

After hurriedly eating my dinner, I hopped into the shower to wash away the stress of the day. Not that working at Merlotte's proved to be very stressful mind you, but trying to keep my shields up so I didn't hear everyone while trying to keep my "crazy Sookie" smile pasted to my face could be draining. Since we were headed out tonight, I took an extra long shower to make sure that I was perfectly groomed.

At 6:30 I found myself wrapped in my towel standing in front of my closet trying to figure out what to put on. I took out those dark wash jeans from the back of my closet, and now just had to find the right top to put with them. My idea of f.i.n.e was a cute sundress that would show off my tan, but somehow I didn't think that would be right for a club. I couldn't wait for Tara to get here. As the owner of Bon Temps only "clothing boutique" Tara's Togs, I knew she'd have some input. I called her, because I just couldn't wait. She told me to wear the turquoise wrap top that I bought at her store a few months back. She said it would show off some of my best assets, my blue eyes and my chest. I laughed. Turquoise wrap top it is. Tara said she had the perfect boots for me to wear once I told her the jeans I was putting on. Luckily Tara and I were the same size. We've been the same size since we were kids, which worked out well since she practically lived here growing up and wore most of my things. For not having a good home herself, Tara spent most of her days with us. Gran had just taken her in. I was so proud of Tara, although sometimes her temper had gotten the best of her, she had really made a great life for herself.

I got dressed, left my hair down in waves and went downstairs to meet Tara as it was getting close to 7. The phone rang, and I ran to answer it hoping it would be Bill. When I heard Jason's voice at the other end, I was disappointed. "Hey sis. How's it goin?"

"Fine Jason, though I am just getting ready to go out with Tara and Lafayette. What can I do for you?" I loved my older brother, although ever since Gran died, he only seemed to call lately when he needed something.

"Well sis, I was hoping that I could come over and bring my laundry to you. My machine's broke and I thought you could help." He didn't mean help. He meant do it for him. Ugh. Such a typical man!

"Jase, I can't do it for you, but you are welcome to come over and use the machines. I've got plenty of soap." Not the answer he was expecting, but hey, I'm not his wife. I'm his sister. He can do his _own_ dang laundry.

"I suppose. Do you have any dinner there?" Always looking to be fed my brother. "No Jason, but you are welcome to make your own with whatever you find here." I was getting impatient as Tara pulled up the drive. "Look, I gotta run. Tara's just pulled up. I'll leave the door open for ya." I said as I hung up without waiting for his reply.

"Hey girl!" Tara said happily as she walked through the door. Like I said, she practically grew up here, so she never really knocked. That proved embarrassing for us once when she walked in on me and Bill, but since she knew Bill wasn't here, I guess she figured it was safe to do so. "Man, you clean up real nice! Here are the boots I told you about. Put 'em on."

Man did she look great. Her purple blouse looked as if it was made just for her. And her skirt, it was so mini, but somehow she managed to wear it without looking trashy. I felt a little self-conscious for a moment once I saw the boots. "Tara, Good Lord! Wearing these boots, what's the need for pants?" They were black with a 3 inch heel and came up almost to my knee.

"Don't argue Sook. Just put them on. Lafayette told you to look f.i.n.e didn't he?" she said with a smirk. So I put them on. And I have to say, looking at myself in the mirror I felt good.

We hopped into Tara's car, and sped off into the night towards Shreveport. We were meeting Lafayette and Jesus at a club called Potion. Supposedly, it was the new hot downtown club. On the way, Lafayette called and let us know that he was running a little late. He had to stop in another place before he met us. Tara said that we'd go and meet her there, but it didn't sound like he wanted us to. Tara managed to hear someone in the background say something about Fangtasia, and before we knew it, we were headed there. I started to get nervous, because I knew from Bill that it was a vampire bar. Not only that, but it was owned by one of Bill's superiors. I don't know if that was his boss or not, I really didn't want to get involved, so I didn't ask. But I knew that if Lafayette was there, it couldn't be good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lafayette POV

Ah Shit. I really did _not_ want to stop by Fangtasia tonight, but when tall, blond and dead(ly) called, I had to go. I _knew_ I should have never taken this damn car. But it was a fine ride, and when he showed up at my house one night with it, all I could think of was how H.O.T. I would look driving it. One glance in the rearview mirror told me I was right!

So in I go to the "bar with the bite", just hoping that I won't walk out with one, to see the man who I dreaded more than most. When Eric Northman found out that I was using V, I nearly died. Seriously died. But, then somehow the motherf**cker had a change of heart. I almost wish he didn't. Cause now, he's got me pushing the shit. So now my price for living, was pushing vampire blood for the one man who almost ended my life cause I was takin it. Ironic huh? God I just wanted to get out of here and get my thing on with Jesus and the girls at Potion. Although Northman was probably the hottest man I'd ever laid eyes on, he scared me half to death. But Jesus… not only was he fine, he was good to me. At least so far.

"Uh, Evenin' Pam." I managed to get out as I walked to the door. There were a ton of people waiting to get in, and it looked like Pam was the gatekeeper. "He's busy, but he's expecting you. Get a drink at the bar and wait until you're called" she replied with a sneer. I don't trust her one bit. She's another one that scares the crap outta me. Beautiful, but deadly.

After twenty minutes of waiting, I realize that I'm gonna be awhile. So I call over to Tara and let her and Sook know that I'm gonna be late. They want to meet me here, and ask where I'm at, but I won't tell 'em. That's all I need is for them to know what I'm mixed up in. Lord, I'd never hear the end of it! That, and quite frankly, I don't want them to get mixed up in it either. As I'm hangin up, Pam is over to tell me that the Sheriff is ready to see me now. Lucky me.

"Lafayette. How nice of you to come by." Eric announces from behind his desk. As if I had any choice in the matter I'm thinkin, but I'm smart enough never to say it. "Ah, sure Eric. Here'sall themoneyfrom whatI'vesoldlastweek. I've still got more supply. Iknowyouwantittomovefast,andI'stryin" He cuts me off before I can go on.

"My dear, you're talking a million miles an hour. If I didn't know any better, I'd think that you didn't want to visit with me tonight." And with that tall, dark and dead(ly) puts his long-ass legs up on his desk and leans back in his chair. He's a smart man. He knows I'm gay, and that even though he doesn't swing my way, this would distract me. "Now I'm not interested in hearing that you are trying Lafayette. I'm interested to hear that you're selling. And I don't care if you are happy about being here or not, when I call, you come." Yes sir I think to myself…

"Oh no Eric, it's not that I don't want visit, it's just that I was due someplace a little while ago that's all." I manage to stammer as a reply. "Well, I don't care about your other plans. I care that you haven't sold it all yet." He replies as he takes a look at the large stack of cash that I've just handed him. I can't figure out why he's got me selling blood. If he's got enough cash to own this club, and hand me that fine sports car and then just go get himself another one, he sure ain't having me do this shit for the cash. Awh, hell, truth is, I don't care why he has me doin it, I just want to stop.

"I suppose this will do for now Lafayette," he says sitting upright in his chair. "And I can see you are anxious to leave my presence tonight. I'll take it easy on you today. Know that I expect the rest sold by Monday." Monday? Damn, it's Thursday night. I seriously got some work to do. Good thing I have some in a cooler in the car. I'm sure that there are some people at Potion who will buy. I wish I didn't have to do it around the girls, or Jesus. I don't want him knowin that about me yet…

"Thank you Eric. I'll be back Monday." I say as I'm heading for the door. Thank God I'm getting outta this joint. It gives me the creeps. Especially as I walk past the door to the basement. I don't have any good memories from that place.

I push through the throngs that are in this place. Man, what a sea of desperate. Wouldn't catch me in here for fun. As I'm walkin out the front door, I'm shocked. I see Tara and Sookie walkin up. "Bitches, whatchya doin here? How'd you know I was here? Let's go!" I'm giving them the bum's rush back to Tara's car, and praying to God that Sook ain't readin my mind.

"Lafayette, whatchya doing hanging out in a place like this for? I heard someone in the background when you were on the phone mention this place, so I thought we'd head over. No fun waiting in line at Potion without you." Tara looked like she had some attitude. If she only knew, I thought. And then thought of Sookie, who just might know. Sookie just looked at me and this place questioningly, and then wrapped her arm back around me and walked to the car. All I could do was keep thinking "My country Tis of thee, sweet land of liberty… of thee I sing.." and pray she wasn't snoopin in my head. I've got to get them out of here.

Eric POV

Another night among the masses. While I like my little slice of Louisiana, sometimes its residents really drive me crazy. I look across the club at the masses of black, over made up women, and men all in search of a walk on the wild side and find I just can't stand it tonight. After using my blackberry to answer some emails, I notice the time and realize I've got a call to make. As I head off my throne to my office, I kick a fangbanger in the head who thought it would be a good idea to grab my leg. I can see Pam smirk from across the bar and send someone over to tend to the man who is now curled up on the floor by one of the booths.

As I reach my office the phone is already ringing. I know who it will be, and I'm not looking forward to this call at all. "Well, hello your magesty. I was just coming to call you." I really wonder sometimes how Sophie Ann came to be queen. She was turned as a child, and after hundreds of years still behaves as one in my opinion. "Eric, my favorite Sheriff. How is business?" I know what she means. She cares not for Fangtasia. I owe her the same amount of tithe regardless of how well my club does. She wants to know how the sale of V is going. She's forcing me to sell blood for her. I don't know where she's getting it from, or if it's hers, all I know is that I will NOT give her any of mine. But she's desperate. She has pissed away almost all of her money. Between that, and the fact that New Orleans is still recovering from Katrina, she's not bringing in as much as she used to. Silly girl owes a lot of money to the IRS and thinks that selling V is the way to get it.

"Sophie Ann, I have a meeting in a little while to determine just that. Forecasts show that we will be on target, and I have no doubt you will be pleased." We can't just come out and speak about it unless we are together. Who knows who may be listening in on either end.

After we get off of the phone, I am busied with a few new vampires who would like to live in my area. While I am known as ruthless, I am also known as a fair and just sheriff. After the last new vamp leaves my office, I let Pam know I'm ready to see Lafayette. It was pure luck on his part that as I had him downstairs torturing him for using V, that Sophie Ann came by and let me know I was to sell for her. There was no better person for the job as far as I was concerned. While he was amusing, I have little tolerance for humans, and even a lower tolerance for excuses. I will be very disappointed if he tries to give me any tonight.

"Lafayette. How nice of you to come by." I say as he enters my office. I can smell his fear. Good. He should fear me. He's fidgeting. Humans just can't seem to sit still. But he seems more on edge than normal. I wonder why? "Ah, sure Eric. Here'sall themoneyfrom whatI'vesoldlastweek. I've still got more supply. Iknowyouwantittomovefast,andI'stryin" I cut him off, because I just can't stand to listen to him rattle on any longer.

"My dear, you're talking a million miles an hour. If I didn't know any better, I'd think that you didn't want to visit with me tonight." I know he prefers men, so I decide to give a stretch and put my legs up on my desk. I know I look good. As I lean back in my chair, I catch him looking me up and down and I know I've distracted him enough to the point that I can have a conversation with him now. "Oh no Eric, it's not that I don't want visit, it's just that I was due someplace a little while ago that's all." I don't care that he's had to wait. That's his problem. He says still admiring my body. I'm used to it.

"Well, I don't care about your other plans. I care that you haven't sold it all yet." I flip through the stack of bills that he's handed me and realize that there is probably about $15,000 or so there. Not too bad for less than a week. "I suppose this will do for now Lafayette," I sit upright in the chair. "And I can see you are anxious to leave my presence tonight. I'll take it easy on you today. Know that I expect the rest sold by Monday." I'm most curious to find out why he is so anxious. Has he told anyone what I am doing? I cannot risk being discovered as the one forcing him to do this. I was bored tonight. Now, I will follow him, and see if I can find out what has him so anxious.

"Thank you Eric. I'll be back Monday." He says as he races for the door. I give him a few moments for him to start making his way for his car and then I follow. As I stand next to the door, I see him greet two women, who I have never seen in the bar before. The little blond girl catches my eye. She's totally different from the fangbangers and tourists who usually come to the bar. Was she on her way in? Perhaps I can follow Lafayette another night.

I hear Lafayette say to them, "Bitches, whatchya doin here? How'd you know I was here? Let's go!" Okay, so they were coming here to meet him. Was he stupid enough to have people meet him here and see him with me? "Lafayette, whatchya doing hanging out in a place like this for? I heard someone in the background when you were on the phone mention this place, so I thought we'd head over. No fun waiting in line at Potion without you." The one in the purple says. So they were going to Potion. He didn't tell them to meet him here. At least the human had some intelligence. I watched the Blonde look up at Lafayette, and then look back at the bar. Was she looking at me? She quickly turned her head back around and walked off with her arm around Lafayette. Interesting. Tonight might prove to be an interesting night after all. The girls got into their car and Lafayette got into his. They were heading to Potion. And now, so was I.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

SPOV

Well that was weird. Lafayette turned white as a ghost when he saw Tara & I walking towards Fangtasia. We hadn't even made it out of the lot. God knows what would have happened if we actually made it into the bar. He probably would have passed out. What was he hiding? What didn't he want us to find out? I hate listening to my friends and family, but I think he might be in trouble, so all bets are off. All I heard was "My country tis of thee". Okay, he was hiding something. Good thing I know that with a little liquor, Lafayette wouldn't be able to keep his thoughts so hidden. Just a couple of shots and I'll know exactly what's going on. And who was that blonde just watching us from the door? He was just breathtaking. I know that I am with Bill and all, but he was something. And Bill took off, and I haven't heard from him in days and well… I just can't keep my thoughts pure.

Before we knew it, we were at the club. Tara parked around back, and we walked up to the front. Lafayette pulled up front by the valet parking attendant, so we walked up to meet him. Of course driving that type of car, people always thought he was a somebody, so they escorted the three of us into the club without a wait. And what a club it was. The music was pumping, and I had to admit that I was so happy to be here. We started to head to one of the three bars on the main floor and kept our eyes open for Jesus on the way. Of course, Lafayette noticed him first. Tara and I were busy taking everything in. Lafayette gave Jesus a big hug and introduced us to him, even though we'd both met him once before.

"Ladies," Lafayette said proudly. "This is my Jesus. And Jesus, this is my cousin Tara, and my darlin friend Sookie." Jesus took Tara's hand for a kiss, and then mine. Boy, was he a charmer. "Ladies" he replied "It is lovely to see you again. You both look ravishing! Can I get you something to drink?"

Normally, I am not much of a drinker. But people were walking around with martini classes filled with the most colorful drinks. I was in Shreveport, in a trendy club. I might as well have a trendy drink. After looking at the menu I replied "Thanks Jesus. I'll have a bing cherry margarita on the rocks." "And I'll have a lemon verbena drop please." Tara replied. Ooh. I might have to try some of that. Jesus motioned over to a bar table that he had been sitting at close to the dance floor. Jesus made a toast "Here's to a great evening with my Lafayette and his beautiful friends." With that, he planted a kiss on Lafayette that had me longing for Bill. They were so sweet together, and it looked like they might want a few minutes alone. "Tara, come on girl, let's go dance!" I pulled her up and onto the dance floor while Lafayette said they'd be out in a minute.

"Man is this place packed or what Sookie? It's amazing. And look up there in the balcony, it's the same up there. I don't think there are this many people in all of Bon Temps!" Tara was so excited to be here, and quite frankly, so was I. " I know Tara, it's great isn't it?" The beat from the music was incredible. And while I couldn't sing to save my life, one thing Tara and I were good at was dancing. We used to dance for hours up in my room when we were kids. And when Justin Timberlake came over the speakers claiming that he was bringing sexy back, Tara and I decided that we would help him. As we began swaying our hips, I was startled to find a pair of hands come over mine. Lafayette and Jesus decided to head out on the dance floor with us. Now we were having fun! After a little while Lafayette and Jesus began dancing with one another. I loved how here in Shreveport, no one looked twice at two men dancing together. Tara and I were having so much fun. A few guys came over to us to dance, and while we danced with them for a while, we kind of shrugged them off. One of them wasn't getting the hint and was a little more persistent (word of the day calendar thank you very much). There was nothing worse than a guy who couldn't get the hint. He was just ruining our good time. I took Tara's hand and walked over to our table. Where we banged down the rest of our drinks.

"Oh crap Sook. Here comes trouble." Tara said as Mr. persistent started walking our way again taking a seat at our table.

"Ladies, Ladies, Ladies. You break my heart! I was having so much fun out on the floor with you. My name is Brad."

"Well Brad, thanks for the introduction, but my friend and I were done dancing, and now we are going to get a drink. Thanks for stopping by." I tried to use my southern belle manners, and not be outright insulting, but gosh, he just wouldn't leave. I took Tara's hand and pulled her in the direction of the bar. As I stood, Brad grabbed my wrist and wouldn't let go.

"Now don't run off." He said with what I'm guessing he thought was his sexy voice. I didn't need to use my telepathy to know that this guy was trying to charm my pants off, and betting I couldn't resist him. "Let me get you ladies a drink."

"No thanks Brad. We'll take care of ourselves." I replied. I could see Tara scanning the crowd for Lafayette and Jesus, who were nowhere to be seen. As I tried to walk away, he tightened his grip on my wrist. I took my shields down for a moment to listen in to him (In a crowded place like this I had to keep them up or I'd go nuts.) and I was scared by his dirty thoughts and his plans for me. He wasn't going to take no for an answer. Just when I was about to scream at the top of my lungs I heard from behind me, "Let the lady go. Now." Before I could turn around, Brad responded "And just who do you think you are mister?" And I while I was grateful for someone stepping in to help, I was wondering who he was. As I turned, I was shocked to see that it was the striking blond man from Fangtasia. He was taller than tall, and even more handsome up close.

"I think I am your worst nightmare. Let. Her. Go." And with that, Brad dropped my wrist. I rubbed it as it was sore and red. He had _such_ a grip! I stepped a little closer to our rescuer and immediately felt safer. Tara was right behind me. Brad got a glazed look in his eye, and then said "Hey ladies, have a good night." and promptly walked away. I knew then that our hero was a vamp. I've seen that glazed look before from when Bill has had to glamour someone. And as I turned to look at this handsome man once more, I could see his glow. "Thank you _so_ much for your help. We really appreciate it. Some guys just don't understand the meaning of the word no." I told him.

"It was my pleasure." He coolly replied. "I am Eric. And tell me, who did I have the pleasure of helping this evening?" I started to blush. Tara had her mouth open. She hadn't said anything just yet. "I'm Sookie, and this is my friend Tara." "Hi." She managed to eek out. With that Eric took my hand in his and raised it to his lips. When his lips touched my hands, it was if little sparks traveled up my arm. It certainly didn't feel like this when Jesus kissed my hand earlier tonight. I felt myself blush.

"Please, allow me to buy you two ladies a drink." He said leading us over to the bar. His eyes were beautiful, such deep pools of blue I felt like I could look into them and swim. I felt something tugging at my mind. Hey. I realized he was trying to glamour me! "You know, that doesn't work on me. And I don't know why you'd try." I let him know. He looked at me with a brief look of surprise. Vampires don't tend to look surprised… ever. "I was merely trying to see why you weren't immediately relaxed as your friend. I thought as I glamoured your pest, that I would try and calm you both down as both your heart rates were quite fast." He said trying to sound chivalrous I'm sure. "I've never encountered a human who couldn't be glamoured."

"Well that explains why Tara is so quiet. She usually is full of piss & vinegar. You didn't do anything funny to her did you?" I asked. He might be as handsome as a greek god but I don't trust easily.

"No" he chuckled "No, I did nothing funny to her. I merely suggested that you ladies were having a nice time here, and that you both should relax. Now, for that drink?" I felt myself being charmed by this beautiful stranger. I started to imagine myself alone in the club with him. Like no one else was here. He had a way of looking at me that made everything else fade into the background. Hey… wait. _Get a grip here Sook, you just met this guy, and he might have been the person that Lafayette was meeting. What is he up to?_

"How can I trust that you did as you said? I don't know you. Were you who my friend Lafayette was meeting at that bar Fangtasia? I saw you there as we were leaving. Well, we were never really there. But I saw you there." Okay, there. I felt better questioning more. But he was quiet. Uh-oh. Speak would you?

"You can trust me, because I mean what I say. I wouldn't lie to you." I noticed he took a long pause as if he was contemplating how to continue. "And in keeping with that, I will tell you that yes, your friend Lafayette came to meet me. Although I will not tell you why. That is between me, and him. So tell me, why were you never really there? Why have you not come in to my bar before? I would remember someone like you."

Well Jesus Christ Sheppard of Judah. Not only was he the guy that Lafayette was meeting with, but he also owned the bar. He must be Bill's superior. His boss. Bill! How did I forget about Bill. Well, I know how, it was very easy forgetting just about everything while looking at this man. Not that I'd let him ever know that.

"Well Eric, thank you for your honesty. I know you easily could have lied to me about Lafayette, so I'll trust that you did only what you said to Tara. And to answer you honestly, Tara and I had just arrived to your bar to see Lafayette. He was supposed to meet us here, but we didn't want to wait around for him. Tara overheard that he was at your place so we went. When we got there, he was walking out. So, that's why we were never really there."

"You didn't completely answer my question. Why have you not come into my bar before?" As he said this he leaned in and brushed a lock of hair that had gotten into my face and tucked it behind my ear. As his fingers brushed against my skin, again I felt the tiny sparks. What was it with this guy who looked like a Viking? That thought had my mind trailing off before I could refocus on his question.

"Well, we live in Bon Temps and do not get up to Shreveport all the time. I've never had a reason to come." Yeah, that would be a good answer.

"Do you not like vampires Sookie?" he questioned. It was at this time that Tara snapped out of her glamour. "Not like vampires, heck no – Sookie's datin' one. Vampire Bill and Sookie have been together for a while now." Why was I disappointed when Tara mentioned Bill's name? I didn't want him knowing about Bill. Why was that? Was I worried that he would tell Bill? Was I worried that he wouldn't talk to me anymore?

"Ah, it must be Bill Compton that you are speaking of. How interesting. Now how about those drinks?" He replied, kind of rushing our conversation. Or so it felt. "Lemon Verbena drop please" Tara said practically cooing. I get it. He was VERY attractive. "Um, thank you. I'll just take a ginger ale." He looked a little surprised. But someone had to be sober enough to drive us back to Bon Temps, and if Tara was going to keep drinking, that had to be me.

He ordered our drinks and a True Blood for himself. He handed Tara her drink. She flirted shamelessly as she accepted it. As Eric handed me mine, his hand lingered for a moment on mine. I guess the idea of me being with Bill wasn't going to cause him to leave. Why was I so glad? As I felt myself getting lost in those pools of blue, I was brought back to reality by hearing a nervous Lafayette next to me.

"Ah, Eric, Sook. What's going on here?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of you who took the time to review! Also a big thanks who added this story to their alerts or favorites. They all made me smile. Quick Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris owns all of the characters in the SVM series. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

EPOV

No need to take my car tonight. It was a beautiful evening, so I walked behind the bar and then took to the air. It was a short distance to the club the humans were headed to. It feels so good to fly. I landed in the alley to the side of the club and straightened my hair. The one disadvantage to flight. I walked around to the front of the club and straight up to the door. One quick glance at the ware at the door, and a nod of the head later and I was in. So this is what the competition is up to. Pamela and I had planned on coming in here, but there was always something else that came up. There were humans everywhere, but where were the three I was looking for?

I made my way upstairs figuring that I could sit and observe from a distance and find who I was looking for - that fool Lafayette, and the little blonde. As I sat down at a table overlooking the balcony, a young brunette waitress came by to take my drink order. She didn't even bat an eye when I asked for a True Blood. She actually smiled. Another girl wanting to take a walk on the wild side was my guess. I was right. When my drink came back, so did a napkin with Tiffany's phone number. Subtle and I would keep it in case I was in need of a snack later. She didn't have any visible marks, so perhaps I'd be the first bite she'd have. I always liked that.

Back to the reason I came here. Looking down over the throngs of people dancing, I spotted Lafayette. He's kind of hard to miss. And now here comes the little blond and their friend. Lafayette has a friend with him. A lover perhaps. This will be good to file away in case he gets out of line, I now have someone he cares about to use as collateral. They look happy as they all sit sipping their drinks. Ah, yes, definitely Lafayette's lover, they are exchanging too passionate a kiss for someone he just met. The little blonde and her friend decide to give them some space and make their way to dance. This should be interesting. They make their way through the crowd and begin to move to the beat. They aren't bad. I am finding myself in a trance watching the blonde move her body. Her hips, her head, her entire body move so fluidly and I find myself getting hard just watching. I wonder how she is in bed. After watching this performance, I imagine that she wouldn't be anything short of fantastic.

Soon Lafayette and his friend join them on the floor. I find myself glad, because there are a bunch of men near the blonde and her friend, and I don't like it. They all dance together for a couple of songs. I continue to watch as the blonde starts to sway her hips closely to Lafayette's friend. She definitely knows what she's doing. Then, Lafayette and his friend move off. I listen above all of the noise to see if I can find out what they are doing. It's hard, but I think he's got to get something from his car. I exit and observe what he's doing. He's got some of the V here, and he's selling it in the club? He best be discreet, because I will tear him limb from limb if he gets caught. After the deal takes place, and he doesn't get caught (He can continue to live.), I decide that I will go back to observe his friends. The blonde has interested me, even more after watching her dance. I don't spot them on the dance floor, but find them over by their table. Little blonde is trying to fight off the advances of a man she clearly does not want any part of. Smart little girl. He doesn't give up. When he grabs her wrist, and I see a look of disgust and fear on her face, I use my speed to reach them.

"No thanks Brad. We'll take care of ourselves." I hear my blonde reply with a level of confidence in her voice that I am surprised she has. He does not let go. I decide to step in. "Let the lady go. Now." I say in an icy tone. This human is not very smart and lacks self-preservation skills. Why? Because he quickly responds, "And just who do you think you are mister?" Did he just say that? To me? Eric fucking Northman, Sheriff of Area 5, 1,000 Year old Viking vampire? Oh pathetic human. "I think I am your worst nightmare. Let. Her. Go."

The human lets go of her quickly after that. He looks up at me, very afraid and that's all I need is to catch his eye and glamour him to leave and never bother the ladies again. A moment after that the pitiful human excuses himself and leaves. The girls' heart rates are high, beating very rapidly. A little glamour to settle them down and relax so I can talk to them and find out who they are will work. I can tell that it works on the girl in the purple, but my blonde isn't responding. Well isn't that something? I must not have gotten her eye.

Quickly, my blonde turns and looks straight at me. Not afraid to make eye contact. Her eyes are a beautiful blue, reminding me of what I've seen in the sky at dusk those long years ago. "Thank you _so_ much for your help. We really appreciate it. Some guys just don't understand the meaning of the word no." she says while continuing to look up at me. Her voice isn't grating like some of the accents you hear around here. It's actually pretty melodic.

"It was my pleasure." I reply with a seductive grin. "I am Eric. And tell me, who did I have the pleasure of helping this evening?" I can tell that she started to blush. Delicious. Her friend had her mouth open. The glamour worked. Even without the glamour, I do get that reaction sometimes. And my blonde, she's feeling pretty confident now I can tell. "I'm Sookie, and this is my friend Tara." Sookie. What an interesting name. I can't say as I have heard that before. "Hi." Her friend Tara manages to reply. After our brief exchange, and watching her dance on the floor, I find myself turning the charm on. I decide to take Sookie's hand and bring it to my lips for a kiss. Her skin is so soft and her flesh so warm. My fingers feel her pulse racing under her wrist. I look to her face for a moment to find her blushing again. Amazing. Although I am hesitant to do so, I release her hand.

"Please, allow me to buy you two ladies a drink." I want to stay close to her, and this is one way to do it. I don't want her to leave just yet. As she looked up at me, I decided since I had Sookie's eye I would glamour her to stay. "You know, that doesn't work on me. And I don't know why you'd try." What the hell? She could tell I was trying to glamour her? _Never._ Never in my 1,000 years have I ever met a human I could not glamour, let alone one who was aware I was doing it. What is this woman?

"I was merely trying to see why you weren't immediately relaxed as your friend. I thought as I glamoured your pest, that I would try and calm you both down as both your heart rates were quite fast." I said trying to sound relaxed, although I was a little unnerved if I was being truthful to myself. "I've never encountered a human who couldn't be glamoured."

Sookie surprised me again as she responded "Well that explains why Tara is so quiet. She usually is full of piss & vinegar. You didn't do anything funny to her did you?" It takes a lot for a breather to surprise me and here this tiny blond girl did it twice in as many minutes. "No" I chuckled "No, I did nothing funny to her. I merely suggested that you ladies were having a nice time here, and that you both should relax. Now, for that drink?" Ah, I am starting to win her over as she begins to move with me to the bar. I find her looking up at me with what I can only guess is fascination. Good.

"How can I trust that you did as you said? I don't know you. Were you who my friend Lafayette was meeting at that bar Fangtasia? I saw you there as we were leaving. Well, we were never really there. But I saw you there." She stares up at me and replies. Not good. Although her questioning me is somehow turning me on.

"You can trust me, because I mean what I say. I wouldn't lie to you." I quickly reply. Now, for the hard part. Do I lie to her? Do I tell her that I am the one Lafayette came to meet with? Does she know what Lafayette is doing? My guess is no. My short time observing this woman tells me she wouldn't put up with her friend selling V, or anything else for that matter. Perhaps that's why Lafayette was so anxious earlier. Not that he was doing something that I wouldn't like, but that he was afraid of this woman. Hell, I'll tell her the truth. "And in keeping with that, I will tell you that yes, your friend Lafayette came to meet me. Although I will not tell you why. That is between me, and him. So tell me, why were you never really there? Why have you not come in to my bar before? I would remember someone like you." That certainly was not a lie. She would stick out like a lone ray of sunshine on a cloudy day in Fangtasia.

I start daydreaming about her coming into my bar and almost miss her answer. "Well Eric, thank you for your honesty. I know you easily could have lied to me about Lafayette, so I'll trust that you did only what you said to Tara. And to answer you honestly, Tara and I had just arrived to your bar to see Lafayette. He was supposed to meet us here, but we didn't want to wait around for him. Tara overheard that he was at your place so we went. When we got there, he was walking out. So, that's why we were never really there."

"You didn't completely answer my question. Why have you not come into my bar before?" I leaned in and brushed a lock of hair that had she gotten on her face and tucked it behind her ear. I slowly brush the back of my hand over her soft, smooth skin again. It's so warm. I've got to find another reason to touch her soon. I think I've got her daydreaming too. She's got a faraway look before she responds.

"Well, we live in Bon Temps and do not get up to Shreveport all the time. I've never had a reason to come."

I doubt that is the only reason. "Do you not like vampires Sookie?" I seductively ask. Her friend Tara finally started to speak. "Not like vampires, heck no – Sookie's datin' one. Vampire Bill and Sookie have been together for a while now." Vampire Bill. Interesting. She's from Bon Temps, it must be Bill Compton. Didn't he tell me a few weeks back that he had to return to Sophie Ann for special work? Special my ass. He was such a bore. What in the world could this beautiful creature see in Bill Compton? "Ah, it must be Bill Compton that you are speaking of. How interesting. Now how about those drinks?"

Enough of Bill Compton. I couldn't stand dealing with him when I had to, let alone now, while I was with Sookie. I did like saying her name. Her friend Tara definitely thought I was a god. "Lemon Verbena drop please" she said in what I'm guessing would be her seductive voice. "Um, thank you. I'll just take a ginger ale." Sookie added. A ginger ale? Interesting. I know I saw her drinking earlier. Perhaps she's afraid that if she drinks around me, she won't be able to help herself. I do have that effect on people, like her friend.

I ordered their drinks and myself a True Blood. An advantage to my height is that I always catch the eye of people. It's kind of hard to miss someone who is 6'5. So I get taken care of quickly. I can tell that Tara is trying as hard as she can to capture my attention. She's not bad, I'm just interested in one person here. Sookie. As I hand her her drink, I let my hand brush over hers, and linger. Again, a chance to touch her warm, soft skin. I can't believe that I am getting so turned on just by touching her hand! And the way she is looking up at me with her beautiful blue eyes. I would love to watch them as she's saying my name in ecstasy. She will too, of this I am sure. Compton or no Compton. Her gaze is broken as Lafayette picks this moment to return.

"Ah, Eric, Sook. What's going on here?" He stammers.

"What's going on here is that while you and your… _friend_" (I say with a sneer, because I'm me) "left these two beautiful women alone, they were subjected to the unwanted advances of a very persistent male. I had come to help."

"So let me get this straight. You somehow knew that these fine ladies were being harassed all the way from Fangtasia and you decided to come to their rescue?" He said with a little more sarcasm then I would normally allow. It's amazing how liquor loosens the inhibitions of humans.

"Now now Lafayette. I merely thought I would come out tonight and visit one of the other clubs in Shreveport and decided to come here. I do thorough research on my competition." How dare he question me? I just don't want to lose my temper in front of Sookie and scare her off. "So tell me. How do you know these _fine_ ladies as you called them?"

"Uh, Tara here's my cousin, and Sookie, well, I've known Sook forever. She grew up with Tara." He seems to realize how much trouble he could have gotten in for speaking to me in such a way and is trying to make up for it now by looking ashamed. Smart boy.

"Eric here was very helpful." Sookie decided to interject. As she does, she places one of her little hands on my arm and rests it there. I hope she keeps it there. Did _I_ just think that? "He chased away this completely irritating guy who didn't understand the meaning of the word no, and now he's bought us both a drink. Lafayette, he told us that you met up with him earlier tonight. I didn't know you knew any vampires other than Bill." She's trying to put him in a position to learn more, and looking at him very intently. If he's smart, he'll come up with something. I've seen him be quick on his feet before.

"Yeah Sook. I sometimes take care of some special assignments for Eric. You know, since he can only be awake at night." He says convincingly and quickly. I'm impressed. Special assignments is right… Like selling V for the queen.

After the current song that's blaring ends, the dj decides to put something a little more slow on. To distract Sookie from Lafayette's response, and to give me a reason to be touching her I ask "Sookie, would you like to dance with me?" I extend my hand to her. As she slips her small warm hand into my cold one, she looks up at me with a beautiful smile and says "I'd like that very much." And we walk off to the dance floor. I am looking forward to this dance more than anything else in a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – Thank each and every one of you for your reviews and marking this story in your alerts or favorites; I really appreciate it! Charlaine Harris owns the entire SVM Series.**

**Chapter 5**

SPOV

Who is this man, this beautiful stranger that I cannot stop admiring? What has gotten into me? Well, let's see, I know he's Eric, the owner of Fangtasia. Most probably Bill's superior, whatever that means. He's also got Lafayette working for him in some capacity. I am thinking that it's not as innocent as Lafayette is making it out to be, otherwise why wouldn't he just tell people? And between his time on the road crew and at Merlotte's, just when does he have time to do stuff for Eric?

I tried listening in to Lafayette. All I managed to get out of his head was "Boy that was close" before I saw Eric's hand offered out to mine as he asked me to dance. I know that I needed to listen more, but I was distracted easily; and for good reason. I find myself curious and wanting to know more about him. Eric. There was always more time to look in to Layfayette's head later.

My mind is flooded with questions, but when I think about Eric holding me as we dance, I almost swoon. I have to remind myself that even though I haven't heard from Bill in a while, and he hasn't really provided any good explanation as to where he's gone - I _am_ still with him. He is still my boyfriend. I'm not the type of girl who has had two boyfriends at the same time. Heck, before Bill, I've never had one boyfriend. It's kind of hard to date when you hear everything your date is thinking about you, or any of the other women that walk by their line of sight. Wait, I'm thinking of having two boyfriends? I've just met this man and sure we're dancing, but what am I thinking? Bill. I might be upset with him, but I still love him. Right? That's right Sook, remember you're a good girl. And this man, no matter how handsome he is, is a stranger.

But I feel at such peace here dancing with Eric. Being with vampires is soothing, as they help keep the voices away. I can't hear vampires, which is why I was so intrigued by Bill when I first met him. Instead of keeping my shields up, as I am holding onto Eric, I am able to relax. He's keeping it quiet for me. Though I am relaxed I feel my heart flutter with the excitement of being so close to him, which I'm sure he can pick up on. For some reason, I don't care if he does. He is so strikingly handsome; I can't imagine why he would be interested in little old me, a barmaid with only a HS education from Bon Temps. Must be the outfit; those boots of Tara's really do help make me look nice. His touch, it's doing something to me. Butterflies in the stomach, more tiny sparks where his skin touches mine. I must finally be going crazy (after all, I've been called Crazy Sookie for years.). I've never felt anything like this before, not even with Bill, who has been many of my firsts. I'm wondering if this is how Lafayette feels with Jesus. I'll have to ask if he doesn't feel it's being too forward of me.

We continue to dance when I hear his low voice "What _are_ you Sookie?" His hand starts to gently rub my lower back, and I can feel goose bumps forming. "I'm just a waitress from a small town. That's all." That's pretty much how I define myself, outside of my telepathy, but I'm not about to share that secret with him. I can't think of anything else to say, except _please don't stop_ which I just won't say out loud. "Somehow I doubt that Sookie. Somehow I think you are much more." He whispers into my ear. More goose bumps. I feel his lips brush gently against my cheek as he pulls away and I find myself wishing more than anything that he'd kiss me. I'm waiting for it, hoping for it, but he doesn't. Aaagh. Since when did I become such a girl that I'd be wanting a kiss from one man, while in love with another? Get it together Sook!

He looks me in the eyes and asks, "And what of your vampire Bill? Are you happy with him?" Huh? Here I am looking deep into his eyes and he asks me about Bill? Well, I really _should_ do a better job of remembering my boyfriend. "I thought we were."

"You thought? Tell me, what does this mean?" He rests his chin on top of my head (he is so tall) and we continue to dance. "Well, I thought we've been happy. He told me he had been called away for a week. That was two weeks ago. In the beginning he called me every day. Now, I haven't heard from him in the past few days." Why am I telling him all of this? I've never been one to talk about my relationship with Bill to many people, let alone someone I've just met, who may or may not be his boss.

Hey, his boss. Right, he might have been the one who called Bill away. I've just got to know. "Are you the one who called him away? Do you know when he will be coming home?" "No Sookie. I am not the one who called him away, although I was aware he was going. I have no knowledge of when he will return."

"Oh. Okay. I'm just wondering what has happened. That's why I came out tonight, to get my mind off of things. "

"And tell me, is it working?" he asks in such a low and sultry voice I'm about to swoon again. He starts to gently rub my back again. "Yes. I think it is. I am not feeling so bad anymore." And all too soon, the music ends and our dance is over. I tilt my head up to look into his eyes again, and he smiles.

LPOV

Oh Shit, Oh Shit. I can't believe he's here. I'm selling V here in the club, and he's here. It's bad enough I gots to do this shit with Jesus here, but now _he's_ here too. I know he wants me to get rid of the stuff, but did he see? If he did, he'll be pissed that's for _damn_ sure. Did he freakin' follow me here? He must have followed me here, even though he said he's checking out the competition. That's too much of a coincidence for me. Then I have to go and mouth off to him. He's not gonna look on that too kindly. Does he look on anything kindly? I doubt it. What _was_ I thinkin'? You wasn't, Lafayette that's the problem! Somehow, I think I might wind up paying for that later. I hope not.

And oh God, Sook, why do you have to be so inquisitive? It's going to be the death of me, (or her) some day. I hope she bought it. She seemed to. I thought that she was gonna start tryin' to read my mind. I dunno if she was able to before Eric interrupted. What am I gonna do if she does? It'll be all too easy for her to figure out there's more to the story. And now she's out there with him. What are they sayin? I can't let her get messed up with him too. But I seen the way he's lookin' at her, like she's his next meal, or next several meals. Oh damn Lala, what did you get yourself into this time?

Look at that Tara. Over there givin' me the eye like my momma used to. "Lafayette Reynolds, just where in the _hell_ did you run off to? And why you lookin' all squirrely and shit?" Ah damn! I'm in trouble, her hands are on her hips. "Cat got your tongue?"

Deep cleansing breaths, deep cleansing breaths. "Hookah, me and Jesus were just on the other side of the club doin' our thing." I shake my ass for emphasis and let her think what she wants. "It's not like you to not be able to take care of yourself."

"Oh, I can take care of myself just fine. Now tell me. What do you know about that fine piece of man that Sook's out there dancing with? While I would love to spend some quality time with him myself, I'm glad he seems to get her mind off of Vampire Bill."

Vampire Bill. Oh sweet lord. He is one possessive man. He is not going to like this. As if I don't already have enough vampire problems. If Bill finds out that I'm the one who brought Sookie to Eric's attention I'm as good as gone. He made it perfectly clear one night that he didn't want Sookie to get mixed up in my "shit" as he put it. Somehow he knew I was mixed up with Eric, but I sure as shit wasn't gonna tell him how or why.

"Ah T, you know I gets around." That's all I can think about saying, because I really don't want Jesus to know any more at this point. He's already seen too much. I don't want to scare the man off, because I really do like him. I mean LIKE him. He appreciates me for who I am. And with that I feel his arm slip around my waist. "But not anymore I hope." He says breathlessly in my ear. "No sir. Like I said I just take care of some business for Eric. That's all. No big thang." As I move closer to give him a kiss, Tara decides it's time for another drink. Fine by me. I could sure use one, my nerves are near shot!

I manage to steal one last glance over to the dance floor before heading to the bar. I can see Eric bending down by Sookie's ear. Oh crap. Where's that drink?

EPOV

As we make our way through the crowded dance floor, she is still holding my hand. Over the music, I can make out her breathing and her heartbeat. I normally don't pay this much attention to a human unless I am about to stick my fangs into them. Now is not the time for that, but I wouldn't mind sticking them into her at all.

She seems relaxed as I pull her in to my chest. I have not danced with a human since the Great Revelation. There's been no need. Before the Great Revelation, I would dance with great regularity. In the late part of the last millennium, a good way to catch easy prey was while dancing. The great houses of Europe were always hosting one sort of gala or another. And then here in America, during the last century it was an easy way to get a woman into your arms and glamour her. It was always done out of necessity.

I actually like dancing with this woman, Sookie. My interests in humans are simple. A feed and a f**k, or what they can do for me. But this small woman in my arms can't do anything for me but cause problems since she is with Bill Compton. Yet, I enjoy her warmth, the feel of her arms around me and the feel of her heartbeat as it pounds against my chest. I notice her heart is fluttering. Is she excited? Is she nervous? Is she interested? Who is she? What is she? I decide it's time to find out.

"What _are_ you Sookie?" I notice that my hand has been gently rubbing her back. I didn't realize I started to. "I'm just a waitress from a small town. That's all." Hardly. She's hardly just a waitress. From what I know of Bill Compton while he was in Sophie Ann's court he had a low tolerance for humans. Yet he has been "dating" Sookie according to her friend. And even if I didn't have that knowledge, I would still think there was more to it.

I decide to bend over and whisper in her ear, "Somehow I doubt that Sookie. Somehow I think you are much more." She smells so good. As I pull away, I decide to brush my lips gently against her cheek. She is so soft, so warm. I am tempted to give her a quick kiss so I can taste her, but I do not. It wouldn't be wise. I need to learn more about where she stands with Compton.

I decide to look her in the eyes and ask. If she falters, I'll know it. "And what of your vampire Bill? Are you happy with him?" What I really want to ask is, _are you his?_ But I will do no such thing. "I thought we were." I do not understand this response.

"You thought? Tell me, what does this mean?" I rest my chin down on top of her head and take in her beautiful scent. I can smell the sun on her skin and in her hair. So much better than the fangbangers I'm usually surrounded by.

"Well, I thought we've been happy. He told me he had been called away for a week. That was two weeks ago. In the beginning he called me every day. Now, I haven't heard from him in the past few days." Interesting. I wonder what it is that Sophie Ann has him doing. Perhaps I will use my sources to find out what he is up to. Before now, I couldn't be bothered to care.

I feel her start to tense up in my arms, and I do not like the feeling. "Are you the one who called him away? When will he be coming home?"

She obviously did not know me by name prior to tonight, yet she knows that Bill is my underling. Compton tells her just enough to get by. And after meeting her, it is no wonder why he has never brought her to my bar before. I had to admit that it was smart of him to keep this beautiful woman to himself. "No Sookie. I am not the one who called him away, although I was aware he was going. I have no knowledge of when he will return."

That seems to appease her. I can feel her start to relax again against me. That feels much better. "Oh. Okay. I'm just wondering what has happened. That's why I came out tonight, to get my mind off of things. "

"And tell me, is it working?" I start to gently rub her back again. I find it relaxing, and it does great things for her heart rate. I can feel another flutter. "Yes. I think it is. I am not feeling so bad anymore." I am pleased.

Damn it. My reason for touching her is over with the ending of the song. And so we stop our dance. She lifts her head off of my chest and looks into my eyes again. I can't help but smile at this small woman. It's a good thing Pam isn't here. This would give her material to harass me with for at least a week. "Come Sookie, you should join your friends again."

I once again take her small hand in mine and head back to where her friends were sitting. Once we rejoin them, I release her hand and put a hand to her back as she eases up into the seat. Looking across the table, I can see that her friend is looking to see if I'll offer her a dance too. Not likely. The Sheriff of Area 5, doesn't normally dance.

Then a glance to Lafayette lets me know that he's been drinking a bit. Normally I wouldn't care what a human drank if I wasn't feeding on them, but since he was already foolish enough to sell V here before he was on his way to being intoxicated, I feel it's only prudent to speak to him again.

"Lafayette, a word?"

"Uh, sure Eric. Jesus, ladies, I'll be right back."

"No problem Lafayette." Tara screams over the music that's just gotten much louder. "Sook, you know how I LOVE this song… let's go dance again. You too Jesus!"

And with a sheepish grin to me from my blonde, they are off to the dance floor. Someone is singing about "Carryout". Apparently that is a meal that humans pick up from an establishment and bring back to their home. I can think of some specific carryout I would enjoy right about now as I watch Sookie dance again. I digress.

"Lafayette, I saw what you were doing before. Not too bright on your part. I thought you were smarter than that."

"Uh, watchya mean Eric? You mean leavin' Sook & Tara? They can usually handle themselves."

"Do not play dumb with me. I have _no_ tolerance. While I may appreciate your willingness to do what is needed to sell off your entire inventory, I do not appreciate you taking such foolish chances as selling it off in my own backyard. See that it does not happen again."

"Yes sir. You can count on it." Lafayette manages to stammer out. He's looking frightened. The booze isn't helping him in this regard. He should be frightened. After his time in the basement of Fangtasia, he knows exactly what I am capable of. And what he was treated to wasn't even the half of it.

"Please tell your lady friends that it was a pleasure meeting them. You should keep much better care of them by the way. And your friend Sookie; tell her that I enjoyed our dance very much." Although I know it is considered by some (mostly humans, vampires don't really care) to be rude to leave without a proper goodbye, I have paid much attention to Sookie already tonight. Better to leave her now wanting more.

Before I take leave of the club, I return to my perch briefly in the balcony so I can observe Sookie and her friends dance without her knowing. As I watch her move so sensually with the music, I think back to feel of her in my arms, her beautiful scent, her warmth. Although I was leaving now because I wanted Sookie to be left wanting more, I find that I want more too.

Enough of this. It's time I take to the skies again and return to Fangtasia. I know Pam will be missing me.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews. They make this gal smile ****. Thanks for all of the alerts and favorites too! Charlaine Harris owns the SVM Series. Not me. All I own are a bunch of children's toys strewn across the floor!**

**Chapter 6**

EPOV

No sooner did I land in at Fangtasia and walk through the employee entrance in back then Pam was hot on my heels.

"Master, where have you been? The vermin have been restless. Your presence is required in the bar." Oh, she hated being left in the dark on anything. I indulge her too much.

"I have been out Pamela. I'll come and sit in the bar for a little while, but I have some work to attend to." As I'm walking to the bar I manage to fix my hair quickly before I see the mass of fangbangers dressed in black. A sea of desperate people all around me. And as I manage to lower myself into my throne, I am immediately greeted by a mass of gothic men and women at my feet, all hoping I will choose one of them tonight. Not a chance.

Normally, I would find a woman (or several) who I could use to satisfy my hunger, both literally and sexually. Tonight though, my mind is more focused on the vision that I just left. Sookie. I close my eyes for a moment and see her dancing – ah, how she could move her hips. I could still smell her – a mix of sweetness and sunshine. I remembered her heart fluttering. This was a problem. I felt myself getting aroused just thinking of her, and I didn't want any of the vermin here to think it was due to them. What was I to do? There was not a one person in here that could even come close. And then I remembered that I still had that napkin in my pocket. Perhaps I would give that brunette who gave me her number a call and feed from her. Maybe I'd feed my other needs too. I did enjoy fresh blood.

I left my throne and stomped into my office, slamming my door behind me. I do not like being frustrated! I knew it wouldn't take long for Pam to come and check up on me.

"Master, you must be hungry. Is there no one out there who you find appealing for dinner tonight?" She's still looking for information about where I was and what I was doing earlier tonight. I can tell because she only refers to me as Master when she is required to, or when she wants to get in my good graces.

"I am hungry Pamela. There does not look to be anything special out there tonight. I am not interested in the usual fangbanger tonight."

"Well there is a spicy little redhead that I found who is due to stop by later. She is quite delicious and I am willing to share her with you." Now I know she is trying very hard to find out what I've been up to. I am a good maker, and I do not require her to share any of her humans with me. I find it beneath me to force her to share, although others are not nearly as considerate of their children as I am.

"Perhaps Pam. Now be a good girl and see what our contacts can find out about Bill Compton. He came into the bar a few weeks back to report he'd be leaving the area at Sophie Ann's request. Find out what he is doing, and when he is expected to return. I've learned tonight he was due back over a week ago."

"Yes Master. But why the sudden interest in Compton if I might ask? He's always bored you."

"Well, I've learned something new about him tonight that has me curious. Go on. I'd like to find out what you know before the bar closes. And when your redhead arrives, let me know. Perhaps I'll have a bite."

With that Pam glides out of the office. She's excited to have a task. And if she gets me the information I'm looking for quickly (which I have no doubt she will, I've trained her well) then I will reward her by letting her know where I went. But not everything about what I did there.

I start taking care of mundane Sheriff duties. There is so much paperwork. It's not the favorite part of my job, but it must be done. It is finished quickly and I begin doing some research on my own about Compton. For so long I resisted adapting to computers and technology, but now I find myself frustrated when I am without my latest toys and gadgets. A few quick keystrokes and you can find things out that earlier in my lifetime would have taken weeks if not longer to learn.

I find a notice that is from last year about Compton and a talk he gave to the Descendents of the Glorious Dead. What the hell kind of group is that? After reading on a little bit, I find that it is drivel about his Civil War experience. Dull. Thank the gods that I was still in Europe then. I see a photo of him from the event behind the podium. A tweed blazer with elbow patches Bill - really? Just what does Sookie see in him?

After a little while, there is a rap at the door. I know it is Pam, and I can hear the rapid heartbeat of a human with her. "Enter Pam." Ah. Her spicy redhead. Not bad. Not exactly my taste, but I can see why my child is interested.

"I've brought you someone master. I'm willing to share." Pam says with a coy smile.

"Very well. Come here dear." The redhead starts to slowly come to my side of the desk. With that Pamela walks out and closes the door behind her. The girl is looking at me with a little wonder and I can tell she's afraid.

As soon as she is within reach I quickly grab her and without warning sink my fangs into the side of her neck. She lets out a short screech of shock, and then her body starts to shake under my hands. It seems she likes this after all. After a minute or two I've had my fill. Pam's right. She's better than the average polluted fangbanger, and much better than True Blood. (It doesn't take much.) Now, I have other urges that must be satisfied. As I unzip my pants for her to start working, I close my eyes and allow memories of tonight to enter my head as I feel her lips on me moving quickly. I picture my blonde dancing, moving her body expertly with the music. I remember the feeling of her warm, soft skin under my fingertips and the feel of her pulse, beating rapidly. I think of her heart, beating against my chest as I held her to dance, and her delightful scent. Faster than I expect, I reach my completion.

As I'm putting myself back together, Pam returns to the office and escorts my dinner out of the room. She knows me well. She returns a few moments later and tells me that she has news on Compton.

"It seems that about a week ago, Bill traveled to Arkansas. Little Rock to be precise. Our spies confirm that he arrived and checked in to the King's compound and he has been staying there with Threadgill ever since." She said with a gleam in her eye. Interesting. I'm wondering if Sophie Ann is trying to negotiate a marriage with Peter Threadgill to solve her money problems. That would be smarter than pushing V to come up with the funds. But the queen is selfish. I find it hard to believe she would want to be tied to anyone for the 100 years required with a marriage of monarchs.

"And Pam, what is he doing with the King?"

"That I am still trying to ascertain. Again, I wonder what has brought on this sudden interest in Bill Compton."

"You've done well for little time. I went to Potion tonight. Stop pouting Pam, it's not becoming, you can go another time." I knew she would pout when I told her. "While I was there, I met someone who he has an interest in. I am curious as to why, and I would like to learn more. "

"You don't mean that human you have doing Sophie Ann's bidding for us do you?"

"If you let me finish I would have said that I also am not certain why _she_ is interested in Compton."

"Ah, someone's caught your attention Eric? It's been quite a long time since you've been bothered to take an interest in anyone."

"I didn't say I was interested Pamela. I said I am curious." With a roll of her eyes she left my office, and muttered "_Semantics!_" as she left. It was too close to the dawn to learn more tonight, so I decided to take my leave. As I made it home, I decided that some sword work was in order. I stripped off my Fangtasia attire and dressed into more appropriate pants and tank, headed into my practice room and worked with the swords that I have had since my human existence. Although I have not been involved in a war in decades, it still paid to keep my skills sharp. You never know when you'll need to defend yourself or what's yours. And, I found that when I worked with my swords, everything else left my mind. Which was exactly what I needed tonight. Enough thinking about a human for one night.

SPOV

Phew! I was getting in quite a workout tonight. Between the dancing we did earlier, the dancing I'm doing now and quite frankly keeping myself upright in the heels on these boots, I'm impressed with myself! I've figured that we've been out here long enough and that Lafayette and Eric must have finished what they needed to discuss by now. I grab Tara with one hand and Jesus (who is a mighty good dancer by the way) with the other and lead them off the floor before we all drop.

I was excited to walk back to the table now and see Eric again. Imagine my disappointment to find he was not there when we came back. Lafayette was there all by himself. Maybe Eric just went to get another blood. Get it together Sookie!

Tara was the first to speak up. "Hey Lala (she always called him that when she was getting a little tipsy). Where'd your tall, blond and totally gorgeous friend go off to?"

"Oh, he had to get back to work I suppose. He told me to tell y'all that it was nice to meet you. Oh and Sook, he wanted me to let you know that he enjoyed your dance."

I can't begin to understand why since I've just met the man, but I was really disappointed. Years of practice in keeping my emotions off of my face helped me not betray my feelings to my friends. "Oh, well he is a nice dancer." Was all I could manage to get out.

"Girl, he sure was hot. And all you can say is that the guy's a nice dancer?" Tara couldn't believe it. "I mean, I sure wouldn't mind getting to know him better."

"Tara, I don't think you need to be knowin' him any better than you already do. You know him just fine." Lafayette insisted. This reminded me that I needed to listen in to Lafayette a little more and see exactly what was going on. "_Shit. When that bitch gets fixated on something she's like a dog with a bone. She certainly doesn't want to be seein' what he's all about. If she'd seen how he threatened me earlier, she'd understand."_

He threatened Lafayette? I knew something fishy was going on. "Lafayette! He threatened you? How could he threaten you? What's going on? What does he have over you?" I just couldn't help myself.

"Sook! Girl! I told you not to be listenin' up into my head and shit. Damn." Did he just stamp his foot at me? Great. He had one of his faces on. This won't be easy. He seemed to settle down quickly. "He just thought I stepped outta line earlier s'all. I didn't take care of things and he reminded me I should be doin a better job."

As much as I really wanted to get to the bottom of things, I didn't really want Jesus to know that I can read minds just yet. I don't know that it would come up in the course of general conversation or pillow-talk between Lafayette and Jesus, so I'm betting he had no idea. But more importantly, I didn't want Jesus to be thinking badly of Lafayette. I can't think of the last time that Lafayette was really into someone other than himself. So I decided that there will be plenty of time for me to grill him later. Lafayette's statements were ambiguous enough (did he really think I wouldn't notice?) so perhaps Jesus would think it's just general "you need to do better in your job stuff" and not anything more sinister. I was hoping so too, but let's face it, nothing is ever that easy.

Tara was well on her way to a great hangover tomorrow, and it was pretty obvious that Lafayette and Jesus were ready for the solo portion of their night to begin. We decided that it was time for the best for us to hit the road. As I was driving home to Bon Temps I thought about what a great night it turned out to be. There was nothing like a little dancing to make a gal feel better. I have to admit that meeting and dancing with Eric was a big part of what made it a good night. He had such big strong hands, and his eyes. Aah. They could write poetry about his eyes.

Ugh! There I go again getting all school girl about someone I've just met. What is it with me? Bill better come back soon. Even if I'm pissed that I haven't heard from him lately, and he's gone for twice as long as he said – one of the first things I'll do is throw myself at him. Obviously my hormones are raging and I need to take care of that with him fast, before I throw myself at the next man who shows up at my door!

But when Eric touched me, I felt those sparks. What were those sparks? That's not something that happens every day. I had wanted to ask Lafayette, if he felt them with Jesus but there was never really the time. Maybe on break tomorrow I'd catch him. It felt special. He felt special and he made me feel special too. I don't know that my heart really ever flutters around Bill. The thing that I remember liking most about Bill when we first met was how peaceful he made me feel. I could relax around him. After years of keeping up my guard and having noises constantly in my head, I really liked the peaceful feeling he gave me. And he was strong. Look at what he did with the Rattrays. Bill was also the perfect gentleman. And probably what was most special to me was that Gran liked him.

I was in my own thoughts so much that I almost missed the exit for Bon Temps. I managed to make the exit by the skin of my teeth. Thank God Tara's passed out in the passenger seat, or she'd be freaking out at me. She loved this Camaro. It was a gift from an ex, and I think part of the reason she's so attached to it is because she misses him.

I helped Tara get into bed at her place, left her a glass of water and some aspirins by her bedside and headed home. I'd get her car to her tomorrow somehow. It just was 3:30 in the morning, and all I wanted to do was crawl into my own bed. And that's exactly what I did.

When I woke up in the morning to the sunlight hitting my face, I realized how tired I truly must have been. I crawled into bed without shutting the curtains, setting the alarm, or taking off my jeans! It was a long day yesterday; I suppose I could forgive myself this one time. What time was it? 11:30. Not too bad.

After a long shower, I really needed to get myself a cup of coffee. I made my way into the kitchen to set that in motion and was surprised by the mess. That's right, Jason came by last night. You think he'd have the decency to clean up after himself, but, if you'd think that, you really wouldn't know Jason. His good looks have helped him land girl after girl after girl since HS, and they all had one thing in common. They all seemed to enjoy waiting on Jason hand and foot. Well, this girl sure didn't. Humph. I ought to call him and give him a piece of my mind.

That's right. I was so tired last night; I never checked the machine to see if Bill had left a message! I ran over to the machine faster than I'd really like to admit. What was I turning into? I was never a girl who was constantly checking her phone to see if her guy had called. Why was I moping around? Right. My boyfriend took off on me, said he'd be home about a week ago, and STILL hasn't called. Where was that coffee?

After fixing myself a little breakfast, I decided to sit out in the sun for a little bit before I had to head into work. I loved to be out in the sunshine, it was always an instant pick me up. I took a blanket, a bottle of water and my latest book and strolled out into the yard. I must have dozed off, because I started to have a dream. Bill was in it. He was tied up in a chair and had chains on him. It was a dark room, and I could hear laughter in the background, but I couldn't see who was laughing. It was a man's voice. He looked as if he was in such pain. I awoke with a start and was relieved to look around and see that I was in Bon Temps, in my yard. Phew.

That was weird. What did it mean?

TBC…

**A/N – Okay, I wanted to let everyone know up front that I ****do not**** plan to get Sookie into a situation where she must rescue Bill. ****That won't be happening in this fic****. Nope. It's a nod to what happened in SVM & TB, but the dream also has some subconscious meaning. Anyone care to guess what it is?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N – Thanks again to everyone for all of your reviews and alerts, etc. They really put a smile on my face. I am glad that people seem to be enjoying the story. I am having fun writing. **

**Disclaimer – I don't own a thing. Charlaine Harris owns the SVM. I'm just playing.**

Chapter 7

SPOV

I packed up my things from outside and went into the house to freshen up and get changed into my uniform for work. I'm trying to figure out what my dream was about. I was wondering if it meant that he was wishing that he could be home with me but he was bound by his work and unable to contact me. Or, maybe it was really me that wanted him to be here, and subconsciously I thought work was holding him hostage. I think that's probably what it is. If he were in real trouble, I'm sure I would be able to sense it.

At 5:00 on a Friday night everyone in Bon Temps (and a few from beyond) are going to be heading into Merlotte's pretty soon. I'm going to be working my tail off, but hopefully it will mean some good tips for me. One thing that I was looking forward to is to being so busy that I just can't think. I was going to make a point of grabbing Lafayette though during the night when he snuck out for a cigarette. If he thought he was done explaining to me what he'd gotten himself into, he had another thing coming.

Like clockwork, in walks Jason and the road crew. Andy Bellefleur comes in with Halleigh and Jane Bodehouse, our resident drunk stumbles to her chair and demands a drink. I'm hustling an order over to one of my tables and I hear Arlene call my name. As I turn to find her, out of the corner of my eye I see a man with blonde hair, and for a minute my knees go weak. I think it's him. I catch my breath realizing that the sun hasn't even set yet, so there's no way that Eric would be walking into Merlotte's. What is my problem? Why am I having such a reaction? I make my way over to Arlene, who notices that I'm a little out of sorts.

"My my Sookie. What has gotten into you? You look as if you've seen a ghost sugar." She puts her hand to my shoulder. I'm touched by this gesture because I feel like things aren't the same with Arlene since I've dated Bill. She seems to be growing more and more distant. This is like old times. "Oh nothing Arlene. No ghosts here, I just had a late night last night, not as much sleep as I should have and I'm paying for it." "Oh, okay. Well" And right here I tune her out, because in her head, I can tell she's not feeling as kind to me as she was a minute ago. She's thinking that if I didn't hang out with vamps then I wouldn't have these problems. I wouldn't be feeling drained. She laughs at the pun in her head. I didn't know she knew what a pun was. "So whaddya think Sookie?" she says breaking me out of the thoughts in her head. Luckily, I have an insistent table full of people who are waving an empty pitcher in the air and loudly calling "Hey Sooookieeeee!" I kind of shrug my shoulders and give Arlene the "what can I do, I've gotta go" smirk, so she doesn't know that I've been listening to what she's saying in her head instead of with her voice.

I see Lafayette make his way towards the employee entrance, and I know he's taking a moment to go and grab a smoke. All of my tables are caught up, so I know I can sneak out for just a few minutes.

I call after him and he's smiling. Must have been a good night with Jesus. I really hope that he's happy. Like Tara, he hasn't had the easiest life, and he deserves a little bit of happiness and something going right in his life. He hangs back and waits for me while he holds the door. "Man, we are so busy tonight; I can't believe it's already 11:00!" I say to him trying to keep him loose as we start to make our way out back.

"I hears ya sista, and I am so beat!" Lafayette chuckles. He's got a great laugh. We start walking over to some chairs that we've set up in back for our breaks and are surprised to find someone already there. My heart immediately starts to race.

EPOV

I can feel the last rays of the sun are dipping behind the horizon. I stretch and rise from my daytime resting place. I am so glad that the days of hiding out in crypts and the ground are behind us. I love my huge bed and my Egyptian cotton sheets. Beats sleeping in the dirt any day. My Blackberry is on the nightstand and I can hear the buzz it makes when it vibrates. Not up for more than 2 minutes, and already people want a piece of me. I look over the report of my day man, and I am pleased with all he has accomplished during the day. Apparently, upstairs in the study I have some information waiting for me.

After a shower, I make my way upstairs and think about my night. I find the packet that Bobby left for me earlier today. Information about Bill Compton. Some of it I already knew, some of it was new information. I knew that Bill was in Sophie Ann's court for around 50 years. I knew that he had family who lived in Bon Temps and the last living Compton had died about a year ago. His kin were not impressive. They had nothing to show for their lives other than what appears to be a rundown home. It was beautiful in its day, but the last picture that Bobby was able to obtain shows it to be on the verge of collapse. I'll have to see what he's done with it since he's taken over.

There are more photos. There are some grainy photos of Bill with some of Threadgill's people. He seemed particularly chummy with one of his most trusted officers. Jade Flower. I'll have to file this away for later use. There is a copy of his phone records. I'll have to have Pam go through that and see who he's been calling. I feel the need to check his nest. See what I can find. There is also information about his human companion. Her full name was Sookie Stackhouse. I only got her first name last night. She lived in Bon Temps across the cemetery from Compton. I will have to visit her home after I stop at Compton's.

More emails from Sophie Ann come through as I'm sitting at my desk. Although she is my queen, as her elder I am stronger, faster, better then she is. I could take her down in short order if I so chose. I like my area. I do not seek more at this point in my existence. But if only to stop her emails, calls and incessant nagging I may consider taking her place. I'm pushing the blood as fast as it is safe to do so. I am hoping that she does not try to force any more on me. We don't want to call attention to what we are doing and have the AVL or the Magister looking over our shoulders.

Sophie Ann's emails cause me to think of Lafayette, and my interesting evening the night prior to this one. I am wondering what Lafayette was able to move last night, and if he knew what was good for him he would have stopped selling after our last little "talk". Well, I did say that I wanted to check out Compton's nest. I could also stop in to check up on Lafayette. To make sure that I made myself perfectly clear last night. To remind him to be afraid. To get see if I can find Sookie.

There she is again. Popping up in my thoughts. I thought I worked her out of my system as I worked with my swords last night. I hoped I had, yet here she is. I picture the curve of her hip and think of her sun-kissed skin. I remember how she questioned me. Not many creatures question me, least of all humans. Yet I found it endearing that she did so. Yes. I think a visit to Bon Temps is in order for the night. There is much I can accomplish there.

I must stop in Fangtasia for a little while before I head out. After all, it is a Friday night. I go in, take care of some business for a short time, and then make my way out to Bill's.

What a hovel. Bill came to my area close to a year ago. Clearly he had the time to make changes to his ancestral home since he came to claim it. That was the reason he told me he was returning to Bon Temps when he requested to reside in my area. Knowing that he came from Sophie Ann's court, it's not like I could really say no. I open the door and am immediately offended by what I find inside. If it's possible, the inside looks almost worse than the outside. There is peeling paint and wallpaper everywhere. The furnishings look as if they have been in the home since Bill was a human. The only impressive items I can immediately find are the flat panel TV above his mantle (52" Sony Bravia – good choice I'll give him that) and the large piano in the corner. I sit down and play, and I am amazed to find it tuned. I had thought like everything else in this home, it would be neglected.

After looking through his home and his possessions, I find not much tangible evidence of anything he might be involved with. What I have found is insight into his psyche. It will be helpful. What I continue to wonder is what Sookie sees in Bill. I am perplexed.

Sookie Stackhouse. Her name rolls off of my tongue. I shall see where you live. Perhaps I will find her at home and can observe her a little more. It's easier to fly over the cemetery than to drive, and I touch down in her darkened yard in no time. Her home looks tired, but not neglected. Her yard is filled with rosebushes and flowers of one sort or another. On her porch sits a swing, with a pillow. It looks clean, and cared for, even though it looks worn. It looks like someone has taken pride in the home. And from the little bit I observed of Sookie last night, I would say one thing that she is full of is pride and self-respect. I think that is part of what I find myself liking about her. She carries herself so differently than those humans I see regularly.

Thinking of the humans I see regularly, I think of Lafayette and know that I should go and see him. I know from my sources that he is working this evening at the shifter's place. I think I shall find him there. I find my way to the shifter's bar once I return to my car. As I park, I see the car I gave Lafayette parked in the lot. I know he is here. As I approach the bar to step in, I see her. It appears Sookie is working this evening too. I asked her what she was last night, and she responded that she was a waitress in a small town; I should have known that it was the shifter's bar that she worked at. I was so taken with her as we were dancing, I didn't even put it together.

But here she is now. And here I am. I watch her smile as she is talking to people seated. Her hair is back in a ponytail tonight. As I watch her through the window, I see her laugh and when she does her hair swings back and forth. Fucking adorable. Did I actually just think that? Get a grip Northman. I decide not to go into the bar, but wait for Lafayette at his car. As I am walking around back to get to his car, I notice there are a few chairs set out back. From the photos I have seen, I know that Lafayette sits here to smoke each night. I have photos of Lafayette here because I am thorough. I have had him followed and I have learned his habits. It pays to do so since he is putting me at such risk. I know it's Sophie Ann who puts me at this risk, but Lafayette certainly is a big risk himself.

I sit back and wait. It turns out I do not have to wait long. He walks out – with her. I hear her heart rate pick up and she flashes me a big smile. I flash her one back. Not many people have seen that before. Lafayette on the other hand, looks like he wants to turn and run.

"Well hello Mr. Renyolds. Good Evening Sookie."

"Uh, Eric, whatchyou doin' here?" I don't answer yet.

"Sookie, you are quiet this evening." I observe.

"Oh, forgive me Eric. I don't know how I could have forgotten my manners. Does that ever happen to you?" She says with a hand on her hip and more than a bit of sass. It would appear that I have offended her human sensibilities because I left the club last night without saying goodbye to her.

"No one has ever commented on my manners before." People (and by this I mean humans, vampires, shifters, Weres) don't dare comment on my manners or lack thereof. Not if they want to live.

"I find that surprising." Ah, feisty.

"Sook!" Lafayette barks out in warning. He's afraid that I'll get in her face. I would not harm her. I will get closer though. I stand up and close the distance between us.

"I take it you are referring to my departure last evening. Did Lafayette not convey my goodbye?"

"He did." She was looking up at me, right into my eyes. Perhaps I would try to glamour her into being more compliant and calm. No, I rather enjoyed her feistiness.

SPOV

Although I was happy to see Eric, I didn't want to let him off easy for being rude. It wasn't the same. I was really surprised that he didn't say goodbye to me himself. Perhaps he didn't feel those tiny sparks last night like I did.

"He did."

"Good." God! He is so smug! But handsome.

"It wasn't really." So there. I kept on staring at him. I know that I probably would never win a staring contest with a vampire, but my pride wouldn't let me look away.

"How is Mr. Compton this evening?"

Now why did he have to go and ask me that? I lost the staring contest sooner than I had anticipated. I could no longer look into his eyes and decided to look down at my shoes. Looks like the laces are still tied. What could I say, that I have no idea? That I have about as much of a clue about that as he does?

"And why are you asking Eric?"

"I'm just trying to be polite." So now you learn some manners? Sure you're trying to be polite. Why did he have to remind me that I still haven't heard from Bill? I was beginning to feel abandoned.

"I'm sure he's fine Eric. I've been busy working. Speaking of working, Lafayette, I better go back inside. You coming?" I realize that Lafayette has just been looking back and forth between Eric and me while we were talking. Darn it! I never got to listen to Lafayette and see exactly what was going on with him and Eric. I also realize, as silly as it seems, that I'd love to sit with Eric and talk with him more. Maybe have an actual conversation.

"Nah Sook. I'm gonna stay out here for a minute. You go on ahead."

"Okay. Goodbye Eric. Maybe I'll see you around." Without giving him a chance to respond, I walk back into Merlotte's and immediately get back to work. There's nothing like being busy to take your mind off of things.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N – I'd like to give a big thank you to everyone again for marking this story in your favorites, or in your alerts. I'd like to give another big thank you to everyone who took the time to review. They really make me smile!**

**Disclaimer – yet again, Charlaine Harris owns the SVM series. I don't own a thing.**

**Chapter 8**

**SPOV**

I saw Lafayette sneak back into the kitchen about 10 minutes after I got back inside. He kept himself pretty busy the rest of the night, and I was pretty busy myself. No time to ask him what Eric wanted, and there was no time to listen to his thoughts. I do like working Friday nights, the time flies by pretty quickly, and the tips are good.

I was beat by the time I was able to leave. I managed to slide myself into the driver's seat of my car and drive myself home. I was so happy to see my house. I dreamed of a shower and my bed. As I got closer to my home, I could tell that someone was waiting for me on the porch. My heart started pounding. Bill has come home! As I pulled around the back, I was surprised to see a car there that I didn't recognize. Did Bill get a new car while on his trip? I flew up my stairs and ran around the porch ready to throw myself into Bill's waiting arms. I was about to tell him how much I missed him when I stopped dead in my tracks and the words stopped before they were able to leave my mouth.

"Eric? What are you doing here? How did you know where I live?" He was about the last person I was expecting to find sitting on my swing.

"Sookie, pardon the intrusion. I wanted to make sure that you made it home okay. With Bill out of town, and you living on the edge of nowhere, I was concerned." Huh. Wasn't that something?

"Eric, I'm a grown woman and I am perfectly able to take care of myself. I do not need Bill nearby to be safe."

"Sookie, I have no doubt that you are a grown woman." his said with a wiggle of his eyebrow while his eyes glanced up and down my body. Was it just me, or did the temperature just rise about 10 degrees? "And I am sure that you are capable of taking care of yourself. I knew you lived here, because I make it my business to know about the vampires that live in my area. I knew from a visit to Bill's home that you lived across the cemetery. So I thought I would wait."

"Well Eric, you can see that I am safe. Thanks for your concern." I still desperately wanted to be mad at him for his rudeness last night, as well as for his smug behavior earlier. However, I found myself taking a seat next to him and sighing.

"You seem tired Sookie. Have you had a long day?"

"I am tired Eric. I was up late last night, and it was a busy night at the bar tonight."

"Is that all? Still no word from Bill?"

"No Eric, I haven't had any time to check my messages. I don't know where he is, what he's up to or when he plans on coming back." Gran would have been so disappointed to hear the way I was talking, the bitterness in my voice.

"Sookie, I did not mean to upset you." Eric paused before he asked "Are you his Sookie?"

"WHAT? NO! I am not _his_. I am my own person. I belong to me. I may be his girlfriend, but I am not his possession or play thing." I could not believe that Eric asked me that. "Do I appear to be a glorified fangbanger who would enjoy being someone's possession or being passed around?"

"Again it would appear that I offended you. It was not my intent. I do not know how much you know about the world of vampires and how we work. I was trying to understand your relationship better Sookie. "

I believed him that he didn't want to upset me. And the truth is that I don't know much about the world of vampires. Bill always made it seem like he was doing me a favor by keeping me sheltered from it. And so I thought it best not to ask. I felt my blood pressure begin to return to normal as Eric put his hand on my back and started to rub tiny circles. It seemed to help me relax a little too much as I found myself starting to spill my guts to him.

"I don't know much at all about the vampire world Eric. I figured that if there was something I should know that Bill would tell me. You know Eric, the first time I met Bill, it was like I was washed over by such a peaceful feeling. I think that's why I was attracted to him initially. He was the first vampire that I had ever met and he was so quiet. When I saw the Rattrays follow him out of Merlotte's that first night, I knew that he would be in trouble so I went after him. Little did I know how much my life would change that night."

I told Eric more of the story. I told him how I saved Bill's life, only for him to turn around and save mine the very next night. I told him of how I would go for walks with him, and how sweet he was with Gran, even speaking at her Descendants of the Glorious Dead meeting. I told him how when I found Gran lying on the floor in the kitchen dead of a heart attack, he felt my despair and came running and kept me company every sundown thereafter. I even told him that Bill had been my first. I unloaded everything, and Eric just sat there patiently, not saying a word and continuing to rub those small circles on my back. He was being so nice. Bill always warned me that vampires aren't all like him, but I felt very comfortable talking with Eric.

"And so I just don't understand Eric. I've never pressured him about work. When he's said he had business to attend to I never questioned him. But this time, he I feel like he's never coming back. Perhaps I got to be just too much so he took off. I keep checking the machine every day but no word. He has abandoned me." I had been holding everything in for so long. It felt so good to get it all out. Now normally, I'm a crier. Strangely enough, I didn't cry after I finished talking. What did that mean? I rested my head back against the swing.

"Sookie, you are like no other human that I have ever met. And at my age, that is saying something."

I was trying to decide if that was a good thing or not. So I asked him how old he was.

"I am over 1,000 years old, and have lived many lifetimes. I do not know you well, but I would doubt that you would ever get to be 'too much'. And Bill would be foolish to abandon someone who thought so little of her own welfare that she would put herself in harm's way to help someone that she had just met."

He spoke a little bit more, but I don't recall what he said. I closed my eyes for the briefest of moments. I was uncomfortable thinking of myself in a way that sounded so heroic. It's so much easier to believe the bad, and as a telepath, I know that plenty of people think it of me. When I opened my eyes, his face was just a few inches from mine, and his eyes were looking at me so intently. His hand reached up and gently brushed my cheek. The sparks I felt last night returned as soon as his skin met mine.

I sighed as I closed my eyes again enjoying the feeling. It was then that he leaned in and kissed me. His lips brushed mine so gently; it was almost if they weren't there. Although vampires are cold, all I could feel was heat as his hand moved to my back of my neck to pull me closer to him for another kiss. This time, the kiss was stronger, and my lips parted as he explored my mouth with his tongue. He was such an amazing kisser, I felt like I could kiss him all night long. I lost control of any rational thought. All I could focus on was kissing him. He put his hands on either side of my face and kissed me so passionately, I wanted to get closer to him. I crawled into his lap and put my hands into his hair as I pulled his head to mine and crashed my lips into his. I could feel his fangs had extended as his lips parted. I caressed one gently, then the other. He made some kind of groan as I did so, and I could feel that he enjoyed it. As his hand snaked up my back and under the Merlotte's shirt I was still wearing, I snapped out of my lust-induced haze. What was I doing? I quickly jumped off of his lap and stood up and fiddled with my shirt, pulling it back down and flattening it out properly.

"Um Eric, I think I should head inside. It's late. I'm um, tired. I've got to work early tomorrow." I looked anywhere but his eyes. If I looked into those eyes again, I was sure I would end up throwing myself at him.

I felt him put his finger under my chin, and point my head up so I was looking at him. He gave me another one of those soft, gentle kisses and then stepped back.

"Of course Sookie. I would hate to keep you from your rest. Goodnight. Pleasant dreams."

He turned around and walked down the steps to his car. I watched him drive away and then headed into the house for a shower and my bed. Thanks to Eric's visit and our shared kisses, I was no longer as tired as I was when I left work. I made a cup of tea, and then headed up to the shower. As the warm water dripped down over me, I thought of the heat I felt when Eric began rubbing my back. Yikes. That's not going to help me relax and fall asleep. I finished up with my favorite body wash and then crawled into my most comfortable pair of sleep pants and cami. Slipping between the sheets and falling back into the pillows I felt caressed by the warm blankets and was on my way to sleep. But as I thought of how the blankets wrapped around me, I thought of Eric, and how it felt when he held me as we were dancing, and then tonight as we kissed. At this rate, I'd never fall asleep! I decided to start counting to 100. I think I made it to 25 before I remembered Eric wishing me sweet dreams, and hoping that I would soon have some.

**EPOV**

I can't believe she just dismissed me and went back into work. Never, never in my 1,000 years of existence had a human ever dismiss me. And even stranger, I smiled. What a challenge this little human is. If it was Lafayette who had attempted that, he would be maimed regardless of if I needed him to move the Queen's V or not. But Sookie, I kind of liked her for it. It seemed like she wouldn't put up with crap from anyone. Yet she puts up with Comption. Curious.

I saw that Lafayette was staring at me, and he looked very nervous. Almost as if he was going to wet himself. After assuring him that I did not intend to hurt Sookie, I reminded him how important it was not only to sell the V, but to do it discreetly, so as not to be discovered. I also took the opportunity to glamour him just a little to make sure he got the point, and while I did, told him that if Sookie asked any questions about me, to make sure that he only said good things. That should help.

I walked around to the front of the bar, and continued to watch Sookie from the window for a few more minutes. What an interesting creature she is. I decided that I would not sit and watch her here anymore. As I was leaving the shifter's, I decided that I would wait for her at her home. I was not through with her for the evening.

Back at Sookie's house I took up my wait on the swing on her porch. I didn't mind the darkness, and I enjoyed the quiet. The only quiet I really seem to enjoy lately is at my resting space. I slipped into downtime while I waited for her to return home. I had lost track of time when I saw the headlights of her car head in my direction.

I could tell even from here that Sookie's heart was beating fast, and I could tell she was running as she exited the car. She must be excited to see me. I was about to stand up to greet her when she rounded the corner, but then I saw the smile leave her face, quickly replaced by a look of surprise. She thought I was Bill.

I found myself apologizing to her for intruding, and told her that with Bill out of town that I was concerned for her well-being. Immediately she responded with a bit of sass and feistiness that she exhibited earlier in the evening. Silly human, she was saying that she could take care of herself. I wonder if she knew about everything that goes bump in the night. And while I have no doubt the woman is resourceful, there is little damage this small girl could do to defend herself against Vampires, Weres and the rest. She reminded me that she is a grown woman. Thank you for stating the obvious.

"Sookie, I have no doubt that you are a grown woman." Her curvy hips, the swell of her breasts, her pink lips, her scent and the curl in her hair made me painfully aware that she is a grown woman.

She had also asked me how I knew where she lived. I found myself wanting to tell her the truth, but not the whole truth. I am good at finding loopholes. She need not know that I was investigating Compton thoroughly after meeting her last night.

"I knew you lived here, because I make it my business to know about the vampires that live in my area. I knew from a visit to Bill's home that you lived across the cemetery. So I thought I would wait."

I observed her as she kept talking, and was pleased that she sat next to me. I could feel the warmth radiating from her and I closed my eyes and inhaled her sweet and intoxicating scent. She didn't notice. However, when I opened my eyes to search hers, I noticed that she looked and seemed very tired. I said as much. It was driving me crazy just sitting so close to her. I thought of dancing with her last night, the feel of her in my arms and wanted that again. I can't figure out why I am so taken with Sookie. However, since I know that she was with Compton, I cannot do anything without asking her if she was his. If she said that she was, I was his Sheriff and could demand that he give her to me. However, that is not my style.

I then asked her if she had heard from Bill. I was surprised by the acid in her voice when she replied that she had not. She seemed sad, and I was found myself hating the fact that it was me that caused her to be unhappy. But I needed to know more. I came right out and asked "Are you his Sookie?"

"WHAT? NO! I am not _his_. I am my own person. I belong to me. I may be his girlfriend, but I am not his possession or play thing." I could not be more pleased with her response. She is full of pride and independence. "Do I appear to be a glorified fangbanger who would enjoy being someone's possession or being passed around?" How could she ever compare herself to a fangbanger? That is something that no one that met her would ever accuse her of. I found myself needing to touch her in some way and started to rub her back. She seemed to relax a bit.

I wonder how much Bill has told her about our world. He obviously did not instruct her that saying she was "his" made her untouchable to other vampire without suffering punishment as a result. I did not want to upset her, and told her as such. She seemed pensive for a moment before admitting that she really did not know much about our world. She then started to talk and tell me how she and Bill met. She saved him from drainers? How did she know those people were drainers? How in the world could she overpower 2 drainers and save Compton? And conveniently, he shows up just in time to save her from a savage beating from those same drainers and gives her a large quantity of his blood the very next evening. This is very interesting. My instincts were in overdrive right now, sensing that something was amiss. I was beginning to get very angry that this beautiful creature was harmed in any way as a result of Compton.

She kept talking. I rarely listened to anyone for very long, yet her story was so incredible, I found myself wanting to learn more.

"And so he came by more and more. We'd go for walks, or sit on the porch swing and talk. He'd visit me at work on occasion. And he was just so kind to my Gran. Oh Eric, I loved my Gran so much. She was everything to me. And the night I came home from Merlotte's and found her lying on the floor; I thought I would just die. Turns out she had a heart attack. Part of me really wanted to that night. Gran had always been the one person that I could count on and she was gone. I was in such anguish, and he felt it. He came running over and stayed with me. He came each sundown after that to make sure I was okay. And after a little while, I found myself I needed a connection with someone. He was so kind and caring with me. I wanted to give a gift to him, the only gift I could give."

I was almost feeling her pain when she said that part of her wanted to die that night. I thought how sad of a life this young girl had if her Gran was the only person that she could count on. And then I was trying to figure out what gift she had to give a vampire. She answered that question soon enough.

"So I gave him myself, my virginity." She what? She was a virgin up until she met Compton. How could that possibly be? How rare! And why would she give such a precious gift to someone like Compton! He was not deserving of something like that. While my mind was working, I kept rubbing Sookie's back slowly. Then she actually said that maybe she got to be too much so perhaps Bill just took off, and that she felt abandoned. What a fool Compton was. I knew from his time in Sophie Ann's court that he did not have much use for humans, and had a low tolerance. I know he's up to something. I just have to find out what it is. I thought about Sookie's words. She felt abandoned. And she said when asked that she wasn't his. So if he came back and tried to make any claim, he had no grounds.

I looked at her with amazement. Amazed that she thought so little of herself and I was also amazed that she hadn't broken down. Humans in my opinion are weak, but not this little one. She was strong and a fighter. The fact that she hadn't broken down into tears while relaying her story enforced that opinion.

"Sookie, you are like no other human that I have ever met. And at my age, that is saying something."

Again, I was telling the truth.

"Well Eric, exactly how old are you? That is if you don't mind me asking. I'm sorry if that's something that you don't like to discuss."

"I am over 1,000 years old, and have lived many lifetimes. I do not know you well, but I would doubt that you would ever get to be 'too much'. And Bill would be foolish to abandon someone who thought so little of her own welfare that she would put herself in harm's way to help someone that she had just met."

She softly sighed and closed her eyes as she rested her head on the back of the swing. I took it as the perfect opportunity to get closer to her, to take in her scent. The fact that Sookie had no idea of how beautiful she was, or how truly special she was for putting her life on the line to help a vampire, of all creatures, that she just met was remarkable. I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to put my mouth on hers and kiss her until she couldn't think anymore. I wanted to hold her in my arms again and have her legs wrapped around me. In that moment, I wanted to erase Bill from her memory and make her mine. Why? Why was this human having such an effect on me? Was it just because she was with Compton and not with me? No, it was something more. She was different. What was she?

I couldn't resist touching her. Her eyes opened, and I brushed my hand against her cheek. I was gentle and leaned in closely to her lips, just barely enough to brush them with mine. I felt my raw need start to build up. I reached my hand to the back of her neck and pulled her closer into me for another kiss. This time it was stronger, harder, with more need. Her lips finally parted to let my tongue into her warm mouth. She tasted fantastic. More. I needed more. She started to really respond with enthusiasm, and it was all I could do to control myself and keep from ripping her clothes off there and having my way with her on the swing. I grabbed her face in my hands and kissed her with such force and passion, a passion I have not felt in centuries, if ever. Fuck. She crawled into my lap and dug her hands into my hair. My fangs were down completely, and she caressed each one with her soft tongue. Did she know what she was doing to me? I started to groan with the pleasure of it. Fuck. She pressed her body down on my erection that was growing harder by the second, aching to be released. I needed to feel more of her soft warm skin. She was wrapped in my arms and I reached up to unclasp her bra so I could have easy access to what I had imagined were fantastic breasts. Suddenly, she stopped.

What the hell. Sookie jumped off my lap and stood before me. She started putting herself to rights, and if I were human and needed to breathe, the action would have taken my breath away.

Instead of looking directly in my eyes as she had been for most of the night, she looked down at her feet as she told me she was tired and had to work early tomorrow. I can't believe she stopped. Very well then. She isn't the typical fangbanger, and I certainly didn't want to give her any reason to feel like one.

I pulled her face up to look at me and placed one soft, gentle, chaste kiss on her beautiful lips.

"Of course Sookie. I would hate to keep you from your rest. Goodnight. Pleasant dreams." I know I will be having them. I will be thinking of that kiss all the way back to my resting place.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N is located at the end this chapter.**

**Chapter 9**

**EPOV**

I've lived over 1,000 long years, and I cannot recall ever being so captivated by another before. Oh, I've desired others and what I have desired, I have taken. For the last few nights I have been distracted by Sookie Stackhouse and it is making me mad. This is not how things usually go. Usually, I see someone I want and they are mine. Outside of Pam, no one has really held my attention for any great length of time. A feed, a fuck and I am on to the next one. There have been some women I have taken again, but to say that I have given them much thought would be like saying a human would spend a lot of time thinking about a piece of fruit they want to eat. It just doesn't happen.

I like the way she speaks her mind, even to me. There are not many who would be foolhardy enough to deny me. Yet this small blonde has managed to do it and I find myself enjoying it instead of wanting to hurt her for it. That makes me think to the other night I waited for her on her porch. I was angered when she spoke of the drainers who beat her. And when I asked her if she had heard from Bill, she got upset. I didn't like that. What could possibly cause me to care so much? There is something different about her. I know there is.

Something else has been on my mind since my last night with Sookie. She told me that Compton gave her his blood after she was attacked by the drainers that she helped defend him against the first night they met. Vampires do not part with their blood easily. I am certain that Sookie has believed that Bill did this out of the goodness of his heart; I know this is not the case. There is no goodness in his heart. Is there in any vampire? I am skeptical that this was something that happened without being pre-arraigned. Why did he want to tie himself to her? Well, I can understand that – she is such a beautiful and unique creature. But that's not it. Although I am fascinated by her, I do not know that I would be giving her my blood anytime soon.

I pick up the file on my desk that seems to be getting thicker by the day. It's the file that I have started on Compton. I have never been fond of him and now I find myself despising him. He has something that I want, and he is not worthy of her. He has spent over a week in Arkansas now at the home of Peter Threadgill. Pam has gotten more information from one of our spies on the inside, and they have been most forthcoming. Many times Threadgill and Compton meet behind closed doors, and their whispers are so quiet that it is difficult for any vampire to overhear. There was a welcoming party for Bill shortly after he arrived, and our spy lets us know that he did not spend his evening alone. After taking the pleasure of a few of the King's donors, he took the pleasure of his second-in-command. Jade Flower. I've got pictures of them in close contact, but my spy tells me that it went much further than that.

Jade is a ruthless vampire who lives to serve her master. Peter turned Jade and has trained her to be the assassin and bodyguard that she is. She is highly protective of her master, and ruthless to anyone she perceives to be a threat. She is definitely not someone I would consider as a bed mate. She reminds me of a female praying mantis. After mating, they eat the male. Not a situation that I would like to find myself in. Apparently, Bill is not as discriminating of who he beds. And if you could be with someone like Sookie, why would you want to take up with Jade Flower? What is he up to? Does Sophie Ann know?

I cannot speak to Sophie Ann about this yet. Bill did advise me that he would be out of town for a while doing work for the Queen. And he shows up in Arkansas. I do not want Sophie Ann knowing that I am watching Compton closely. She would think that I am watching her closely. To make her worried that I am planning something to rise against her, even though it would be untrue, would do me no good. I have no interest in ruling Louisiana. Again I wonder if Sophie Ann is trying to ease her bank accounts by purposing marriage to Arkansas. However, is Compton really the best one to go and negotiate? I would think she would send her demon attorney to start the process. By gods I hope that is what she is planning so this whole V debacle is over with. I do not like putting myself at such unnecessary risk by assisting Sophie in such a way.

Tonight is the night that I am to meet with Lafayette. He should have sold the rest by now. I know that it was a little unreasonable to expect him to have cleared the entire inventory by tonight, but it is important to keep humans motivated. Perhaps I will tell Lafayette to bring Sookie with him tonight. I close my eyes and think of kissing Sookie. I remember how her tongue played with my fangs. How amazing. If I can spend more time alone with her, I know she will start to forget about Compton. And then perhaps I can find out exactly why I am so drawn to her. No matter, I will make her mine.

I place a call to Lafayette directly, as Pam has not arrived at the bar. Since it's closed for business tonight, I do not require her to come in as early.

"Lafayette, it is Eric." I can tell by the sounds in the background that he is still at the shifter's bar.

"Hello there Eric. I know I got to come see you tonight. I's just finishin' up here and then will head out to Shreveport."

"I'd like you to bring Miss Stackhouse with you tonight Lafayette." He is quiet for a moment before responding.

"Nuh-uh. No can do."

Did I just hear correctly? Did Lafayette just tell me no? "Lafayette, I don't recall asking if you'd like to do so. I said that I want you to bring her with you tonight and you will do it." I am losing my patience with this human.

"Listen Eric, you may not know Sookie that well, so let me fill you in, she ain't gonna go anywhere that she don't wanna go. Especially if she's being _told_ she's got to do it. And if that wasn't enough, I can NOT drive with her all the way out to you if you don't want her to know whatchya've got me doin."

"Lafayette, while I do think that Sookie is an interesting person, I doubt that she possesses the interrogation skills to make you divulge something that you do not want. I am confident that she is not as well versed in the art of torture as I am." Silly human, he's afraid of her?

"Man, you don't understand. If I gotta spend an hour with Sook drivin to you there's no WAY that I can spend an hour keeping my mind blank."

"Lafayette, explain." I really don't understand where he's going with this. I would have a hard time driving with her keeping my mind blank. I would be thinking the entire time about how I could ravish her, or picturing all the different ways she could please me. But Lafayette, I don't see that as his problem.

"Eric, she would know, trust me. She'd know what I was thinkin' even though I wouldn't say a word. She' d know, she'd be able to tell."

Is he telling me what I think he is telling me about Sookie? "Lafayette, are you telling me that Sookie can hear your thoughts?" This would be interesting.

"Awh Man, I didn't want to come out and say it, but yeah man. She can read my mind. And if I got her in the car with me, she'll get it out of me no matter what, without me realizin' I'm givin it up."

She is a telepath.

**SPOV**

The weekend passed by so quickly. I worked the entire weekend, and on Saturday even pulled a double because Arlene had something come up. I was glad for the work. I could always use the extra money. It also helped me get through another two days without a word from Bill. It was hard to focus on his absence when I was runnin' like a chicken with my head cut off slinging beers and burgers. It also kept me from thinking about Friday night.

Friday night I really thought that Bill had come home when I saw someone on my porch. I was shocked to find it was Eric. And I was shocked that I opened myself up to him so freely. When I had quiet moments to myself, as I was drifting off to sleep I found myself thinking of him… Eric. I felt his lips on mine, his hands on my skin and heard his groans. My heart would race each time I thought of him. What am I doing? What is going on with me?

I'm thinking of him again this morning. I don't have to work today. I've got too much time on my hands and all I can do is think. I decide it's time to get out and weed. If I'm going to torment myself by thinking of these two vampires who I can't seem to get out of my head, then at least I can be productive while I do it.

I bring my little radio outside to listen to as I garden. The music helps my mind drift away as I pull stubborn dandelions and clover from amongst Gran's flowers. I am a little reflective as I weed, thinking of Gran and all that she did for me. I picture us out here together, weeding and stopping to drink a cup of cold sweet tea. She never cared that Bill was a vampire. She accepted him with open arms. His southern heritage and manners certainly helped win him over. But I think she was glad that I had someone to keep me company; someone that I could relax with; someone who could love me.

But does Bill love me? Truly? If he did, why would he take off for so long and why did he stop calling me? He was such a rock for me when I lost Gran. I don't know if I would have been able to make it through without him. But now as I weed and think, I wonder; do I really know him? Do I really love him, or do I love the idea of him? Do I love the peace and quiet; the freedom to give myself to someone sexually without hearing about my boobs not being big enough, or my ass being too big? Or am I loving the man, er, vampire?

How could I think that I truly love Bill if I have spent the past 4 days pining over someone else (Eric) and replaying the little time we have spent together over and over in a continuous loop? I don't get the sparks with Bill that I feel when Eric touches me. I never have. What does that mean?

Time has gotten away from me as I've been out here weeding and thinking. I realize that it's after 4:00 when I'm broken out of my thoughts hearing Joe, my mail carrier pull up the driveway. I really should get the driveway fixed, but I haven't had the funds to do so. It is rutted and bumpy over the entire length. On the plus side, it would be next to impossible for a car to come up the drive without me hearing it. Being out on the edge of town, that really was a benefit. Joe came over to hand me my mail and to be courteous I offered him some sweet tea. After a quick glass of tea and catching up on some of the local gossip, he was back on his way. After searching through the mail: phone bill, water bill, library notice (one of the books I reserved is in), gardening catalog; I am surprised to find a letter. The envelope has my name beautifully written across it.

I tear into the envelope and immediately my hand starts to tremble after seeing who it is from. It's from Bill.

_Sookie,_

_I write to you as I have been called away for a longer period of time than I have anticipated. I am unable to contact you via the telephone as I have. I am not certain how long I will be gone for, and I do not wish to argue with you about it if we were to speak. _

_I ask that you please keep your eye on my home. I did not stop my mail for this long, and I would appreciate it if you would collect it for me. My plants might also be suffering from not being watered for so long. If any are still able to be salvaged, might you consider taking them to your home to care for them?_

_I will contact you again when I am able to. _

_William_

What the fuck? Oh Gran would be rolling over if she heard my language but excuse me, what the hell is this letter? You have got to be kidding me. This is a letter you would write to an acquaintance, not someone who you have professed your love to that you share your bed with! I sit on the steps to the porch for a while with my head in my hands.

God knows how long I sat there for, but I realize that I am so angry I could just scream. So I do. I let out a big, huge scream. It's good I'm out here in the middle of nowhere, so no one hears me. That's it. I'm done. I walk inside and slam the screen door closed. I slam the mail down on the table and head up to the bathroom to take a shower. When I get upstairs, I decide to take my time in grooming myself. There's no one to impress, but I always feel better after I've primped. I pull on a pair of shorts and a comfy T-shirt and head downstairs to fix a little something to eat. It's amazing that I'm not that hungry despite all of my work outside in the yard today. Getting that letter from Bill has made me lose my appetite.

I have got to give Tara a call. I'll ask her to come over and hang out. We'll watch some crappy tv, eat some junk food and she'll have me feeling better in no time.

"Hello?"

"Hey T, what's up?"

"Oh hey Sook. I was just getting' ready to go out. Whatchya up to?"

"Well, I was hoping that you might want to come on by tonight and hang. I'm off tonight and I've had a long weekend. I got a letter from Bill today and it pissed me off. I need some girl time!"

"I wish I could sista, but I've got a date!" I know it's been a while since Tara's been out on a date, and I was wondering who with. I just saw her a few nights ago and she didn't mention a darn thing!

"When did this happen? Who with Tara?"

"I'm going out with JB. Yesterday, he was shopping at the bookstore in the strip that Tara's Togs is in. He decided to stop in and say hi. We got to talking for a while, and he asked if I would go out with him tonight. He's so sweet Sookie!" JB was a pal of ours from HS, and was an all around good guy. Just not that bright.

"Tara, that's fantastic! I'm so excited for you. You've got to call me in the morning to tell me all about it."

She says that she will and I hang up the phone. As I walk to the fridge to pull out some stuff to make myself some dinner and I almost jump out of my skin when the phone rings. I'm thinking it's probably Tara. She must have forgotten to tell something.

"Hello?"

"Hello Sookie." It's him! I'd recognize that voice anywhere.

**A/N – Okay, so Eric knows now that she's a telepath. Do you think this will change how he feels? And who do you think is on the phone calling?**

**Disclaimer – Charlaine Harris owns all of the SVM. I'm just playing.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N – A quick thank you to everyone who has put this story on alert or as a favorite; it really makes me happy to know that people are enjoying the story. For those of you that take the time to review, thank you, thank you, thank you! They really make my day.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own any of this. Charlaine Harris owns SVM. Lucky woman! :) **

**Chapter 10**

**SPOV**

"Hello Eric. How are you this evening?"

"I am well Sookie. I have business with your friend Lafayette again this evening. I thought that since I would be in Bon Temps to see him, I might pay you a visit. Will you be home this evening?"

"If you don't mind me saying so Eric, you don't seem like the type of guy who goes to see people. You seem like the type of guy that makes people come to see him. Why are you coming all the way out here to see Lafayette?"

I think I hear a throaty chuckle before he responds, "Well Sookie, I enjoyed visiting with you on Friday evening. I thought that since I had business with your friend, I might make it interesting by coming to see you as well."

Really? He's going out of his way and making a trip out to Bon Temps to see Lafayette so he can see me again. Part of me wants to do a little happy dance, because I've replayed his visit on Friday over and over since he left. The other part of me though wants to tell him it's not a good idea. And then I remember that crappy letter from Bill.

"Eric, I would like that." Did I just really say that? Yes I did. Good. Take that Bill.

"Very good. I shall see you in a couple of hours then." With that I can tell he has hung up. Vampires don't seem to have the best phone etiquette. I don't really care though at this moment.

I'm so glad that I took the time to groom properly when I showered earlier. I was shaved and plucked and my skin was exfoliated and I was ready to look my best to see Eric. Oh wait, my outfit certainly left something to be desired. I walked back into my room to choose something to wear. I didn't want to get too dressed up and have it look like I put too much effort into it, but I wanted to look good. That started with a good foundation. I went into my drawers because I didn't have a bra on currently. And I needed underwear to match. I decided on an ice blue lace set that I bought on sale at Tara's store. I had bought it to wear for Bill. No matter. I wanted to look and feel pretty. The shorts I had on were pretty comfy, but were not very attractive. But I thought that I would stick to shorts. I pulled out a khaki pair that came mid-thigh. Short, but not too short and they showed off my tan nicely. I took out a crisp, white linen button down shirt. I left a few buttons open at the top, and then tied the bottom. A little splash of perfume and I was all set.

To pass the time, and so I didn't drive myself completely nuts while I was waiting for Eric to arrive, I decided to go over to Bill's house and get his mail. I took the spare key that he had given me, threw on some flip-flops and crossed the cemetery to his house. I always liked Bill's house. It kind of reminded me of my own. For sure it had seen better years, but in the day, in Bill's human days, it must have been beautiful. As I walked up the steps, I couldn't help but get a funny feeling. You know the kind where the hair on the back of your neck sticks up. I felt like I was stepping into a scene from a horror film, the one where you're yelling at the dumb girl on the screen to just walk away but she never does. Yup. Never a good feeling. I turned around really quickly to see if I could see anything. I couldn't. I listened with my mind to see if I could pick up any signatures and I couldn't. But I just couldn't shake that bad feeling.

There was a pile of mail that had accumulated and was overflowing from the mailbox onto the landing. There also was a small brown package that had been delivered. I scooped up everything and wanted to get back to my place fast. Dang it. I was dropping things left and right. I should have brought a bag. I'll have to the next time I come over. I got everything as balanced as I could and took off down the drive towards the cemetery. I still had that feeling of dread over me. I needed to get away fast. I started to "hear" a snarly mind with mine. Oh crap. I had to pick up the pace and I took off running. Why the hell did I wear flip-flops? I couldn't exactly see where my feet were falling over all of the mail and packages. I just hope that there aren't any rocks in my way. I was almost through the cemetery and back to Hummingbird Lane and my house. I could see the lights from my house and I was never so glad. I could still sense the snarly mind.

I started to debate my plan to run straight home. I didn't want to lead whatever was watching me back to my house. Then it would know where to find me. But where could I run? I always had loved being out on the edge of town, but now I was cursing it. There was no place to go but home. And I did have my shotgun at home. Okay Sook, you can do it. Haul ass just a little further. I couldn't hold on to everything, I felt it slipping. Screw it, if it came to Bill getting his precious mail or me – I'm choosing me. Pieces of Bill's mail and the package started tumbling across my lawn and the path to my front door. I was beyond frightened at that point and couldn't really care less what happened to his mail. I made it up to the steps and slammed the door tight, locked it and ran for the shotgun. I got to the hall and slid down against the wall, panting.

Could I hear it anymore? It was still out there somewhere I'm sure. What was it? Why was it following me? My heart was pounding in my chest so hard that I thought it would explode. I sat there in silence for who knows how long before I started to hear creaks in the wood on the porch. Someone was coming.

"I've got a gun, and I know how to use it." For emphasis, I pumped the gun and got it ready to fire. I always thought the sound was a little intimidating.

"Thank you for letting me know Sookie. Is that how you greet all of the guests you are expecting?"

Oh thank God. It was Eric. I walked over to the door, opened it and flung myself at him. I couldn't see it as I wrapped my arms around his neck, but a look of concern came across his face.

"Sookie, what has happened?"

"Oh Eric, I am so glad to see you. I'm sorry I attacked you."

I felt so safe in his arms. My cheek brushed up against his, and I almost let out a little groan. It felt wonderful, but I did feel a little foolish flinging myself at him and started to let go of his neck. As I was letting go I felt his one hand rise to my arm and this other arm tightened around my waist. I could feel his lips brush against my ear.

"You have nothing to apologize for. I rather enjoyed it." His voice was so low and so seductive. I wanted to melt right there in the doorway in his arms.

"Won't you please come in Eric?" I asked realizing that I had to invite him in to my home. I felt much safer with him here, but I knew I would feel even better inside with the door closed.

"I thought you'd never ask."

I wrapped my legs around him so he could move inside and I kicked the door closed behind us when he stepped over the threshold. Why am I so drawn to this man? Well, besides the fact that he is taller than tall, has the body of a Michelangelo masterpiece and is about the most handsome man I have ever seen. All of that should be reason enough, but it is not just that. There is something else that is drawing me to him. We stand in the entry to my home quiet for a moment. His hands are now supporting my backside. My arms are still around his neck, and I am gazing into his eyes. He is so intense.

"Sookie" he says almost as a question. I'm wondering what he means as he says my name. His lips brush against mine ever so softly. His head bends down as he begins to nuzzle at my neck. A small gasp escapes me. I hold on to him tighter, and he squeezes me to him. He traces his lips up and down my neck from my collarbone to my ear. I think I might spontaneously combust. I cannot believe how I am responding to his touch. I feel like little sparks are shooting throughout my body and I don't want it to stop.

"Eric!" I cry in a panic. Through my lust-filled brain I can sense the snarly brain again. I pull myself away from him and run to the door to lock it. I don't know why I'm locking it; I'm here with a vampire who can take care of just about anyone who might try to hurt me.

"Sookie, what is it?" He can tell that I am scared and he seems to go on alert. He walks to the door and throws it open, daring whatever is out there to come and get him. God is he sexy.

How do I explain it to him without telling him what I am? How do I tell him that I can sense something out there without seeming like a paranoid and crazy person?

"There's something out there Eric. I was out there earlier, and it followed me. I went to Bill's house to get his mail and I could just tell that there was something not quite right. I took everything and started home and I knew it was following me. I ran through the cemetery and made it inside and got my shotgun. That's what I was doing when you came here. I heard the creaking up the steps and I thought you were whatever was following me."

He looked at me questioningly, pulled me in and kissed my forehead. "Don't worry Sookie. I'll just check around and will be right back. Stay here." And with that he was gone. He didn't press for any more explanation. Would he want one? What would I say? I could tell him that I heard someone, but couldn't tell who or what they were. That would be the truth, albeit not the exact truth. I went back and forth in my head for a little bit before Eric returned.

"Sookie there was definitely something out there, but I really am not certain what it was. There were some prints on the road and in the cemetery. I picked up the mail for you that I saw on the lawn." He handed me Bill's mail. "Whatever it was is not there anymore. I did a search around your entire property and from the air and saw nothing out of the ordinary."

"Thank you Eric. It really had me freaked out. Thank you for picking up the mail. Did you get the package too?"

"I did not see any package out there Sookie. Just what I gave you."

"Are you sure? There was a small brown package too. It was kinda the size of a shoebox."

"Sookie, I gathered everything I saw on your lawn. Perhaps you left the package at Bill's?"

"No. I had it with me."

"Interesting. Perhaps whatever was out there was looking for something from Bill and was not interested in harming you. Regardless, we are fortunate that trouble came after you on the night that I came to visit. I will not let anything harm you Sookie. If you'll excuse me for a moment, I need to make a call."

He stepped back onto the porch and I went into the kitchen. After my all-out run earlier, and the adrenaline that I felt earlier when Eric arrived, I need some water. I take out a True Blood and pop it into the microwave for Eric. I do not want to be a bad hostess.

He walked back inside and found me in the kitchen. I'm at the microwave about to take out his True Blood when I feel his arms snake around my waist and feel his lips at my neck again. I took his bottle out of the microwave and picked up my bottle of water to take another sip. I need to cool down. No sooner than I take the bottle away from my lips, Eric spins me around and crashes his lips into mine. My heart begins to race. What a fiery kiss. It is forceful and demanding and filled with want. My hands go to his hair as I try to pull him closer to me. He picks me up by my waist and puts me on the counter so we are at more of an even height. His hands went to hold my face and pull me to him. Although his hands are cold, I could feel heat pouring from them. I pulled his lower lip in between my own and nipped at him. He seemed to like that. I slid closer to the end of the counter and wrapped my legs back around him. I wanted to get as close to him as I could. I can't remember ever needing to get so close to someone before. As I reached my arms back behind me to help prop me up, I knocked into the bottle of True Blood and it began to spill all over the counter and the floor.

Quickly he picked me up from the counter, and before I knew it, I was in the couch in my living room, straddling his lap. I could tell from this position that I wasn't the only one worked up as I could feel his large erection straining in his jeans beneath me. I wanted him so badly, I felt like my body was on fire for him. He buried his head in the crook of my neck and grazed my skin with his fangs. I thought I was going to jump out of my skin from the sensation it caused. My hands went back to his hair, pulling him closer to me as I kissed him repeatedly wherever I could find skin.

His hands were roaming up and down my sides and my back. As they made their way to my shirt to unbutton a few of my buttons, the unthinkable happened. His phone rang.

**EPOV**

A telepath. I knew that there was something different about Sookie. Perhaps that is why I am so drawn to her. I think not. There is something else that has me so captivated that I find myself distracted since I have met her. It also makes me think about her relationship with Compton. He must know what she is. Perhaps that is why a vampire who has always held humans with distaste has been keeping company with Sookie. She is not just a mere human, but something more. There must be more to why he is with her.

After my conversation with Lafayette, I hop into the Corvette and head towards Bon Temps, calling Sookie in the car on my way over. It sounds like she is pleased to hear from me. Perhaps she has been thinking of me as much as I have been thinking of her. I laugh as she questions why I would bother to visit Lafayette when I can easily call him to me.

"Well Sookie, I enjoyed visiting with you on Friday evening. I thought that since I had business with your friend, I might make it interesting by coming to see you as well." Meeting Sookie is truly the _only_ thing good to come out of Sophie Anne forcing me to distribute V for her. As much as I despise her for making me do something so vile, if it were not for this, I would have never met Sookie.

She agrees to visit with me and I find myself actually smiling the rest of the way to see Lafayette. What has come over me?

An hour later, my visit with Lafayette over with and almost all of Sophie Anne's V sold; I get into the car with another $20,000 to pass along to that crazy bitch. I don't know how Lafayette manages to move all of that V out here in the middle of nowhere. Out here the way people's houses and cars look, they don't have enough money to do much of anything; yet he is consistently able to push the product. Enough of thinking about Sophie Anne and Lafayette and that unpleasant business. I can finally go to see the real reason I have dragged myself out to the middle of nowhere tonight. Sookie.

I arrive at her home in no time and pull to the back. I no sooner walk up the steps then I hear her heart beating very fast.

"I've got a gun, and I know how to use it." I hear her beautiful voice call out. I make out the sound of her pumping the gun and getting it ready to fire. She knows how to handle a gun? How sexy.

I let her know it's me with a quick reply and she opens the door and flings herself at me. I have no idea what has her so unnerved, but I am very thankful for it as I am holding her in my arms. I feel her warm skin brush against mine, her warm breath in my ear. She tries to get down but I do not let her. Finally she invites me in.

"I thought you'd never ask."

She wraps her legs around me and I move my hands to support her firm ass. What I wouldn't give at this moment to be holding her like this without the layers of clothes between us. I want to kiss her, I want to own her, but I do not want to do it forcefully. I want her to want me as much as I want her. I give her notice before I cannot take it anymore.

"Sookie?" I brush my lips against hers and I hear a soft gasp. It's amazing how that small sound can go directly to make my cock twitch. I start trailing her beautiful neck with kisses and am overcome with the urge to sink my fangs into her neck as I can feel her veins beneath her skin. I pull her even closer to me. I do not want to let go. I want to taste her blood. This pull is something I have not felt for many centuries.

I'm pulled from my lust-filled haze when I feel her start to panic as she calls my name. Shit. Could she tell what I was thinking about her blood? Could she sense how much I wanted to taste her? As she pulls away from me and runs to lock the door I realize she had no idea. There is some external circumstance that has her in such a panic.

"Sookie, what is it?"

She tells me that she knows something is out there and it was following her earlier tonight when she went to Compton's house to get the mail. She said that something wasn't quite right. I could imagine so as I found her in her house pumping a shotgun. After she launched herself into my arms, I had forgotten all about that. She is not good for my concentration. I insist that she stays in the house, place a kiss on her forehead and go outside to check and see what I can find. I am getting angry that someone might be threatening Sookie. What the fuck has Compton gotten her into? I will not let her get hurt.

After a search from the air, I do not see anything of interest. No human, no Vampire, no Weres, nothing. When I land on her lawn and start to walk around her property, I do smell a surprising supernatural cocktail. I smell magic, and shifter. I do not think it is her boss that I smell either. I notice that there are papers scattered all about the lawn, and go to pick them up. I see it is all Compton's mail that she has gone to collect. I look at each piece as I pick it up. The only thing I find of interest for me is what appears to be a phone bill. I pocket that, and hold on to all of the other pieces to give to Sookie.

"Sookie there was definitely something out there, but I really am not certain what it was. There were some prints on the road and in the cemetery. I picked up the mail for you that I saw on the lawn." I handed her Bill's mail. "Whatever it was is not there anymore. I did a search around your entire property and from the air and saw nothing out of the ordinary."

She started asking me about a package that she brought over from Bill's house. I did not see anything out there that resembled what she is referring to. I picked up everything that I could find under the guise of being helpful, but really because I wanted another opportunity to see if I can find anything out about Compton. I am confident that she did bring a package with her, and now it is missing. What was in that package? What has Bill gotten himself into? Perhaps whatever was outside came looking for something that Bill was expecting and not to harm Sookie. This bears looking into. I excuse myself to step outside and call Pam.

After filling her in on what has happened here in Bon Temps, I have her research all courier and delivery services to see if she can trace the origins of Bill's mystery package. I also tell her that I want to arrange for someone to watch over Sookie. I do not want her unattended until I can find out what came after her tonight. Pam gave me a hard time about that one. I reminded her it is not her place to question me.

I walk back into the house and find Sookie in the kitchen. Her back is to me and I hesitate for a moment to take in how truly beautiful she is. Her golden hair is cascading down her back. She has curves in all the right places. Her shapely legs are tanned and toned. I am getting hard just looking at her. I make my way across the kitchen and wrap my arms around her. She takes a True Blood out of the microwave for me, and then takes a drink of some water. I turn her around and see little drops of water glistening on her lower lip. I realize that I want to be that drop of water and I my lips crash into hers in a deep and passionate kiss. I can hear her heart beat faster and it drives me to kiss her harder. Her lips feel soft and warm and I want to feel them all over my body. Her hands find their way into my hair as I put her up on the counter.

The way she looks at me is incredible. She is not afraid. She is filled with desire. I can smell her arousal and it fuels my own. I put my hands on the sides of her face to bring her closer to me and she starts to nip at my lower lip with her lips and teeth. I start to get even harder, and try to push myself into her as she moves closer to the edge of the counter. She wraps her legs around me and without thinking I start to thrust my erection into her core. Even though her clothes and mine, I can feel her heat. She spills the True Blood, and before she gets covered in it, I pull her to the couch with Vampire speed.

I want to get closer to her. I slowly drag my fangs across her neck. Her veins are so close below my fangs, I long to bite her. Without thinking I thrust my hips upwards as she is straddling my lap, and she pushes down onto my erection. I can't take it anymore. I will make her mine. Her blood, her sex, all of her will be mine. As I start to unbutton her shirt, my phone rings. She pauses and I continue to unbutton. I want to kill whoever is calling me. But I stopped. I kissed her on the forehead.

"One moment little one."

It was Sophie Anne. Damn her!

**A/N – A shout out to SuperK4141**** for her suggestion to have Eric snoop through Bill's mail! It just so happened to work well with the story. Thanks!**

**So, what do you think was after Sookie? Was it after the package, or her? Do you think that tonight will be the night Sookie & Eric get together, or will the Queen's call be a major mood-killer? Let me know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who was kind enough to take the time and review. They thrill me to no end. It was a tough week for me to respond to my reviews as I normally do. I'll be much better this week… I promise! Also thank you to everyone who put this story on alert. My goal is to update at least once a week.**

**Lots of people wanting to see E&S finally getting together. Let's see if they do!**

**Disclaimer – I'm just taking the characters out for a test drive. Catherine Harris owns the SVM.**

**Chapter 11**

**EPOV**

Damn that childish Queen! I am so close to making Sookie my own. I do not want to stop. Why must she call now? As I stare at the phone and debate answering it, I feel Sookie's breath on my neck, and her lips on my ear. _Fuck it! _Sophie Ann is calling me about the V I am sure of it. And I do not want to discuss that around Sookie. I am not going to answer. It finally stops ringing.

Sookie. Her hands are now bunched in my hair. She is kissing my neck and I cannot believe how I am responding to just her touch. My hands run along her body, grazing the side of her breast. She moans with the sensation. My hands move to bring her face closer to mine. As I look into her big blue eyes I see lust, desire and need. Things I am sure are mirrored in my own. She takes my bottom lip between her teeth and pulls a little, as her hands snake down my chest in between us. She is now stroking her small hands over my large erection. As I am about to call out her name, the phone rings again. Fuck! I am about to throw my cell phone across the room.

"Sookie." If I needed to breathe now, I am sure I would be sounding breathless as she is relentlessly fumbling with the button on my jeans. She doesn't hear the phone ringing, or simply doesn't care to stop.

"Hmm?" She replies between nips at my neck. By the gods this woman was killing me.

"Sookie. I must answer this. If I do not, the caller will be persistent until I do. I'll step outside."

She gave me a pout and an expression that showed disappointment and frustration. This was good for my plan to make her mine. At least the disappointment was. The frustration I hoped to alleviate as soon as I was done on the phone. She crawled off of my lap and lay back on the couch. Her hair cascaded over a pillow and the arm of the couch, and she threw her arm across her face. I got up and stepped outside.

"Northman."

"Sheriff. It would do you well to remember to answer when I call."

"Your majesty, I just did. I am busy taking care of area business. What can I do for you this evening?" I didn't want her to know about Sookie. It was none of her business, and I was furious with her for being such a cock-block, so I was a little less patient with her then I normally was. I'm not patient with many, but she is my monarch after all.

"Whatever Eric." She was SUCH a juvenile. "So. Tell me, what is the news from our venture?"

"You should be pleased. The number is greater than the last time." I do not want to get into this over the phone. You never know who is listening. Selling vampire blood is a heinous crime and I know that if it came down to it, Sophie Ann would throw me to the Magister to save her skin, so I refuse to say anything that might be used against me while speaking on the phone or via email.

"Good news then. I tried you at your club first. Why are you not there? Where are you?"

"I had to come to the source tonight your majesty."

"Is that wise Eric?" The senseless, puerile woman!

"Is any of this wise Sophie Ann?" Enough of the majesty crap. If she was questioning me about what was wise after she was the one having me push her blood; I could not bring myself to keep up the bullshit. I was much more astute than she will ever be and I am having a hard time containing my dislike of her.

"Now, now Sheriff. No need to break out the claws. Will I be seeing you tomorrow?" I look through the window and see Sookie on the couch. I do not want to head to New Orleans tomorrow. I would rather stay here and finish what we've started.

"Sophie Ann, I will try. I have some meetings on my sheriff's calendar that would be best not to reschedule. If I am unable, I will send my second."

"Ah, your child Pamela is delicious. I was rather hoping to see you though." Despite the fact that my queen preferred women, she has been trying to bed me as long as I have known her. I have never given in. In part because I think that she is truly juvenile and as such I find her unappealing. Truthfully though, I like keeping her in a position of wanting. It gave me more power.

"Until tomorrow. I will alert Andre who is coming."

"Very well then Eric."

As much as I did not like Sophie Ann, her second, Andre was intolerable. Part of what made him so intolerable was the fact that he was her favorite child, which he knew and exploited every opportunity he had.

I sighed and turned to walk back into the house to where I left Sookie. Unfortunately she was no longer there. I heard her call to me from the kitchen. I found her sitting at the table drinking a cup of tea. She pushed the chair out next to her with her foot and suggested I sit down. There was a bottle of True Blood waiting for me. I was hungry, but it wasn't for a bottle of this synthetic crap. I was hungry for her. Prior to my phone ringing, she was hungry for me too.

"Sookie, I am sorry for the disturbance." I am not one to say I am sorry, but in this case, I truly was.

**SPOV**

I am so glad that Eric didn't answer the phone. I am just captivated by him and the feeling of his hands on my skin and his lips against mine. He is just driving me mad. I don't know what it is, the feeling of abandonment from Bill, the scare from earlier this evening, the fact that I haven't had sex in weeks or the fact that this Vampire was about the most handsome man I have ever laid eyes on but I can't get enough of him.

Since he has ignored the phone, he obviously wants me and that makes me feel a little more brazen and confident. As I'm staring into the deep pools of blue that are his eyes, I decide that I need this. I need to feel even closer to him. My hands brush over the muscles in his chest, so firm. I brush against his nipples and I feel him shiver slightly as he brings me in for a kiss. My hands keep going lower between us and find the bulge in his pants. By God he is big. And ready for me. Yum! As I begin to stroke him gently through his jeans, the phone rings again! I am not ready to give up. He ignored it once before, he can ignore it again right? I lean in towards his neck and start to nibble, and leave my hands to continue trying to unbutton his jeans.

I hear him call my name, but all I can do is reply with a grunt/moan/ incoherent sound. Oh, don't tell me you are going to answer this… He did. He told me he was going to answer it because otherwise whoever was calling would just keep at it. Well, I guess I _could_ see his point, but that doesn't mean that I have to like it. I climbed off of his lap and threw myself onto the couch. I was probably acting like a child, but I was not happy. I watched Eric for a moment through the window and could tell he was pretty unhappy himself. He kept running his hand through his hair as he talked. I didn't want to feel like I was spying on him, so I decided to go into the kitchen and get something to drink.

Now I'm not really a drinker, but I wanted to have a little glass of something to take the edge off. I was a tense jittery mess who needed release in the worst way. Maybe a small drink would ease my nerves. Nah, drinking rarely leads to something good. And it's certainly not like my inhibitions needed to be lowered any more than they already are. I was practically throwing myself at Eric. Tea. I think I had some tea in here that might calm me down.

I sat in the kitchen drinking my cup of tea when I could hear Eric walk back into the house. The door slammed behind him and he called out to me.

"I'm in here Eric." He walked toward the room and stood in the entryway leaning his weight against it. God did he look good.

"Come have a seat. I took some blood out for you." I motioned for him to sit next to me by pushing out the chair I had my feet resting on. He sat down next to me and began to play with the bottle, but not taking a drink. Before I started to ask him if he preferred a different blood type, he started to speak.

"Sookie, I am sorry for the disturbance." He looked sincere. I was sorry too. I felt safe with Eric. I felt wanted. Who wouldn't want to feel safe and wanted? Isn't that what everyone wants?

"That's okay Eric. I understand you are an important Vampire."

"I think that there are things that we should discuss." He says as he reaches across the table for my hand. While I am happy to be in contact with him again, I am finding it distracting as his thumb is rubbing back and forth across the back of my hand. I feel that spark, and it is driving me mad not to jump back into his arms again. I feel like I can lose myself looking into his eyes. God! What is going on with me?

"Sookie, it seems like there are many things that you do not know about our world. How long have you been with Mr. Compton?"

"About 8 months, give or take." What in the world is he getting at?

"And in that time, how often have you had his blood?"

Hmm. I had to think about that. Well, Eric knows about the time with the Rattray's. And then there was one other time when I was in that accident. That really was it. "Twice Eric. Why?"

"It is very rare for a Vampire to give a human his or her blood. We take blood from humans, we need it to survive, but we do not share our special blood with humans often. I know that Bill gave you blood on the second night that you met. And that's been bothering me."

I wonder why? I found out when he continued on.

"It bothers me because we so carefully guard our blood. And for someone who he just met, he gives you what I'm sure equated to a lot of blood. My instincts tell me that something is off about that. You don't survive 1,000 years if you don't have good instincts. Did he tell you about the side effects of the blood?"

Where is he going with this? "Yes. He told me that he would be able to sense me wherever I was, and could help me if I got into trouble like I did that night. I was glad about that part. He also told me that it would increase my libido."

"And that is all Sookie?"

"Yes."

"Hmm." Did he just say Hmm? Vampires don't say hmm. Especially ones like Eric. This can't be good.

"Well, that sure was helpful Eric." He chuckled at me and smiled. What the hell? His face then went expressionless again as he began talking.

"When you ingest a vampire's blood, what Bill told you does indeed happen. It also intensifies any feelings that you may have. It would have made you feel more secure with him. It would have made you feel more attracted to him than you already were. Especially if you have a lot of blood. Do you understand why I am questioning this Sookie?"

I had to think for a minute. On the second night we met, Bill gave me a TON of his blood. I needed it, or I was going to die. He made that pretty clear. But he gave it to me because he owed me. I saved him and he was saving me back. But after that I did start having those dreams of him. And my non-existent sex drive and sex life did go into overdrive after that point. Were those feelings true? Were they my own, or was it because of the blood?

"Eric, how long do the side effects last, when do they wear off?"

"They will lessen in time Sookie. It depends on how much you take, and how frequently you take it."

"Uh-huh." My mind was reeling.

"When was the last time you had his blood Sookie?"

"I don't know for sure Eric, but it was a couple of months ago when I was involved in a hit-and-run accident and had broken some bones. He gave me blood to heal. Otherwise it would have taken forever, and I couldn't bear to be off of work and well, it really hurt."

"What happened with the accident Sookie?"

"I was driving home late one night, and before I knew it someone crashed into the back of my car and drove me into a tree. I cracked some ribs from the impact with the seatbelt. I had a concussion, and a broken collarbone. Man did it hurt. Bill ran up and found me and gave me blood to heal. I was so grateful."

"And did you see the car that struck you?"

"No. Funny thing, I know it was late and I was tired, but driving home I didn't see any tail lights behind me. I was so shocked."

It looked like wheels were turning in his head.

"Tell me, when was the last time you heard from Bill?"

"Today as a matter of fact. He actually sent me a letter."

"May I see it?"

I went to go retrieve the letter and brought it to him. I gave him the letter and sat back down. My tea was empty, so I went to the kettle to put it on for more.

"Sookie, do you find the tone of this letter to be consistent with how Bill normally spoke to you?"

"Not really Eric. If you must know, I thought it sounded very impersonal, and like he was writing to someone who he barely knew. Not someone he was intimate with."

"And how has your relationship been Sookie? Before he left?"

"It was fine. It was exciting at first, because, well you know. I told you the other day. That newness wore off after time, but from all the relationships I've seen, it happens with most people right? Lately, he's been really busy with work though. He's taken overnight trips before. I don't ask because I don't want to pry; and well, Bill isn't the most open book."

"Now that you mention our talk the other night, there is something else that I have been wondering Sookie."

Oh crap. What now?

"Yes, Eric?"

"You mentioned a peaceful feeling when you were around Bill, and that being part of the reason you were attracted to him. What did you mean by that?" He raised his eyebrow with that statement.

Crappity Crap Crap. What do I do? Why did he have to remember that? And more importantly, why did I have to say anything about it in the first place? Bill told me that I should tell no one about my telepathy. People kind of knew about it around here, but I was just "Crazy Sookie" to most of them. But Bill was pretty clear about not telling anyone who might not already know. I trusted Eric though. If I told him, what would he do? What kind of hold would that give him over me? Did I trust him enough to share my secret?

My hands were twisting in my lap. I couldn't look at him. Thank God I was saved by the kettle. It started to whistle, and I was thankful for the need to get up and shut off the burner and pour my tea.

"Would you like another blood Eric?" He shook his head no.

Okay, so much for changing the subject. "Eric, I am sure that you have other questions. Can we get back to that?" God, what a wimp I am. I just can't answer him right now. He's raising that eyebrow at me again.

"Okay Sookie, but we will get back to it. So do you love him Sookie?"

And why did I think that putting off telling him I am a telepath would be the easier way to go?

"Eric, I don't know. I thought I did. But like I told you the other night, I feel like he has abandoned me. That stupid letter that he sent really doesn't endear him more to me. And now I'm wondering after listening to you about the effects of Vampire blood, was anything that I ever felt real? Did I just go along with things because it was easy and because of the blood? Or, was there real feeling there? This just isn't what I thought would happen when you love someone." It was all so confusing. I really did think I loved him at one point. That point being a few weeks ago. But you don't abandon someone you love. You don't send them crappy impersonal letters and you don't force feed them your blood and not tell you all of the truth about it.

"And does Bill claim to love you?"

"Ha." I snickered. "Ya know Eric, if you asked me a month ago that question in that way I would have been SO furious with you. Does Bill 'claim' to love me? But now, I can't get upset about it. He did. He has told me he loves me. Not as often as a girl would like to hear it, but he has used those words. And now, I'm not so sure."

Where is all of this going? Again it looks like he has wheels turning in his brain.

"What do you know about Bill?"

"That he came back to Bon Temps because his family home is here. The last living relative died a while back, and he wanted to come back to his roots. He was a farmer before he was drafted to serve in the Civil War. He left behind a wife and 2 children and he does not know what became of them."

"Is that all?"

"He does leave from time to time on special assignments for his boss. I guess that's you now right? He is highly skilled with computers and has been working in his home on something for a while now. He won't discuss it with me, and I figure it's probably something that I am better off not knowing about."

"That's it? 

"Pretty much." I never really thought of it before, but that really doesn't seem like much. After being with him for all of this time, I don't know much about his life as a vampire before he came to Bon Temps, and I really know nothing of his vampire life now.

"Do you want to know more Sookie?"

"You know more?"

"Yes."

"Then yes. Yes I do." This should be interesting.

"Bill came into the service of the Queen about 50 or so years ago. He became a valued member of her court for years and had been called upon to complete a variety of special assignments for the queen. Some I have knowledge of, others I do not. He worked for her, not for me."

"The what?" I think I just heard him say the Queen. WTF? Eric took both of my hands in his. He rested his elbows on his thighs, and looked directly into my eyes. Oh crap.

"The Queen Sookie. Each state has a vampire monarch. It has been this way for centuries, and dates back to Europe. The monarch is the most powerful vampire in the state. Bill was one of her favorites."

"Do you know the Queen Eric?"

"Yes. I report to her. She is the one who made me sheriff."

"Oh."

"Bill never gave any indication of wanting to leave the Queen's court and I was surprised when he returned to my area. All vampires wanting to reside in a certain area must petition the area's sheriff. I am sheriff of this area. He came with a letter from the Queen, encouraging me to permit him to return to his ancestral home. I gave him permission to do so. In return, Bill is required to check in with me periodically, including if he intends to leave my area for any length of time. He visited me to tell me he was going out of town. He also has been required to spend time in Fangtasia, my bar, once a month. Every vampire in my area is required to do so."

"He never mentioned that last part. I guess that there is quite a bit about Bill that I did not know."

"Do you want to know where Bill is Sookie?"

"Do you know?" 

"I may."

"I don't know Eric. I don't know how that can make me feel any better about this. He obviously can't or won't call me. He doesn't want to come back, or can't. And I don't know if he's been honest with me."

"There are so many pieces to this puzzle in front of me, and I am trying to put all of the pieces together. I am certain that you are keeping something from me Sookie, and I would hope that you trust me. I want you to trust me, and Sookie," he tilted my head up so I was looking directly in his eyes "I want to help you." He brushed a feather-soft kiss on my lips and pulled back to look at me again.

Oh Hell. I am so used to being able to read minds. I really wish I could read Eric's so I know what he is thinking.

"Okay Eric, let's say I do trust you. How do I know that you will not hold what I tell you against me?"

"Are you a spy?"

"No? What kind of question is that?"

"Are you looking to hurt me or mine?" 

"No? Again Eric, what kind of question is that?"

"Then if you are not being dishonest; and you do not intend to bring me or mine harm; and you are not a spy then you should know that I will keep whatever you tell me between you and me. I do not wish you harm Sookie."

Here goes nothing…

"I can read people's minds."

**EPOV**

Once I saw her sitting sipping her tea, I knew that our moment from earlier was gone. At least for the time being. We needed to talk. I needed to put all of the puzzle pieces together. Bill was back and had tied himself to Sookie so soon. He fed her a large amount of her blood. He never cared for humans, and took great pains to keep his human away from other vampire. She had a mysterious accident, and he fed her his blood again. From the sounds of her injuries, it must have been quite a bit of blood. He had taken off without word for weeks and now has been pictured in the King of Arkansas' court. He sent a letter to Sookie asking to pick up his mail, and on that very night, she is followed by something smelled of magic and shifter. She feels threatened, and then this mystery package goes missing. The Queen is constantly calling and having me push V to help pay her debts. And Sookie, is a telepath. There are too many coincidences here.

We've been talking it out for a little while now. I've been rubbing circles on the back of one of her hands to calm her down and keep her focused. It's killing me, because there is a feeling I get when we touch that I have not felt with any other in all of my thousand years.

I want her to trust me. I now know she is a telepath, but I want her to want me to know she is one. I may be forcing her hand a little bit, but she did open the door in our conversation last week when she brought up the peaceful feeling with Bill. I am looking in her eyes and I hope she chooses to put her trust in me. She does.

"Thank you Sookie. Thank you for trusting me with the secret of your gift."

"Gift? What gift? This is a curse!" I cannot believe my ears. How does she think this is a curse?

"Sookie. Can you hear my thoughts?" I do not think she does, because earlier she would certainly have behaved differently if she knew some of the things that I was thinking of doing with her.

"No. That's what I meant about the peaceful feeling. I can't hear vampires. I don't know why. Some people are not as easy to read as others, but you, Bill, others, you are silent."

"Then this is not a curse." I was glad to confirm that she could not hear us. I would hate to have to kill such a unique creature.

"Ha! Easy for you to say. Try having your own mother be scared of you because of what you were, never really believing you. Try being a child who didn't understand all of the vile and nasty thoughts that some adults have, but having to hear them anyway. Try never being able to truly relax or put your guard down because you will let your shields drop and you are either overwhelmed by all of the thoughts, or you can't look at your friends or your family in the eye because you've heard something that you really didn't want to know. Try never being able to date anyone, because you heard their every thought. Try being a virgin for a quarter of a century because you couldn't bear to hear all of the disgusting things that the guys were thinking when they touched you and you tried to have sex. Then tell me it's not a freaking curse!" I had never thought of it that way. I hadn't really thought of it at all, but hearing her say all of those things; I understood that she did not have an easy life. She jumped up out of her chair and stomped into the living room. She was at the fireplace looking at a photo on the mantle.

"She was the only one Eric. My Gran. The only one who loved me no matter what. She held me when I cried, and told me that I was better than whatever or whoever was getting me down. She told me I could do anything I wanted to do and be anything I wanted to be. When I met Bill, she encouraged me. She didn't hold it against him that he was a Vampire. She just wanted me to be happy."

I wrapped my arms around her from behind, unsure of what to say. I heard her sniffle, and I could tell she was wiping her eyes. I turned her around to face me and I kissed away her tears. Vampires need blood to survive, but we enjoyed human tears too. I couldn't help myself. She was delicious. Before I knew it, she reached her hands into my hair and pulled me close to her and began kissing me. Gently at first, her warm soft lips ghosting over mine. But quickly she sought out my tongue and kissed me with more forcefulness and want. Her hands went to the hem of my shirt. She balled the fabric in her fists, and then stopped to try and pull it over my head. Having a considerable height advantage over her, I decided to help.

Her eyes were glazed over as she took in my chest. Her hands ran across it, and she closed in to plant warm kisses all over it. She looked up at me and said "I can't hear your thoughts Eric, and it's wonderful. I can't tell what it is you are thinking, and although right now I may want to, I am so glad that I can't."

I responded by picking her up and bringing her to the couch as I kissed her. I was just about to settle us down to the comfortable spot we held before; she looked at me sheepishly and said "How about the bedroom?"

By gods I was a lucky man.

**A/N – So, was that mean of me? They get together, but we don't get to read all about it just yet. Was Sookie right to trust Eric and tell her that she was a telepath? Will Eric be able to piece this puzzle together soon? Thanks for reading everyone. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. – jax **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N – Disclaimer, I don't own any of the characters!**

**Chapter 11**

**SPOV**

It felt good to let Eric know about my ability. It felt right to trust him. But my telepathy a gift? Ha! I had thought that Eric was a smart man, but really – there is no gift in hearing people's every thought. I told him as much. It's why I kept to myself for so much of my life. It's what drew me to Bill in the beginning, the quiet. Is that why I liked being with him? The quiet? The quiet and the blood he gave me? And here is Eric. Strong, powerful, drop dead (_no pun intended, although it's a good one_.) gorgeous and here with me. He is listening to me as I go on and on and doesn't seem to be judging me. He's quiet and comforting as I'm feeling so sad about Gran. And he's taking an interest in me for me. There's no blood involved. Just honest attraction. Oh my God. He's kissing my tears away. I know that tears are probably like catnip to a vampire, but I think this is probably the single most romantic thing that anyone has ever done. Oh how I want this man. For just the briefest of moments I think that this it is wrong of me to want him so much; it would be wrong to jump into his arms and possibly more. But with just one look into his eyes and that brief moment passed. I decided to go for it.

His lips were calling to me, but they were too far away. I grabbed his hair with both hands, and pulled those lips closer to mine. I was a little unsure at first, and just passed my lips over his softly and gently. He did not seem to mind. I got a little surer of myself and what I was doing. I started to brush his lips with my tongue and demanded entry into his mouth. I put all of the emotions that I was feeling into kissing him. Our tongues danced together and my heart started racing. All of the electricity that I felt when we touched that first night was racing through my body. I wanted to feel more of his skin against mine. It was almost a compulsion. I grabbed his shirt in my hands and wanted to pull it over his head. He went to help and I was mesmerized by the way his pecs and his biceps flexed as he removed his shirt. This man was built well. I was drawn to his chest like a moth to a flame. I just wanted to touch it. It was perfect. I ran my hands all over his chest. It was like sculpted marble. I couldn't help but kiss it. All over.

He moaned a small moan, low and deep. I don't know if he intended for me to hear it, but I did. I guess I more felt it then heard it as my lips were pressed to his chest. For once I found myself wishing that I knew what someone was thinking; but his mind was beautifully quiet to me. I told him as much, which was right about when he picked me up and started to kiss me hard and fast. I could tell that we were going to settle into the couch, which wasn't nearly suitable for what I hoped to do. Was I going to do this? Again, I had a moment of uncertainty. Should I tell him what I wanted? Yes. When I suggested moving to the bedroom I could feel the corners of his mouth turn up. He started moving towards the back of the house carrying me with my legs wrapped tightly around his waist, trailing kisses up his neck, and twirling his golden hair between my fingers.

I stopped kissing him only to tell him that my room was in the back on the left. One of his hands went to hold my head while he held my bottom with his other. I was holding on to his waist so tightly with my legs, I don't think he'd need to support me with either hand, but I was enjoying it – especially when he would give my bottom a small squeeze. He was kissing me intensely and I couldn't help but move my hands to his face. He was so handsome, with a just little stubble that was tickling my hands. He managed to get us into the room and slammed the door closed with a quick kick of his heel. He made his way over to my bed (I was so glad I had changed the sheets earlier today!) and put me down slowly and gently on it. I got to my knees and knelt before him. I was almost eye to eye with him this way, at least close enough. I started to unbutton my linen shirt slowly, one small button after the other. He watched my hands very intently. His expression was impassioned and full of lust. After the shirt fell to the floor, I pulled one strap of my bra down my shoulder before moving to the other side. In an instant, I felt his big hands on my shoulders, tracing the tracks of where the straps had been.

"Look at me Sookie."

There were so many feelings running through me right now. Obviously lust, desire, need and want were pretty high up there. I also was feeling wanted, desired, important and powerful. Powerful because it was me that was making this 1,000 year old vampire feel this way. I also felt safe. I felt like with him, no harm could ever come to me. I felt safe enough to tell him my secrets, and I felt safe enough to give him myself. So I looked into his eyes.

"Yes Eric?"

"Sookie, I want you. I have since the first time I saw you. But, I do not want to be with you only to have you regret it later. You were with another vampire, although I am his sheriff and I can, I do not want to just take you from him. I want you to come to me freely."

In a way, I kinda couldn't believe that just as I was starting to undress, he decided that it would be a good time to talk about Bill. But, I really did appreciate him trying to make sure that I wasn't doing this because I was getting carried away in the heat of the moment.

"Eric, I told you – I do not belong to Bill. I belong to myself. He abandoned me Eric. He left, and left me here with no word of his return. I question what I have felt for him. I wonder if the feelings I have had are real, or based on circumstance. But you, you make me feel safe. You make me feel, well lots of things. Like, little sparks throughout my body when you touch me. I've thought about you since I met you. I want this Eric. I don't want to spend a single moment thinking about anyone else now." I reached my hand out and put it on his chest. A large hand covered mine. His gaze was intense and his eyes didn't move from mine.

"I'm glad to hear it Sookie. But you need to be clear what this means."

"What does it mean Eric?"

"I do not share with others. If we do this, as much as you say that you belong to yourself Sookie, you will be mine."

"Tell me exactly what that means Eric." I said as I trailed my finger down his chest to the waist of his jeans.

"It means just that Sookie; you will be mine. No other may have you. None may lay a hand on you, feed from you or bother you. I protect what is mine Sookie. I can be ruthless, and would be when it came to you. Of that you can be certain."

In as much as I wanted to call him a Neanderthal with the whole "Mine" business, I thought it was probably just easier than saying "my girlfriend" or "my boyfriend". That would seem silly coming from one as old as he was. And if it prevented any other vampires from trying to feed from me or hassle me, then it was it really that bad being his? While my head was fighting the whole "mine" thing, and somewhere in the back of it was saying that I hadn't told Bill that we were through; my heart and my gut were telling me that being with Eric was right. I was never one to jump into something before but…

"So long as I will not be treated as a pet or a possession Eric; so be it."

And with that his lips crashed into mine. His one hand quickly went behind my head gripping my hair and forcing our lips together. His other hand went quickly behind my back, unclasping my bra and sending it floating to the floor with my shirt.

"So beautiful." He murmured as he pushed me back onto the mattress. And I believed him.

I felt such a hunger for him; I had never felt for another before. The feel of his skin on mine was absolutely electrifying and I wanted more. I wrapped my legs around his and tried to pull us together even further. I could feel his erection grind against me, and I couldn't wait for us to shed what little clothing we still had on. As if he were the mind-reader, faster than I could imagine he undressed us both. Vampires have amazing speed. He hovered over me in the darkness looking into my eyes and then all over my body. The sliver of moonlight that was shining through the window hit his face, and down his back. If I live to be a hundred, I do not think I will ever see someone more beautiful as he looked in that moment. His eyes returned to mine, and he spoke to me in another language. Although I could not understand what he said, I could not mistake the tenderness in his voice. My hands ran down his back and rested on his ass. I couldn't help but squeeze and try to pull him closer to me. One of his hands cupped my breast, and his other ran lower, towards the warmth between my legs. His lips and tongue played with mine, while his fingers played below. Although Eric was cold, I could feel warmth spreading throughout my body. I was tingling all over, and could not wait any longer.

"Eric… please." I moaned softly into his ear. I couldn't bring my voice much louder than a whisper, but I knew he would hear me.

"Yes lover?" He responded with a breathless quality to his voice.

"Now."

And with that he kissed me like I have never been kissed, and entered me at the same time. If I died at that moment, I would have died happy. Very happy. We moved together in perfect rhythm. He filled me exactly, and I could never remember feeling so good in my life. I never wanted this feeling to end. I could feel my climax building as his hips moved fluidly with mine. His hands roamed up and down my body caressing me as he kissed me and whispered to me in that other language. As I felt myself about to reach my climax and slip over the edge, I turned my head to the side and bared my neck for him. I needed this to feel complete with him. He stopped for a moment as if to question what I was offering.

"Please. I am yours." And with that he let out a growl and bit my neck. I called his name as I came, and grabbed on to him as if he was my anchor in the wind. He drank in for a few moments as I shuddered beneath him and then I felt him reach his own release. He lazily licked the small puncture marks on my neck to close them and then rolled to my side. He pulled me close so I was facing him. I kissed his brow, his cheeks, his chin and finally his lips.

"Stay with me until I sleep Eric?" I didn't want the moment to end. I knew he would have to leave and return to Shreveport before dawn, but I didn't want to let him go.

"Of course lover. Do you wish to sleep now?"

"Not quite yet. I am just not ready for you to go."

His hand rubbed up and down my arm. His hand found mine. He threaded his fingers with mine and pulled my hand to his lips to kiss it before he replied, "Neither am I."

**A/N – So there you have it. They finally got together! So where do they go from here?**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review or put this story in their favorites or on alert. I really appreciate it! Sorry for the delay in responding. I was hoping to have this up by Tuesday, but I've been sick and haven't had a chance to finish it up until now. That said, I'm already working on Ch. 14. As always, I don't own any of the characters, Charlaine Harris is the owner of the SVM.**

**Chapter 13**

**EPOV**

Sookie is such a unique creature. I have found myself thinking of her more than I should in the days since I met her. I have thought of her full red lips, the curves of her body, her warmth, her touch. I have thought about how she would look beneath me as we pleasured one another. And now, it is becoming a reality. There is nothing more that I would like to do at this moment than to claim this woman for my own. In all of my years I have never taken a pet or a companion. I have taken pleasure in countless women over the centuries, and have never thought twice for their well-being or their wishes. However, before I can take Sookie as I desire, I want to make sure that she knows that to do this is to choose me. She will no longer associate with Bill. She will be mine in all ways that matter. I will protect her and take care of her as she deserves to be. She is different.

I knew from earlier in the evening that Bill has not schooled her at all in our world. Normally, I would appreciate his desire to keep our ways secret. However, if he truly cared for her and took her seriously, he would have given her more insight into our world, and what this means. I will not keep her in the dark. I will not always tell her everything, but she will not be left ignorant in matters of importance. I tell her that I will not share her with others. She is a smart girl. She asks me what it really means. I tell her that no other may touch her, feed from her or bother her. I am impressed when she tells me that she will not be treated like a pet or a possession. I would never want to treat her as such. She is so much more. A beautiful human such as Sookie would be desired by any vampire, male or female. And that she is a telepath on top of it all makes it all the more so. Vampires always desire the best, the most of whatever it is they deem worthy of possessing. Therefore, I will guard her as if she is my most precious possession.

She was kneeling before me on the bed, looking at me with such desire. Being so close to her was testing my restraint. She had already removed her blouse, I helped remove her bra. The visions I had of her since meeting her did not compare to the actual flesh. Her skin was so soft and warm to the touch. Her soft lips parted and she caressed my fangs with her tongue. I could not bear to have any clothing between us any longer and worked to remove them at a vampire's speed. The restraint and patience I have shown has run out. I must have her now. I have never before paused when taking what I wanted, which extended to feeding and fucking. But now, I can't help but stop to look down at her. A moonbeam that sneaks through the curtains crosses her face and illuminates her eyes. I do not remember anyone looking as beautiful as her in this moment. I told her so in my native language.

To feel her small hands roaming over my body was something that gives me great pleasure. The warmth in her touch, the tenderness with which she is touching me, the way she is trying to pull me closer to her; it is unbelievable. I teased her with my touches, and I heard her softly call to me.

"Eric…please" Her voice was so soft and so full of want and was barely a whisper.

"Yes lover?" Very soon she would be just that.

"Now." She answered me breathlessly. I thought she'd never ask.

It was time for me to claim Sookie for my own. I would wait no longer. As I entered her she let out a small moan of pleasure. Within moments she moved her hips in perfect rhythm with my own. How perfect, how warm. Just right. I cannot think of the last time that I took such pleasure from being with a human. When I thought it could not get any better, she turned her head and bared her neck to me. Could this be?

"Please. I am yours."

Her blood had been calling to me all night. I would finally be able to taste her. I had been dreaming of this moment since I first saw her dancing. I covered her neck in small kisses before plunging my fangs into her vein. Oh, gods! I heard her shout my name as she reached her climax. As soon as her warm blood started drawing into my mouth, I was done. I have never tasted anything more amazing in my 1,000 years as a vampire. She was perfect in every way. I would remind her of this often. After tasting her, I wonder how I will able be ever to drink a blood substitute again. I must not take too much, so I withdrew my fangs and licked the puncture marks on her neck to stop the bleeding and to heal her.

She asks me to stay with her until she fell asleep. It was not my intention to let her sleep just yet.

She stayed awake for a few more hours. I held her as we talked a little, and played quite a bit more. How unusual it was for me to spend time so intimately with another. For some, humans mostly, the act of sex itself is intimate. It can be, but for me the intimacy tonight is in staying after the act. Talking to Sookie and holding her. The last person that I can recall having anything close to this with is Pam. But that was different, as I was sharing with her because she was my child. Not my lover.

I can sense that Sookie is growing tired now. It is good as dawn is growing closer. I must be leaving soon to make it back to the safety of my day chamber. Her breathing is growing steadier now, and I can hear her heartbeat settle into a restful rhythm. She fits into my side as if she was a puzzle piece that I was unaware I was missing. What a fool Compton is. He had something so exceptional in Sookie, and in essence gave her away. I would not be so foolhardy. While tonight has been extraordinary, I do have much work ahead of me as a result. It is even more important now that I find out what Compton is up to. There is his phone log to go through and trace, the missing package to trace, the matter of the creature that was following Sookie and unfortunately, the queen to deal with.

I begrudgingly leave the warmth of Sookie's bed and get dressed. It is time for me to leave. She looks peaceful as she rests. As I head to my home, I make a few phone calls in the car. I call Pam to check in. Everything is fine at the bar, and she hopes to have some information for me about the missing package before she leaves to visit the Queen at first dark. I will not send Pam alone. I do not trust the Queen. I will have someone follow her and observe. I will also check in with Rasul and make sure he keeps an eye on my child. It pays to have loyal friends in service of the Queen. Rasul has helped me on more than one occasion. My next call is to my day man. I leave him a message with strict instructions on matters that I want taken care of first thing in the morning.

As I retire to my chamber, I do not shower as I normally would. I want to go to bed with the smell of Sookie on me and around me as I fall dead for the day.

**SPOV**

The sun is streaming through my window, and I hear signs of activity outside. Birds are chirping and I can hear a lawnmower and trucks in the distance. What time is it? Ugh. 12:00. I can't believe that I slept so late. As I reach over to where Eric had laid last night, I can't help but smile. I wish that he was still here; although I knew when I woke up I would be alone. That is one thing that I do not like about being with a vampire; always waking up alone. Man, was I out like a light! I guess hours of spectacular sex will do that to a gal. I didn't want to fall asleep last night, but I was just so tired. It felt so nice to lie in Eric's arms.

I made my way to the bathroom and was amazed at the mess my hair became. A cross between bedhead and lots of sex made my hair a veritable (word of the day) rat's nest. It was so relaxing to step into the shower and feel the hot water run over my muscles. I was a little stiff, and the water did wonders. As I was drying off, I heard someone knocking at my door. I threw on some shorts and a t-shirt and ran to the door.

Imagine my surprise as I opened the door to find a delivery man holding a picnic basket and a clipboard.

"Sookie Stackhouse?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Sign here please."

I signed his papers and was handed the large basket. I wonder what this could be?

"Oh and mam? You've got some flowers out on your porch too."

Well I'll be. He was right. There were flowers left next to the door. What a beautiful arrangement of all different colored lilies. It was just beautiful. I managed to bring both the picnic basket and the flowers into the house and sat in the kitchen to read the card that came with the flowers. It was simply signed '_Yours, Eric'_

How very sweet. I loved to get flowers, and so rarely did. Bill brought some by when he was first courting me. I think it was probably more to impress Gran than it was for me. I moved to bring the flowers into my bedroom. The scent from the flowers was so pretty, I wanted them close to me. I thought about the card too. I told him last night that I was his. And he has signed the card "Yours". I was really happy that he signed it that way. I liked the thought of Eric being mine.

When I returned to the kitchen it was time to investigate the picnic basket. It had another card tucked inside. This one was from Eric too, although after the flowers, I wasn't surprised. This card was a little more than the last. _'Sookie, I truly enjoyed our evening together. I look forward to seeing you again. In the meantime, I would like to picture you in your garden enjoying the sun. Yours, Eric" _There it was again. He signed it 'Yours'. It had a nice ring to it.

Wow, this basket had just about everything. Fruits, cheese, crackers, salads, steak, wine and some fruit tart for dessert. This looked just amazing. There was no way that I could eat this all by myself. I knew just who could help me.

It didn't take long for Tara and Lafayette to get to the house. Not when I told them I had a gourmet lunch waiting for them along with some gossip. I swear that Lafayette was worse than Tara when it came to gossip. Tara said that she could take her lunch break from the store and would leave right away, and Lafayette wasn't working at all today. As soon as he heard the word gossip he said he had one foot out the door.

I was waiting for them outside on the lawn among Gran's gardens. I took a large blanket outside with me and spread it out on the ground. I then took out my picnic basket and waited for my friends to arrive.

"Damn, hookah, look at you sittin' there like the Queen of Sheba."

"Lafayette!" I dropped the grapes I was eating and jumped up to give him a big hug.

"Nice spread Sook. What gives?"

"I didn't do it Lafayette. It was delivered to me just a little bit ago."

"Do tell."

"Not until Tara gets here sugar. I'm not giving up the gossip twice." Lafayette gave a little humph, and sat down on the blanket and helped himself to a glass of wine. I really wasn't a wine drinker. Gran had it at home for special occasions, but it was never something that we had on a regular basis. I have to say though, I may know nothing about wine, but this bottle sure tasted good.

Lafayette started in on the cheese and crackers and fruits with gusto. I was making him wait to start in on the salads and the steak until a little later. Tara had just arrived and dove on in too.

"Hey girl! Thanks for calling me. I had to get out of the store. Wow this is great Sook. Where did you get all of this?"

"She's been tight lipped. Wasn't givin anything up until you got here. Okay, Tara's here now spill. What's got you smiling all goofy and where did all of this come from? Don't tell me, is Bill back?"

It was amazing how quickly that Bill had left my mind. Where he used to occupy so many of my thoughts, I found myself not giving him much thought at all.

"No Lafayette. Bill isn't back. I heard from him yesterday. He wrote a letter that was pretty impersonal if you ask me. He asked me to pick up his mail and look after his plants."

"Bitch, you're kidding me." Lafayette couldn't believe it.

"Nope. But it's okay. We're through."

"Really Sookie? Well what's going on then?" Tara asked as she sipped some wine.

"Well, I'm done with Bill. We are through. He's just not around to tell. I started feeling abandoned, and wondering why I was really attracted to him in the first place. I think that it might have just been the quiet, ya know?" Both Tara and Lafayette shook their heads. They've been my friends for so long, and knew what that quiet meant to me.

"Anyway, this picnic was delivered to me earlier today by someone very thoughtful."

"Girl, you've been grinning since I pulled up. If it's not Bill, who's got you looking like the cat that ate the canary? Cause let's face it, I know it's some man." As much as I wanted to get upset for Lafayette assuming that I must be happy because of a man I couldn't. Because it was true.

"Well, it's from Eric." And with that, Lafayette's face went white.

**A/N: So, What do you think about Pam going to visit the queen? How thoughtful is Eric? And poor Lafayette learning that Sookie's new man is Eric. How do you think he'll respond?**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: A huge thanks to all of you who put this story on alert or your favorites list. It makes me smile. Also, to those of you who took the time to review, a huge thanks as well. Your feedback is really appreciated and is quite motivating. **

**Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris owns the SVM. I'm just playing.**

**Chapter 14**

**SPOV**

"Oh Sook, what'd ya go and do that for?" Lafayette asked as soon as he got his wits about him.

"What do you mean Lafayette?"

"Girl, Eric? He was HOT!" Tara was happy to chime in. I couldn't help but smile. She was right. He is really hot. I found out first hand last night…

"Hookah, he may be hot, but he is one intense motha fucker, ya don't know what yous getting into."

"Guys, I've been thinking about him since we met. Lafayette, I don't know what your problem with me and Eric is. I'm hoping that you'll tell me. I don't want to try and find out on my own." He raised an eyebrow and looked at me suspiciously. "When he touched me last week, I felt little sparks flying throughout my body. I've never felt anything like that before. Not even with Bill. I feel drawn to him. Have you ever felt anything like that?"

"Oh shit girl." Lafayette was shaking his head. So he didn't feel that way with Jesus.

"And he's honest. Eric has explained more to me about the Vampire world in the short time I've known him than Bill has in the whole time we were together. He doesn't want me to be in the dark."

"Well girlfriend, if we're all about honesty now, then I guess I should tell you something." Uh-oh. This didn't sound good. What did Tara have to be honest about now? I looked at her and encouraged her to go on.

"Well, since you're not with Bill anymore, I have to tell you that I didn't always like the way he acted with you or treated you. You know, sometimes it seemed to me as if he thought that he was better than you were. Some of the things he said, or the way he'd carry himself. Almost as if he was bothered. And you don't deserve that hon. You deserve someone who thinks that you are amazing just the way you are. Someone who is so happy to be with you that it shows." She looked at me sheepishly. I can't believe that she never said anything to me before now.

"And I know what you must be thinking Sook. I didn't say anything because you seemed to be happy and after Gran died, he really did help you out of your shell. You deserve some happiness girl. You haven't had the easiest run of it."

"Thanks Tara. I think over the last week or so, I've been really reevaluating my entire relationship with Bill. I think I was drawn to him because I couldn't hear his thoughts. And when he gave me his blood, well that helped intensify any feelings that were there and made me more comfortable with him and willing to accept him. But in truth, I've realized that I don't know much about him at all. Even after all this time. I don't regret being with him, but I know he's not who I am meant to be with."

"And you think Eric is?" Lafayette interrupted.

"I don't know Lafayette. But I know that on the night we met, even though he didn't know me, Eric was looking after me. As for Bill, even after I saved his life (or his undead life), Bill was late to meet me and put me in harm's way. You remember the Rattray's right? Well they beat me within an inch of my life because Bill was late to meet me. The night we were in the club, Eric was at our side trying to keep an overly aggressive drunk guy away from us before he even knew my name. Last night, when I felt I was being followed and that something was outside watching me, Eric immediately went out to see what was there. He promised me that he would protect me and that no one would be able to harm me or bother me."

"Oh Sugar, it you's got it bad. I don't know Sook. I just hope that he doesn't end up hurting you. He's not all flowers and picnics ya know. He gots quite the reputation. "

"Lafayette, I just met him. There is plenty of time for me to learn more about him, and I will. I think that just as much as I am his, he is mine too." But Lafayette does bring up a good point. I know that I can't always be with him, but I couldn't stand for it if he took another woman to bed. I'd be crushed. We hadn't talked about it, but I hope that he wouldn't do something like that. We'd have to have that talk soon.

"Listen to you and your possessiveness girl! I'm glad that you're happy, but Lafayette is right. You need to make sure you don't get your heart broke. You've been miserable these last few weeks."

I really did appreciate that these guys were looking out for me. They were like family.

"I hear you. I hope that won't happen. Now Lafayette, you've got to tell me what you are doing working for Eric. You've got more jobs than anyone I know. Why are you working for him?" 

"Sook, you know I's done some crazy shit right?" I shook my head to acknowledge him, because anyone who knew Lafayette, knew that he's done some crazy shit. "Yeah well, I was doin' some crazy shit that affected him in a roundabout way, and now I's got to work for tall, blonde & dead(ly) to make up for it."

I was about to speak but he cut me off before I had a chance to say anything.

"Now that's all I's gonna tell you Sook. You not getting any more outta me. You say that he honest wit ya? You wanna know more, ask him. See if he honest or not." As if to emphasize that he was not going to say any more, he shoved the last of the sandwich he had made into his mouth.

Okay. I will ask Eric. He was honest with me last night, and I'll just ask him. It was a short time later that Tara said she had to go back to work. Lafayette said he could stand some beauty rest, and said he'd talk to me later. I decided to put my sunglasses back on and lean back into the blanket to think about what we've been talking about over lunch. The thoughtful lunch that Eric had sent. I started to replay some of my night together with Eric as I lay out in the sun, and soon I was drifting off to sleep.

**LPOV**

Shit! Did hookah just say that Eric's the reason she smilin' like a mad woman? What the fuck? Our Sook is such a good girl. And he, damn, he fine an all, but he too much for a sweet girl like Sookie. I's seen his nasty side. She don't need nothing like that. Ah man, I really hope she don't try to listen in on me. Phew. She's threatenin to, but she won't.

And who woulda thought that the big mean Vampire would go and send Sookie a fancy picnic lunch? Certainly not me. Never thought he'd do somethin like that. I'm happy he did though. This stuff is great! Maybe this would be good for me. Maybe he'd be a little easier on me. Whos' I kiddin? Probably not.

Ah shit, she says he's honest wit her? We'll have to see 'bout that. Now I never really cared 'bout that Bill either way, I never thought he was her happily ever after. But I sure as shit hoped that she ain't thinkin that Eric's the guy, er, Vamp that she's suppose ta be wit. Man, she's got it bad. I's sure that man is very talented in bed, Christ he looks like sex on a stick but I think she don't know who she playin' with.

I knew it. She couldn't hold off any longer. She's askin 'bout me and Eric. I gotta tell her somethin if I don't want her to be listenin' in to my head. How can I put this?

"Sook, you know I's done some crazy shit right?" Both her and Tara shake their heads at me a little too fast. Bitches coulda pretended to not agree so quickly. "Yeah well, I was doin' some crazy shit that affected him in a roundabout way, and now I's got to work for tall, blonde & dead(ly) to make up for it." That's it. That's all I's tellin her. She wanna find out more, she's gotta ask him. I ain't gettin myself in trouble with da big man, not if I can help it.

We hung out for a little while more before Tara and I left. I's worryin 'bout Sook now. I hope she don't get sucked in like me. I gotta call the muthafucka now. I know he's dead an all, but I gots to leave him a message 'bout Sook.

"Yeah, Eric. It's Lafayette. Listen, you need to know that Sookie asked me today what all I's doin for you. I couldn't lie to her, an I couldn't just say nothing. So I told her that I got mixed up in some crazy shit that affected you, so now I gotta make up for it. That's all I said. I's told her if she want any more info, she's gotta ask you. And just so you know Eric, she told me that you were honest with her. I know you don't care what I think, but man, you don't know how special she is. Don't go hurtin her a'ight?"

I hope that message won't get me into too much trouble. With him, or Sook.

**PPOV**

I do not know what has gotten into my master. He is up to something, and has left me unaware of what it is. He knows I do not like this. I have been good. I got him his information on Compton faster than expected last week. I have helped move the V that the fucking Queen is having him sell. (She is beautiful, but she doesn't have much in the way of intelligence or common sense. I am amazed that she is still Queen let alone was able to become Queen at all.) Why will he not tell me what is going on?

When he called me earlier to tell me that he needed me to track a package that was sent to Compton, I wondered what he could have gotten himself into. After some research (glamouring people at FedEx, UPS, DHL and the Post Office) I was able to determine that a 3 lb box was delivered to Mr. William Compton today. The package originated in North Little Rock, Arkansas and was sent two days ago via UPS. The shipper was Edafio Technologies on North Shore Drive. After finding their website online, I determined they were an IT consulting company that specialized in IT security and disaster recovery. How very interesting. There was no information about who the individual was who sent the package. And Bill was our tech guy. No way to hack the system without him, unless Eric had someone else on the payroll that I did not know of. Unlikely.

After Eric's last call, he told me that I was going to visit the Queen and deliver the money from the V. I had told him he was crazy to placate her by selling it that he should just give her the money she needed and tell her it came from sales. He declined saying that he was not going to pay for her frivolous nature and stupidity; and that he did not want her to think that it was such easy money that she would continue to demand he sell it out of greed. I could see Eric's points. The Queen was indeed greedy if nothing else.

I would have to be very careful when going to visit the Queen. Neither Eric nor I trusted her at all. And we trusted her child Andre even less. Snake. Luckily, the Queen was one who leaned more towards females for her sexual encounters rather than men (Andre being a notable exception). I could and would use that to my advantage if need be. I will be meeting with Eric at first dark to pick up the money and to discuss my trip before I left. I will tell him what I've learned about his mystery package; and demand to know more about what he has gotten himself into.

As I rose at dusk, I quickly showered and got myself ready to go. I decided to forgo my usual non-work attire, and go for a wine colored ruched stretch satin sheath dress. It had a deep v in the front, and hung tightly on my curves, accentuating every one of them in all the right ways. I knew it was a dress that would hold the Queen's interest, which would work in my favor. I met Eric at his home. He approved of what I was wearing.

"You look good enough to eat my child."

"That is exactly what I was going for Eric. If I can distract the Queen, then it will be easier for me to get what I need and get out of the palace."

"I think it will work Pam. Here is all of her money. I want you to be careful. Do not take any unnecessary risks. Do not accept any more blood. If she insists, then insist that she contact me directly. I do not want to take the chance that she is setting us up. She will need to use one of her trusted retinue as a courier if she insists."

"Yes Eric. Now let me tell you what I know about the package you had me track down. It was a 3lb box sent to Compton from Edafio Technologies in Little Rock. It was sent three days ago, and I have exhausted every way I can to try and get the individual shipper. The company is an IT consulting firm that specializes in IT security and disaster recovery."

"Very interesting Pam. Good Work."

I felt really proud when he told me that I did well. I could feel his pride through our bond. I thought now would be a good opportunity to ask him what he has been doing this last week.

"Master, you have been very busy this last week. You have asked me to track down information regarding Compton on more than one occasion. You have disappeared multiple times without any word on your destination. I got a call from Chelsea Markets earlier today letting you know that your picnic hamper was delivered as requested. Please Master. Tell me. What is going on?" His face was unmoving. He tented his fingers below his chin and leaned back in his chair. I could not tell if he was going to confide in me or not.

**EPOV**

It is now dusk and I know that my child will be here soon. I can still smell Sookie on me, as I did not shower before dying for the day. I hate to shower and lose her scent, a little bit of sunshine, sweetness and something else that was exclusively her; but it had to be done. As I was waiting for the water to warm up, I decided to listen to my voicemail. There was one in particular that got my attention. It was from Lafayette. It seems that he saw Sookie today and she was questioning what business we had together. It would appear that Lafayette possesses a good sense of self preservation, because his answer to Sookie is an answer, without giving her much detail or fact. That is something a vampire would do. And, he was smart to notify me so I have time to think of how I want to respond to Sookie when she asks about it. And I am confident that she will.

I also received a message from my day man, informing me that he has emailed me information from Compton's phone bill that I took from the mail last night. I am pleased. He also told me that he sent the things I requested to Sookie today. I hope that she enjoyed the picnic and the lilies. I cannot recall the last time I have made such a human gesture; but it gives me pleasure to know that she would have been thinking of me throughout the day. I realize that when I left her, I did not leave her my personal number. She only could contact me through the bar. I would remedy that soon.

Pam has arrived, and I brief her on her visit to the Queen. My child is cunning, and I know that she will do well. I have taught her well. I will still have extra eyes watching her should she need help. She also has information regarding the package that was sent to Compton's house yesterday. I am proud of her. She is quite efficient. I send a quick text to a contact of mine who can take the information and do a little further investigating. After letting him know that I am willing to pay handsomely for a quick response with the information I desire; he contacts me back to tell me I should have all I need to know by tomorrow evening. Good.

Pam has asked me what I've been up to. She builds her case for why I should tell her what I have been up to. I stop to think for a moment, and then decide to confide in my child.

"Pam, you are a good and loyal child. I will tell you that I have come across something that I have not seen in all my years as a vampire."

"And what would that be master?"

"A human who is more than just a feed and a fuck. A human who is strong-willed, good-hearted and who is someone that I wanted to make mine." She looks a little bit surprised, as I have never wanted to make a human mine in all of the years she has been with me. She was the last human I showed any interest in whatsoever, and that was only to make her my child, not my lover.

"And what does this have to do with Compton?"

"At one point, this human was his. And he is up to something in regards to her Pamela that has me concerned."

"And she is his no longer?"

"No. She claimed that she never belonged to him, but to herself. And last night she gave herself to me. She is mine."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: You guys are all wonderful. I truly appreciate all of the reviews, they mean so much. I also really appreciate all of you who have marked the story as a favorite or put it on alert. All of it is really gratifying. THANK YOU! Here's a longer chapter, with 2 different POV's. I think both of the characters have a lot to tell.**

**Disclaimer – As always, I don't own the characters, but I sure love them. Charlaine Harris owns the SVM.**

**Chapter 15**

**PPOV**

I have heard humans use the expression 'you could have knocked me over with a feather' before but I have never been able to use it. After all, I am vampire; I am stronger than any mere human. Tonight though was the first time that I have thought it could apply to me. After hearing my master tell me that he has taken a human - one that he intends for more than just a feed and a fuck; you really could have knocked me over with a feather. I am speechless. I am shocked.

I have known Eric for almost two centuries. In that time, I have NEVER seen him have any interest in a human; save for the requisite feed, fuck, or the human's ability to make him money. The last human he had any real interest in was me. Was that it? Was he planning on making another child?

"Master?" I questioned unable to meet his gaze. I am humbled to feel threatened by the thought of him making another child. Am I not enough? "Are you planning on turning this human?"

"My darling Pamela is that what has you worried?" Among other things I think to myself. "No. It is not my intent to turn her. You will meet her. She is quite unique."

"She must be to hold your interest master." He had a thoughtful smile on his face as I said this. This kind of expression from him is rare. Something he will only feel comfortable enough to share with me. I have only seen him smile in front of others when he is victorious in battle and the bloodlust is running high.

"Enough idle chit-chat Pam. It is time for you to take your leave and head to see the Queen. Remember, you must be careful. If you need me, I will come for you."

With that I left his house and began my trip to New Orleans. I cannot fly like my master, so I go the fastest way I can. Running. Taking my car would be nice, but it would be cumbersome if I needed to make a quick getaway. I love the feel of the wind in my hair and on my face. It almost makes me feel alive. It is also more practical. Taking a car and driving it fast enough to get to New Orleans would most likely lead to getting pulled over for speeding. While I could glamour my way out of it, why bother wasting time? I made the trip that would have taken roughly five and a half hours in just under 90 minutes. I stopped into one of the properties that Eric kept around the city, and put on new shoes and fixed my hair before I left for the palace. I was careful leaving the building; I did not want to be followed.

Within fifteen minutes I reached the gates of the palace. Once I told the vampires guarding the gate who I was, I was shown the way into the palace immediately. The Queen had been expecting me. I was shown directly into one of her parlors, where I found the Queen enjoying the company of a leggy blonde woman. She was feeding directly from one of the woman's breasts; and looked up when I entered the room. My escort bowed and left the room, closing the door behind him. The Queen looked up at me with eyes heavy with lust. As the Queen preferred females, feeding from one in such a way was sure to have her hungry for more than one thing. In the past, I have had sex with the Queen. It has been advantageous to me and my master.

"Why Pamela, it is so good to see you. Would you care to join me for a bite? This one here is one of my favorites. She tastes quite exquisite." She licked her lips as she said this, and removed a tiny drop of blood that pooled there. I did not want to insult her, and get our meeting started off on the wrong foot so I obliged. Plus, I was hungry. I bit the blonde in her other breast. She moaned as my fangs sunk in and began to squirm. I began to run my hand back and forth across her stomach when the Queen's hand brushed against my own. I had a feeling that I would be visiting her bedroom before the night was through.

As I could feel the human's heartbeat slow slightly, I stopped feeding, and licked the bite marks to stop the bleeding. If she was one of the Queen's favorites, it was what best to do. The Queen took hold of my hand, and gave me a soft kiss before stopping to kiss the woman we just fed from. That kiss was filled with heat and the human was reluctant to stop and leave the room when the Queen ordered her to do so.

"Now, now my pet." The Queen cooed, "No pouting. I shall send for you later." She shooed the girl away with the flick of her hand. "She is spoiled because she is one of my favorites. Usually feeding turns into other pleasurable activities. She is disappointed I am sending her away. But we have business to attend to don't we Pamela? I enjoy seeing your Master; he is one of the few males that captures my attention. But must say that I am quite glad to see you." She raised one of her eyebrows as she spoke. In many ways, she was much like the child she looked to be. She loved to gossip, play favorites and she kept many subjects clamoring for a chance to be one of them. I could not care less. She was not a person that I enjoyed spending time around. She was definitely talented in bed, but I could get that anywhere. I did not trust her and she annoyed me.

"As I am to see you your Majesty." I gave her the requisite bow.

"Nonsense Pamela. I have shared my meal with you. Perhaps we will share more before the night is through. I insist you call me Sophie this evening." My outfit must have worked to my advantage. It is always bode well if she insisted that someone called her by her first name and forgo titles.

"Thank you Sophie. My master has sent me here to deliver something to you. He said that you would be expecting it." I removed the envelope from inside my dress. I had concealed it in my bra. I shifted to the other side of the chaise that she was sitting on and handed her the envelope that Eric gave me earlier that night. She took it from me and glanced in it briefly, a smile forming on her face.

"Your master has done well Pamela. He is quite the capable sheriff is he not?" she asked as she trailed her fingers down my bare arm.

"That he is Sophie." That is all I reply, as I do not know what games she is playing. Eric had taught me never to say more than necessary. Especially when dealing with someone like the Queen.

"I believe that I may entrust him with more work since he has proven himself to be so adept with this task."

"Then perhaps I can contact him for you so that you may speak with him directly."

"Perhaps later Pamela. I do not wish to speak with the Viking right now." Her fingers have left my arm and are now playing with the hem of my dress, walking slowly up my thigh. I do not mind what she is after. She is quite skilled. And after her orgasms, she is usually quite talkative. Perhaps I can find out more of what she is up to that would help Eric and me out.

"Sophie, have you redecorated your chambers since I have visited with you last?" The Queen redecorated her palace whenever the whim struck. I was confident that it had been redecorated at some point since I had been there last. Perhaps more than once.

"Why yes I have. I would love to show them to you. My decorator is divine." With that she took my hand and led me through a series of narrow hallways from the parlor to a back stairwell to her chambers. We did not pass a single vampire on our way, but outside her chamber doors two of her children were posted. They bowed their heads when we passed through the double doors that led into her chambers. I was glad neither one of them was Andre. Neither Eric or I could stand him.

To say that her chambers were opulent would be an understatement. The chandelier that hung over her bed was made of gold and I could swear had diamonds hanging from it. There was gild furniture throughout the room, and a large mink throw that was draped across the bottom of the bed. She had Gustov Klimt's _Water Snakes_ II hanging above the headboard. It was a massive painting hung in a gaudy gold frame. My taste was quite different than hers. But I would never tell her as much. It's no wonder that the woman has run out of money and was in debt to the human government.

I threw myself down on the large bed, and Sophie crawled on over to me. She kissed me gently and slowly. I normally do not like to be passive when in bed, but with her, I had to wait my turn. I had learned from experience that it was best to let her do what she wanted at first, before she would let herself be dominated by anyone. Within minutes I was out of my clothes and found Sophie undressed as well. Hell, I might as well let myself have a little bit of fun.

After I had Sophie calling out my name multiple times, and after a few releases of my own, we lay tangled together in the sheets. Typically, I would leave immediately after sex, but that was not something that was possible with Sophie. And this is the opportunity I was waiting for.

"Sophie, I did not have a chance to tell you how much I liked your chambers. Your decorator outdid himself. I am sure it was because of your influence. I had liked your chambers before, but this is extraordinary." Extraordinarily tacky that is.

"I am glad you like it Pamela." She cooed. "I tell you that I spared no expense."

"It shows. In fact the whole palace is really a showplace. You must be very pleased."

"Yes dear I am." She tucked a few errant strands of hair behind my ear. "I am very pleased. Being a Queen one must put the best face forward for our state. Having the palace looking this way lets other monarchs know that Louisiana is not a state to be trifled with." She sighed a heavy sigh.

"Is there something bothering you Sophie?" She scooted into my arms and I kissed her forehead lightly. She was a cuddler, something I normally couldn't stand. But I think that she is on the brink of spilling some information.

"All of this comes at a price Pamela. I must fight twice as hard as the men to be taken seriously. I know that your Viking is older and there are many that think he should rule the state. I work twice as hard as the male monarchs to prove I am worthy. And to do all of this costs a lot of money, lots of money to upkeep. I've received proposals from a couple of the other monarchs. I must ensure that Louisiana and I are as strong as possible. How about a nice bath?"

"That would be nice Sophie." I really wanted to get the hell out of here, but there was no way for me to get out now. I am guessing that Eric would know that everything was okay, despite not hearing from me. He would sense if I were in danger.

After sitting in the tub, which coincidentally was updated along with the rest of her chambers, Sophie sat between my legs and played with the bubbles mindlessly.

"If all goes according to plan, I will have an asset soon that will prove to be quite the reinforcement to my position." Well this was interesting. What could this be? I would have to ask her about it, without her thinking I was prying.

"Sophie, I would expect nothing less from you. You are quite a formidable monarch." I was laying it on thick here, but she loved to have her ego stroked, along with other parts of her. If I was to loosen her up a little more, I know she would give me the information I wanted. I began to stroke all of the places she liked so much, starting at her breasts. After bringing her yet another release, I knew she would start to 'sing'.

"Pamela my dear, you are always such a pleasure. And you are right. Those who underestimate me do it at their own peril. With the telepath at my side, I will be the envy of them all. Regardless of if I keep the telepath for my own, or if I pass her along to another monarch as a wedding present should I approve of a suitor, I will be in the stronger position. No one else has one, and if I am able to obtain one, people will not question me."

A telepath? I have never met one before. This is something I know that Eric would like to hear. Not only because a telepath would make someone quite powerful, but also because it will get the Queen off of our backs. Pushing V is below my master.

Before too long there is a knock at the door, and one of the Queen's guards enters to tell her that her next appointment has been waiting downstairs for 20 minutes.

"Ah Pamela, I am so sorry that I must end our time together. But duty calls. You understand don't you?"

"Of course Sophie. I have enjoyed our time together and I am honored to have captivated your attention for so long." Granted, she was good, but I felt like choking on the words. I couldn't though because flattery will get you everywhere with someone as shallow as Sophie.

We dried off and got dressed together and went downstairs. We went a different route this time since I was going to be leaving, and the Queen was going on to another audience. At the bottom of the stairs she stopped to say something when she was disturbed by Andre. Snake.

"Your majesty, where have you been? William has been waiting for quite some time. He brings important news."

"Andre, I will be right there." She said not disguising the irritation in her voice. "Compton can wait."

It took all of my practice to keep my expressions still. Compton was here, and brought important news. I wish I could stay and get more out of Sophie. But I couldn't let that bore know I was here. I must head back to one of Eric's properties as dawn was approaching and let him know everything I found out. Surely this would be worth a few new outfits. I bid goodnight to the Queen under the scrutiny of Andre and was on my way.

**EPOV**

Pam had left to head to New Orleans and to see the Queen. I hope that this will be the end of this ill-conceived plan to sell vampire blood for her. If I do not receive any calls soon from my child, then I will take it to be a sign my blood peddling days are over. I am hoping that my phone does not ring.

I made my way into Fangtasia, and find myself sitting among the vermin. Bored. Numerous fangbangers have approached me, and I do not want to feed from them. Not after tasting Sookie last night. Her blood was unlike any other I have tasted. It was calling to me. I need to taste her again. I nod my head to Chow to let him know I intend to leave the floor. I left for my office to call Sookie.

As I sit down behind my desk I take a moment to think. How is this woman affecting me so? She was even before I tasted her blood, so I know that is not why. The fact that I find myself thinking of her before I die for the day and as I rise for the night is enough to make me question my sanity. But thinking of her throughout the night and calling her is so unlike myself, I am almost at a loss for what to do. She is mine. She is such a unique creature, and she is all mine. Her looks and her body are a delight. Her telepathy is something that will prove to be useful from time to time. It is not why I am interested in her I know, but I know others would be envious if they knew of her skills. She is different from all others without a doubt.

I forgo the internal struggle and decide to just give her a call. I am able to reach her at home. She answers her phone breathless, and it reminds me of when she was thrashing beneath me last night as she was coming undone.

"Hello Sookie. Have you been thinking of me?" I can't help but ask.

"Eric. Yes, I mean, no, I mean… I was outside on the porch and had to run in to get the phone before it stopped ringing."

"It sounded like you were recalling our night last night. I didn't want to disturb you if you were recalling a fond memory."

"Eric, while I thoroughly enjoyed our time together last night; I'll remind you that I am not your typical fangbanger and you shouldn't treat me like one."

"My dear that was never my intention. I was simply recalling you breathless beneath me last night."

"Well." She was quiet for a moment. I wondered what she might be thinking. "I wanted to call you this evening, but I felt silly calling the bar."

"Why yes, I did forget to leave you my personal contact information didn't I? We will have to take care of that soon. Why were you going to call?"

"I wanted to thank you for your thoughtful gifts Eric. The lilies are beautiful and fragrant. The picnic basket was just amazing. I enjoyed it with some friends this afternoon. It was a beautiful day for a picnic Eric. Thank you."

I was very pleased that she liked my gifts. Although I could afford to send her a different jewel every day or a car for each day of the week, Sookie struck me as someone who would appreciate less grand gestures that required more thought.

"I am glad you liked them my dear, and I hoped you thought of me as you enjoyed your picnic."

"Oh I did Eric. I didn't mean to say that I hadn't been thinking of you earlier; I have. That just wasn't the reason I was breathless."

"I would love nothing more than the opportunity to make you breathless again Sookie." It was true. I would love for her to be underneath me right now.

"Oh Eric, you do have a way with words don't ya?" she laughed. I enjoyed that sound. I found myself actually smiling.

"So I have been told my dear."

"Eric, I did want to talk to you about something." I knew that she was referring to her conversation earlier with Lafayette. He was wise to tell me about it.

"And what would that be dear Sookie?"

"Well Eric, I had lunch today with Lafayette and I got to thinking." She was quiet. I was thinking she could not tell the best approach to ask what she wanted. "Well, he started to tell me a little bit about how he came to be working for you and told me that if I wanted to know more then I had to ask you. So I'm asking."

"What is it exactly you want to know Sookie?"

"Well what is it that Lafayette did that is so bad? How did it impact you? And what is he doing for you? How long will he be making it up to you?"

"You are full of questions aren't you? I will answer your questions."

"Okay."

"But you must come here for me to answer them for you."

"All the way into Shreveport? Now?"

"Yes. It is not that far. If you wish for me to answer your questions, then I will do so. But I find myself wanting for your company. Come to Fangtasia, and I will answer them when I see you. This way we both get something we want. You will have your answers, and I will have you. That seems fair, does it not?"

"Well, I guess I can't really argue with you there. And I've been thinking about you today, so I would mind seeing you. Perhaps I am the one getting more out of the deal Eric." With that I couldn't help but laugh. She was right. There were not many who would talk to me in such a way, especially humans. Once I thought about it, I realized that one of the things that I rather enjoyed about Sookie was that she treated me like I was just anyone else. Not a powerful vampire who could easily kill her in seconds, not the ruthless vampire I was known to be amongst my kind, but she treated me just like she treated her friends. It was refreshing.

"Please do not keep me waiting Sookie. I do not like to wait for long."

"Wouldn't dream of it Eric. I'll see you soon."

With that she hung up and I was left with a smile on my face knowing that I would be seeing her soon. I called my day man and asked him to ready one of my homes here in town. Although I trusted Sookie, I could not bring her to my main resting place just yet. I have been very cautious about revealing my day location to anyone. Workers have been glamoured to forget the location, or the work they have done. I could not do that with Sookie. I knew that I would wind up taking her tonight; but it could not be here. She was not a whore; she was mine and deserved to be treated as such. So I made the arrangements to take her to one of my homes. Perhaps in the future I would trust her with my regular resting place.

A little over an hour later, she walked into the bar. I heard some of the vampires who were working tonight mumbling about the blonde who had just come in. I was sitting in my booth when Maxwell brought her to me.

"Sheriff, this woman is here to see you. She said that you were expecting her?" He sounded as if he did not believe her.

"Thank you Maxwell. This is Sookie. She is mine. Please treat her accordingly." Sookie blushed at this. I enjoyed watching the color creep up from her chest.

"As you wish. Is there something I can get for you Sookie?"

"Just a ginger ale thank you."

With that Maxwell walked back to his post. Shortly after one of the waitresses came with her drink and a blood for me. After the she left, I took the opportunity to pull Sookie closer to me in the booth. I draped an arm possessively over her, and took a moment to take in her smell. It was as beautiful and as intoxicating as I remembered.

"I am glad you came." I kissed the top of her head. She drew circles on my leg with her left hand, and fussed with the straw in her drink with the right one. It is hard for humans to keep still.

"I am glad too." She sighed and relaxed back into my arm.

"I have a little bit of paperwork to complete and then we can talk. Perhaps we can go someplace a little more quiet to talk?"

"Okay Eric." I stood up and extended my hand to her. She took it and I helped her up from the booth and back into my office. I motioned for her to sit on the couch while I sat in my chair behind my desk. I truly did have a little more paperwork to complete before I left for the evening, but I also wanted Sookie in the office because I wanted her scent there.

"You look beautiful tonight Sookie." She blushed again. I liked making her blush. She wore dark wash denim jeans with a cuff at the bottom and a green halter top with a little bit of lace from her bra peeking out through the open buttons in the front. Her hair was down and cascaded in loose curls down her back. It was a simple outfit, so different from those who typically came here, but it was perfect. She was naturally beautiful.

"Thank you Eric. You look quite handsome yourself." She gave me a coy smile as she sipped on her drink. I hurried through my paperwork before I called to the front of the bar to tell Chow I was leaving for the night.

"Come Sookie, let us leave. I wish to have you all to myself." She stood up and I placed my hand at the small of her back. With my thumb I brushed a small piece of her flesh that was exposed between her jeans and her top. She shivered as I did so. It would seem that I affect her as much as she does me. That was good to know.

We got into my car and headed off into the night towards the home that Bobby had readied for us. He brought over some blood, some food and drink for Sookie, some toiletries, some of my clothes and some clothes for Sookie as well. I would not have her drive back to Bon Temps so late.

"Where are we going Eric?"

"To one of my homes dear one."

"_One_ of your homes?"

"Yes. I have many around the area as well as other parts of Louisiana. One can never be too careful. Real estate is also a good investment."

A few minutes later, we pulled up into an unassuming residential neighborhood. The neighbors never knew a vampire lived here. A long time ago I glamoured what neighbors I met into thinking that a business man lived here whose job required that he be on the road most days.

After pulling up to the home and into the garage, I got out of the car using my vampire speed. I had Sookie out of the car, and pressed up against it in the blink of an eye. I could not wait to kiss her. Her soft, plump lips called to me. She threw her arms around my neck and responded with vigor. She was demanding and kissed me hard. Our tongues dueling for dominance with one another. I thought I would let her win, and I shivered with pleasure as her tongue caressed one fang that had descended while we were kissing, and then the other. I began to leave a trail of small kisses down her neck, and started to pull at the hem of her top to remove it when she stopped me.

"What is this Sookie? I can tell that you want me. Why do you stop?"

"Eric, there is no doubt that I want you. By the way, I can tell that you want me too." She said as she rubbed her hand up and down the length of my erection. That wasn't helping. "But now is not the time. I called you with questions, and you told me that if I came here you would answer them. Here I am Eric. It is time for you to answer me."

"You are right Sookie. So I did. Won't you come inside? Let's discuss what we have to in there and then I can take you to bed."

She followed me inside into my den. I had a den in each of my homes filled with my books, a comfortable couch and a fireplace. I sat her down on the couch, and sat next to Sookie, turning to face her. I had decided that I would be as honest with her as I could, without endangering her. I would see how much she would push before deciding what exactly to reveal.

"Now if I remember correctly, and I always do, you had asked what it was that your friend Lafayette did that got him into so much trouble and how it impacted me." She shook her head. I continued. "Well I don't know if you are aware that your friend Lafayette is into some questionable behaviors and activities."

"I don't know what he's up to. I find it better that way. But I know he is not a saint Eric."

"Good. That makes it easier. Your friend was selling a drug in my area Sookie. That is not something that can go unpunished."

"Eric, I would think that you vampires have more to worry about than someone pushing E. What's it all to you anyway."

"Sookie, if Lafayette was selling E, I would only worry about it if it was done in my bar, or at any of my other businesses. Your Lafayette was not selling E my dear, he was selling V. Do you know what that is?" Again she shook her head. She knew what it was, and the color drained from her tan face.

"Are you certain Eric? I mean, Lafayette might be into some drugs, and I really try to turn a blind eye to what he does, he has his reasons. But V? I really think he was smarter than that. Where did he get it from?"

"Lafayette was driven by greed Sookie. Most humans are. You seem to be one of the few exceptions. Lafayette befriended a young vampire who was lonely. He preferred men, and Lafayette bartered with him; sex for blood. I would not say that he was an addict. I have seen my fair share and Lafayette is not. However, taking and selling of Vampire blood is a grave offense. Others would have killed him on the spot."

"And why did you not kill him Eric?" She asked this as if she was talking about me killing a pest that had gotten into her garden instead of one of her friends. It amazed me that she was able to handle that part of my nature without any squeamishness.

"Because he was not an addict. Because he was a hustler, and he was honest. I will admit that I did hold him for a few days at Fangtasia to help teach him a lesson. I know you probably will not approve, but it was better than what his fate would have been elsewhere."

"Eric, I know that I should be royally pissed off at you right now. I feel like I should be really mad, but I can't be. Lafayette is an adult. I love him, but if he was stupid enough to mess with drugs and taking vampire blood then he is lucky that he got away with his life. Just don't make a habit of torturing people that I care about okay?" I cannot believe that she is responding this way. I am quite impressed with how Sookie handles herself. I smiled at her. I do not want to make a promise I cannot keep.

"So how long are you going to have him work for you?"

"Until he is no longer needed."

"And what will happen to him then?"

"I will tell him his services are no longer required. I may glamour him, I have not yet decided."

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't glamour my friends unless absolutely necessary."

"I promise Sookie." What I may deem absolutely necessary and what she does may be two different things, but she did not clarify, so I can make that promise. I do not want to tell her what I have him doing for me. In part, because I know she will find it hypocritical that I have tortured him for selling vampire blood and now I have him selling it. But most importantly, because I do not want her to know that I am being forced to sell vampire blood. It would put her at risk, and I cannot have that.

Before she is able to ask me any more questions, I closed what little distance there was between us and drove my mouth into hers with abandon. Her hands went to my hair, and she pulled me even closer to her. Her mouth was warm and tasted sweet. I explored every bit of her mouth with my tongue, wanting to get as much of her as I can. She threw her hands around my neck and wrapped her legs around my waist before I picked her up and brought her to my bedroom. I cannot get enough of this woman.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you all so much for taking the time to read and review my story. I really do appreciate you making the effort to leave me your thoughts. It makes me smile every time I see one in my email! I'll have a tough time posting another chapter later this week as I had hoped to, as there's been a death in the family and countless relatives will be descending onto our house this week. I'll still be working on the next chapter though as I can.**

**Disclaimer – As always, the talented Charlaine Harris owns the SVM series and everything therein. Lucky gal!**

**Chapter 16**

**SPOV**

It was a beautiful evening. I loved sitting out on the porch and watching the stars come out in the sky. The stars and the night had me thinking of Eric. I had been thinking of Eric for most of the day. I really enjoyed the picnic lunch that he sent. I kept thinking about Lafayette, and wondering what the hell he had gotten into that got him in proximity to Eric and what he did that was _so_ bad that he had to make it up to Eric by working for him. But mostly, I was thinking about how Eric held me, and how he kissed.

I found myself picking up the phone three times to call Eric earlier in the evening. I wanted call Eric and thank him for his gifts. It was the polite thing to do. _Keep telling yourself that Sookie. _I also wanted to call him to find out more about Lafayette; but if I was being honest with myself, I just wanted to hear his voice. I couldn't call him though. I couldn't call the bar though and ask for him. I'd feel desperate for attention if I did, and Sookie Stackhouse was not desperate for anything. (Well, maybe for just one more hug from Gran.) I wish I didn't have to call the bar to get a hold of him.

The cicadas were really starting to make noise now. I didn't mind their song; it was quiet out here so far from town so their noise each night was like white noise to my life. I was woken from my cicada induced lull by the ringing of the phone. I ran inside thinking it would be Sam calling to ask me to come in tonight despite the fact it was my night off. Imagine my surprise (and perhaps a little relief) when I heard my caller was Eric.

Just hearing his voice made me stammer when I first tried to speak. His voice was dripping with suggestion and I could just imagine him sitting at his desk with his one eyebrow raised as he was propositioning me over the phone. I was glad to hear that he seemed to be just as busy remembering our time together last night as I had been. Although I had a good number of hours of remembering on him seeing as I can be up during the day. He spoke of making me breathless again. I'm not sure if he was aware, but he was well on his way with to doing so just over the phone.

I did get a chance to thank him for the flowers and the picnic. I also got the chance to ask about Lafayette. He was willing to tell me what had happened, but requested that I go to Fangtasia to see him in exchange. He said that he wanted my company. I guess I couldn't expect him to drop everything and come out to Bon Temps every time that I wanted to see him; and I couldn't really argue with the logic of his argument. So, I found myself agreeing to head to meet him there.

Just over an hour later I found myself at Fangtasia. I pulled in the lot and was unsure if I should just waltz right in, or if I should stand with the people who were waiting to be carded. When I got to the door, a big vampire, who looked more like a businessman than a bouncer, snatched my license out of my hand and smirked.

"What brings you here to Fangtasia tonight? I don't think I've ever seen you here before."

"I'm here to see Eric Northman."

"Isn't everyone? Get in line, although you are different than most people we get in here. He might take an interest in you. You never know."

"No, I mean I'm really here to see him. Eric is expecting me." I don't think he believed me. He cocked an eyebrow skeptically at me and nodded his head in the direction of the club. I took that to mean I should follow him. He nodded his head to another vampire once we got inside. She went to assume the spot that the vampire I was following had just vacated.

I had managed to keep my shields up most of the time, but when we really got inside the club, I was assaulted by all of the thoughts of the humans here in the bar. It was overwhelming and repulsive. These people all thought about sex, drink, sex, Eric, sex with Eric, being bitten, being turned and more sex. They all sounded so desperate. It was really hard to listen to. I had to try and center myself if I was going to manage being here at all. I took a deep breath, and then I saw him. Eric was sitting in a booth with one arm draped over the back of it. He had a bottle of blood on a napkin in front of him as well as his phone. It seemed as if he sat up a little straighter once he saw me. I also thought that he had a little mischievous twinkle in his eye too.

"Sheriff, this woman is here to see you. She said that you were expecting her?" He said it with such distain in his voice. I was sure I wasn't imagining it.

"Thank you Maxwell. This is Sookie. She is mine. Please treat her accordingly." I had to blush as Eric put the vampire, Maxwell in his place. I don't need any special treatment, but it would be nice to know that the guy wouldn't be looking down his nose at me anymore. At least so obviously anyway.

"As you wish. Is there something I can get for you Sookie?" He seemed a little nicer now. I mentioned I would like a ginger ale, and with that he took off. It seemed like no time at all before a waitress appeared with my drink. You've got to hand it to vampires; they are very efficient.

Eric pulled me a little closer to him, took his arm off of the back of the booth and put it around me. It felt nice. I wasn't able to enjoy the moment though, because the thoughts started to flood back into me again. Some of them were really vile. People were hating me because I was sitting with Eric. A few were wondering what the hell I had that they didn't. A few people were wondering how to get me out of the way so Eric would notice them. A few people were thinking about touching Eric, or having Eric touch them – in pretty graphic ways. A few were thinking of me in graphic ways too. Ick. Just when it was beginning to get too overwhelming, Eric told me he was glad I came and he kissed the top of my head. Focusing in on him made all of the thoughts go away and my shields snap back into place. I settled back into his arm to relax and started drawing circles on his leg. I told him I was glad too; and I truly was.

Eric mentioned that he had some work to take care of and afterwards we could go someplace more quiet to talk. I was glad for that. I was having a tough time keeping my shields up here. He offered me his hand and then we walked back to his office. I needn't be a telepath to pick up on what people were thinking then. I was assaulted by looks of jealousy and hatred by many of the women and even some of the men here. Perhaps with a little more experience here, this stuff wouldn't bother me as much and my shields would be stronger. I was broken out of my thoughts by Eric telling me that he thought I looked beautiful. It made me happy to hear that he thought I was pretty. I was fairly sure that if you looked in the dictionary under the word beautiful or handsome, Eric's picture would be there. I let Eric know that I thought he looked handsome too, but not the dictionary part. I might not have known him for long, but my gut was telling me he would enjoy that too much and take every opportunity to remind me of it.

After a little while of Eric doing his work, he told me that we were headed to one of his houses. I have to say that I'm pretty impressed. He is so nonchalant about the whole thing mentioning that real estate was a good investment. And what a house it was. It wasn't too bold or opulent, but it clearly was one of the nicest homes in the neighborhood and it was huge. At least compared to what I was used to.

The car was barely shut off and parked in the garage before Eric had me out of the car and pressed up against it. Eric was pressed against me so hard; I thought that if he got any closer we'd be one person. And his kiss was searing with heat and want. It was hot and I could not help but put my arms around him and respond. I kissed him with all that I had in me. I let my tongue caress his fangs which caused him to let out the most delicious moan. He started to trail my neck with soft kisses, so opposite of the ones we just shared. It was when he started pulling at my shirt that I remembered why I had made the deal to come and see Eric tonight. I wanted to know what he was doing with Lafayette; and if I let things get too out of hand now, I'd never find out. So I did the one thing that my body was screaming for me not to do. I pushed him away. That certainly got his attention.

We went inside to talk. Eric became very business-like and initiated the conversation. I have to say that I was impressed that I didn't have to try and drag it out of him. Sometimes if there was an unpleasant discussion to be had with Bill, he would dance around the subject and try his best to avoid talking about it. From what I knew of Eric he seemed pretty direct. His approach to telling me about Lafayette definitely supported that theory.

Eric started by asking me if I knew about Lafayette's extracurricular activities. I don't. I really don't want to know what he's gotten himself into. Lafayette is a hustler; he really has his hands in everything trying to earn his living. He used to sell E, but I think that he's done with that. At one point he had a website that he ran that was pretty questionable. He stripped and danced and God knows what else for money through the site. I love Lafayette, I really do, but I don't need to know all of his business, just as I don't need him to know all about mine. Tara and I worry about him though, we're afraid that one day he's going to get himself in over his head and he won't be able to charm his way out. I'm amazed it seems he's been able to with Eric. I know enough about vampires to know they are not the most forgiving of folk.

Holy Shit! (Sorry Gran) Lafayette has been selling V? No way! I can't believe he'd be stupid enough to pull something like that. What the hell was he thinking? I know that this is really serious as Bill and I had talked one evening once we saw a story about V that was on the news. Bill never explained much to me about the vampire world, but he did explain after that specific news segment was done that drainers and V users were treated brutally by vampires when they were caught. I remember asking Bill if he meant to say 'if' rather than 'when'. Bill assured me that these people were always caught. Drainers and dealers were given the harshest punishment and often drained themselves. Users were brutalized as well.

I'm in awe that Eric did not end Lafayette's life on the spot. I asked him why he didn't and I was very surprised by his answer.

"Because he was not an addict. Because he was a hustler, and he was honest. I will admit that I did hold him for a few days at Fangtasia to help teach him a lesson. I know you probably will not approve, but it was better than what his fate would have been elsewhere."

See, I told those guys earlier today that Eric was always honest with me. He didn't have to tell me that he held Lafayette and probably tortured the heck out of him, but he did. I felt like I should be pissed off, but I really couldn't bring myself to be. Lafayette is a big boy and he had to be responsible for his own actions. I'd miss him to no end if he was stupid enough to have gotten himself killed, but that was a thought for another time. I had to ask how long Lafayette would have to work off his 'debt' to Eric. His reply was pretty cryptic. "Until he is no longer needed." That could mean a whole lot of things. Eric had said that he did not know exactly what he was going to do with Lafayette when that time came. But every indication was that Lafayette would remain alive.

Before I had a chance to ask him exactly what he had Lafayette doing for him, Eric was on top of me. His lips were on mine and his tongue was pushing them to part. He took my lower lip between his teeth and nipped just a little bit. For some reason that just made me want to jump him. So I did. I could ask more about Lafayette a little later. The way Eric kissed made it hard to think straight. I buried my head in his neck and started to playfully nip at his skin. Eric's body shuddered a little bit, almost like I do when I get a chill. He seemed to like when I nipped at him. I'll have to remember that. His hands were digging into my backside, causing me to hold onto him with my legs even tighter. I was only half aware that we were now moving; heading downstairs to what I assume was Eric's bedroom. I decided to break out my inner sex-kitten and whisper breathlessly to him in his ear.

"I want you Eric." After that I found myself crushed against a wall.

"This pleases me. And I plan on pleasing you for the rest of the night my dear." His voice was ragged as he was nipping at my neck, careful not to break the skin just yet. His one hand was trying to help get me out of my pants and had them unbuttoned and unzipped faster than I ever could; he was peeling them down my legs, all the while kissing me. This man was talented. As soon as I was rid of my pants, his hands drifted down to my lacy underwear. I had worn one of my favorites, just in case something like this would happen. Always be prepared! He ran his hands over the top of my underwear.

"Such heat." He whispered into my ear, and then gave it a tiny lick. "Are you ready for me?"

I jumped up to wrap my legs back around his waist and could feel his hardness pressing into my behind. It seemed as if we were both ready for one another. I felt so drawn to him, that I couldn't imagine ever wanting anything more than I wanted him at that moment. I was kissing him with all the force I could. I wanted to show him how ready I was for him too. I pricked my tongue on one of his fangs enough to draw blood. It wasn't much, but it was enough to put him in a little bit of a frenzy. He dashed with vampire speed to bring us to rest upon his bed. It was enormous, much like everything else about Eric.

In moments I lay beneath Eric naked, except for a small amount of lace. Looking up at him, I was taken away by his beauty. He really was a sight to behold, and he was here with me. I was the one who made him shiver and made his eyes glaze over with lust. I felt a sense of power being able to evoke that from him, and damn it felt good. He made quick work of his own clothes, and I was in awe of the sight of him. It was impossible to forget how well endowed Eric was, but to see him again so erect and so close, I really was in awe. With a quick smirk (he must have caught me ogling him) he started to make his way down my body, leaving a trail of kisses as he went. I felt myself get goose bumps from the sensation. Once he got to my underwear, the one barrier that was left between us, he used his teeth and tore them from me. I couldn't be annoyed even though they were my favorite, because I think that might have been the sexiest thing ever. He dusted kisses down the inside of one of my thighs and up the inside of the other; all the while ignoring the one area where I needed him the most.

I felt his fingers graze my center, teasing me relentlessly. I put both hands in his hair and tried to pull him back up to me. I couldn't wait any longer. I needed him, I needed release. He seemed to sense this and obliged by coming up to my lips and kissing me with an escalating intensity. I couldn't wait anymore. I squirmed a little bit to signal my impatience and reached between us to grab him and position his length at my entrance. Finally he pushed himself in and I cried out in relief. He stilled himself for a moment before backing almost all the way out and thrusting back in again. His fangs were fully extended still and I managed to prick my tongue on his fang again. He seemed to like it the last time. It spurred him on to move faster and harder on top of me, driving us both to blissful completion.

As we lay together in a tangle of sheets, my head on his chest and our legs intertwined Eric tucked a few strands of hair behind my ear.

"Sookie, please say it for me again. I want to hear you say it." I had a feeling that I knew what he wanted to hear. I was willing to say it, as it was what I really felt, but I also wanted to get some things straight about what I expected.

"Eric, I am yours." He moved onto his side before rolling me to face him as he looked into my eyes and kissed me with such a passion. I could tell how happy those four words made him.

"Eric, I am yours and I am happy to be yours. But I have been thinking."

"Yes my dear."

"I cannot expect you to feed only from me; and while that may make me a little uncomfortable, I accept that. What I cannot accept is for you to be having sex with anyone but me. If I am yours and yours alone, then I demand that you are mine alone."

He chuckled as I said this. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

"Not many are brave enough to make demands of me Sookie, but I find myself pleased that you have done so. I do not require as much blood as someone younger than me, so I do not need to feed as often. I would prefer to taste your blood, as it is quite exquisite, but you are too good to be used as a blood bag or a quick meal. I will occasionally need to feed from another and will do so when you are not around. I will never feed in front of you Sookie unless it is to heal myself after a significant injury." He kissed the tip of my nose. "As for having sex with another, I do not desire anyone but you my dear."

He took me into a warm embrace. I smiled thinking that Eric did not want anyone but me. I snuggled in tight to him and covered his chest in light kisses.

"Sookie, I want you to spend the night here. I have seen to it that you will have all you need here. There are clothes in the drawers that are for you and there is food upstairs in the kitchen for you as well."

How incredibly thoughtful. I had never spent the day with a vampire. Bill always had to go to his resting place and leave me. And here I was going to be spending the day wrapped in Eric's arms. I could think of worse ways to spend time.

"I would love to Eric." That seemed to get his motor running, because before I knew it he was on top of me and thrust inside of me soon bringing us to yet another spectacular release. I lay on my side tucked into Eric feeling warm, comfortable, wanted and safe. I thought that I never did ask him what Lafayette was doing for him, but I was too tired and sated to care; and I soon drifted off to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks for all of your well wishes last week. I really appreciated it! It was a very long and difficult week and I am glad the services are behind us. Yesterday was the first day with only minimal company. Family is still in town as they thought since it was close to Christmas that they would stay, so this chapter isn't as long as I'd hoped. But, I wanted to make sure to get something out before the holidays.**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed, added this story to your alerts, favorites or added me to an author alert. They all made me smile! And as usual, I don't own any of these characters.**

**Chapter 17**

**SPOV**

I woke in a dark room, with Eric's arm wrapped around me. I was still tucked into his side as I was before I fell asleep. Although the weight of his arm while he was dead for the day was heavier than I thought it would be, I didn't mind it as it made me felt safe and cared for. I wasn't quite sure of the time. There was a little light coming from under a door across the room. I managed to free myself from Eric's daytime grasp and made my way across the room. It was the bathroom, so I used the opportunity to freshen myself up. He really did make sure that I had what I needed here. There were a ton of different shampoos and body washes in his shower. I couldn't resist getting in.

This shower was one for the books. It was tiled in slate and had a large glass wall and door; and it looked big enough to hold three people with room to spare. It had a bench against one wall which would come in handy when it came time to shave my legs. I noticed a temperature gage and pressed the on button. It turns out that this was a steam shower too. I've never been in one before, so I thought I would try it out. I noticed in a little recess in the slate that Eric had different oils lined up. I decided to take the eucalyptus oil and drop it into the little reservoir on the head of the steam spout. The bottle said that eucalyptus oil was cleansing, invigorating and purifying. It sounded good to me. What girl couldn't use a little bit of cleansing, invigorating and purifying; especially after activities like mine with Eric last night.

I sat on the bench for a while and enjoyed being wrapped up in the warm steam. It felt like I was lying out in the warm sun, with a fuzzy blanket wrapped around me. I could sit in here for hours, although I didn't think that would be a good idea. I started to shampoo and condition my hair and looked at the body washes that were lining the shower. A few looked as if they had never been opened. They all came from a place called LUSH, Eric really was thoughtful. One in particular caught my eye, Yummy Yummy Yummy. I opened it and it smelled just that. I decided to use that one. I wanted this wash for home! After I covered myself head to toe in body wash and rinsed off, I figured I had been in the shower for long enough. I got out and wrapped myself up into the biggest, fluffiest towel I had ever seen.

I left the door open when I was done so I had enough light to search for my bag. I wanted to check my phone to see what time it was. Come to think of it, a little light shouldn't bother Eric, it's not like it would wake him up.

I found my purse and saw that it was 5:00. I couldn't believe how late I slept and how long I had spent in the shower. We must have gone to sleep close to dawn. Eric had a wonderful way of keeping me too occupied to realize what time it was. I felt myself blushing just thinking about it now. I made my way over to his closet and took out a very large button-down shirt. On him I knew it would fit just right, but on me it was like a dress. It was very comfortable to lounge around in. I thought about heading upstairs to get something to eat, but I thought that I really should stay and do something that I had never done before. Wake up in the evening in the arms of a vampire. My vampire.

**EPOV**

I watched Sookie as she fell asleep. It had been a long time since I held a sleeping human in my arms. I had never contemplated going to my daily rest with a human beside me. I was wondering why I was so at ease with allowing her to stay with me today as I rested. That would be something to ponder at another time. It was close to dawn, but there was still work yet to do for the evening. I had to speak with Pam. I knew that most likely she would be unable to return to Shreveport this evening, but I still wanted to find out about her evening with the Queen. I found my pants and my phone in one of the pockets. She had left me a cryptic text message a short time ago.

_All is well Master._

Pam was always direct. I had no doubt that she could handle herself, but I wanted to hear more than just that she was ok. I phoned her.

"Master."

"Pam, report."

"I left the Queen's compound a short time ago. It was an interesting evening. We have much to discuss when I return." I would have thought she would have called if the Queen was attempting to give her more V to bring back with her.

"Will you be returning at first dark?"

"Yes. Shall I meet you at Fangtasia?" There would be time after dusk before Pam would make it back from New Orleans. That should work. I would have time to properly say goodbye to Sookie before having to head in to meet Pam.

"Yes, I will see you then. And Pam, be careful."

"I always am Eric."

I was starting to feel sluggish, so I got back into bed and wrapped my arms around Sookie, taking in her sweet scent and enjoying her warmth as I succumbed to the day.

It was an unfamiliar and pleasant surprise to wake for the evening and find Sookie in my arms. She had gotten up during the day and showered. I could smell some of the products that Bobby purchased on her. She was also wearing one of my dress shirts. I would love to see her in it more fully. I am certain she would look quite beautiful in nothing but my shirt. As much as I was enjoying watching her rest, it was time for both of us to start our evening. And I had the perfect idea in mind of how to start ours. I rubbed my hand up and down her tanned thigh. She started to stir and scrunched her nose and the slightest of moans escaped her lips.

I began to nuzzle her ear and to plant little kisses along her neck, her ear and her jaw line. I turned her towards me as a faint smile crossed her lips.

"Good Evening Sookie. It was a pleasure to wake and find you next to me."

"Good Evening to you too. I got up rather late and took a shower. Thank you for all of those wonderful gels and washes and shampoos. You have THE most amazing shower. I could have stayed in there for hours." I brushed some stray hairs behind her ear.

"Then why didn't you?"

"I didn't want to overdo it with the steam. I had never been in a steam shower before. It was very relaxing." She did look very relaxed. It suited her.

"I am sure that you have much to do tonight as do I. I must shower. Would you care to join me?" I found myself enjoying her company more the more I was around her. As much as I would enjoy spending more time with her, I did need to get to Fangtasia and find out what Pam had learned during her visit to the Queen. I had never had this problem before. I had never had a woman (or a man for that matter) share my bed for the day. I did not bring anyone other than Pam, or human employees who were glamoured back to any of my homes. After 1,000 years I was entering new territory. I believe humans referred to it as 'the morning after'.

"Although I already showered, I think I could be convinced to join you Eric." She hopped down from the bed and walked seductively to the shower. She paused in the doorway to the bathroom with one arm up along the frame. I was right; she did look beautiful in nothing but my shirt. She started to unbutton the shirt as she called to me. "Are you coming Viking?"

I didn't need to be asked twice. I was out of the bed and at her side in the blink of a human eye. I turned on the water as she continued to undress before me. I knew from watching her dance that first night that she could be a seductress. Slowly, one button after another she teased and peeled one shoulder out of the shirt. I had run out of patience. She was undressed and in the shower before she realized.

After we cleaned every inch of one another we took the time to pleasure one another in the hot and steamy water. I truly wondered what it was about this beautiful creature that had me so captivated. My interest in her was so unlike my regular behavior. I was still puzzled why I was so fascinated with her. I watched as she dried herself with one of the towels. She caught me watching her and smiled as she walked back into the bedroom. I wrapped one towel around my waist and had another towel to dry my hair as I followed her into the bedroom. To my surprise, I found her back on the bed and joined her there.

As I made my move to climb back on her and began planting kisses along her arm she let a soft moan escape. I was glad she was ready again. I would like to have her smell on me throughout the night and I want for her to smell of me. As I began to loosen her towel, I was stopped by her words.

"You know Eric?" She managed to get out.

"Yes?"

"You never did tell me what you had Lafayette doing for you." And that was as an effective mood killer as any I had experienced in all of my days. I had decided that I would not lie to her, but I did not want to tell her everything.

"No. I did not." I had managed to free her from her towel and began to slowly caress one of her beautiful breasts with my lips.

"Ugh. Eric." She seemed a little distracted. "Well, ugh. Are you going to tell me?"

"Not right now Sookie. I can think of better things to do." I said as I made my way to her other breast. "Are you not enjoying this?" This could be considered underhanded I know, but I want to keep her safe. I thought distracting her might be a good way of avoiding the issue.

"Oh, I'm enjoying this very much Eric, but that is not the point now is it?" As I licked my way around her breast, she shivered. But after that she decided to sit up and crossed her arms. Distracting her was not working. It would appear that I must deal with this.

"No my dear, it is not. However, I do not intend to tell you what I Lafayette is doing for me and I thought that this would be a more pleasant way to spend the remaining time we have left together this evening." She started to get a little red in her face. I did like to see her get flushed, but not for this reason.

"Eric, how could you? You told me last night that you would answer my questions." She had the beginnings of the most perfect little pout forming on her lips.

"Sookie, I did say that I would answer your questions and I have. This is one question however that I am not prepared to answer right now. I feel compelled Sookie to be truthful with you. It would be very easy for me to tell you whatever I think would make you happy and would be easiest. I have not done that though. Please trust me. For your safety, for Lafayette's safety and for my own I do not feel it is wise to answer that one question right now."

She looked at me for a moment thoughtfully. I was preparing myself for a bit of an argument. She was still red; and in my experience, humans are not always open to reason. Most prefer to argue even if their argument is not sound. Although Vampires by nature are not always conscious of the passing of time, it seemed to me that Sookie was quiet for an extraordinarily long time.

"Eric, I want to be mad at you. I really do. But I really do respect your honesty with me. If you and I are going to work, I need to know that you are going to be honest with me. As someone who hears people's thoughts day in and day out it's amazing how much people lie to one another and to themselves. And I hear all of it. I might not like your refusal to answer but, I do respect you telling me the truth, especially when it would be so easy to lie."

That was not what I was expecting to have happen. Sookie was surprising me yet again. I was unaccustomed to be surprised this much. I wanted to reach out to her and embrace her, but I wasn't sure if that was the right thing to do. I waited for her to make the next move.

"Eric, promise me one thing please?"

"What would that be?"

"Promise me that there will come a time when you will tell me what you have Lafayette doing for you. You might not think much of him, but he is one of my oldest and dearest friends. I worry about him."

"Sookie, I do not make promises that I cannot keep. But I will tell you that I hope to be able to tell you one day."

"Eric, telepaths hear everything and keep it locked in their own minds. I am good at keeping secrets." I kissed her forehead. She wanted me to trust her. I did to some extent, but I still could not tell her.

"I am certain you are Sookie. I will keep that in mind."

I watched her get dressed as the moment for anything else had passed. I did the same. I brought her back to Fangtasia as her car was still there. We spoke back and forth during the car ride about what she planned to do for the evening and over the next few days. I hoped that I would have an opportunity to see her again soon. She decided that her next free evening from work would be in three days time. As I leaned in her car window to kiss her goodbye, I inhaled her sweet smell and found myself wishing that there was a way to see her sooner.

My wistful moment was short lived however when I arrived in my office and found Pam sitting waiting for me. She had an evil grin on her face. I was in for quite a story.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N – Happy New Year! I hope that everyone had a wonderful holiday. It has been a long three weeks here for me. My inlaws just left _today_ after three weeks. First came the funeral, then the holidays, then getting snowed in. To top it all off, my husband broke his ankle earlier this week. So I apologize for not having a chance to update before now. It feels good to get back to the story.

Thanks to all who have been kind enough to review. If I haven't responded to you directly this last chapter, my apologies. Now that I have the house back to myself, it will be easier to get to the computer. Thanks also to all who have added this (or me) to story/author alerts or your favorites. I really appreciate it all! Oh, and despite my wishes for Christmas, I still don't own the characters. They are all Charlaine Harris'.

**Chapter 18**

**EPOV**

Pam vacated my chair and moved from behind my desk so that I may sit down. She motioned for me to sit in the chair smiling the entire time.

"Pam, you look quite pleased with yourself. Tell me about your visit with the Queen."

"Well Eric, there is so much to say. The Queen did not try and give me blood to bring back to unload. I might have distracted her." Pam smirked. I knew what Pam did to distract the Queen. At least my child enjoyed herself last night. I was thankful that Sophie did not send any more blood back. I detest having anything to do with her scheme. If she was not such an impetuous creature none of this would be necessary.

"I can imagine Pam. Unfortunately, I do not think that this will be the last of it."

"That may be, but there is much more to tell. The Queen has received a few proposals of marriage from other monarchs. She is hesitant to commit to one because they are all from men. She did not mention which ones, but I get the impression that she is considering one." Although I was the Queen's most trusted Sheriffs, we did not call one another to talk unless it was necessary. I did not know that Sophie had received multiple proposals. This could be the answer to her money problems. If negotiated properly, she could have all of her debts paid for and not have to resort to selling Vampire blood.

Pam's phone rang and she looked to me for permission to answer it. I assume it was important. I nodded to her to indicate that it was okay. I was able to hear both ends of the conversation.

"What did you learn?" My child asked by way of a greeting.

"_It took a while, but we were able to speak to someone on the inside at Edafio. The package held encrypted files for a database they were working on with a William Compton. Apparently this Compton had created the database and needed it to be secured. He contacted Edafio to help encrypt it and to hold the source files in case of emergency."_

"And what was the subject of the database?"

"_That was something that my source did not know. I am working to obtain that information for you."_

"Very well then. I want you to call me as soon as you learn anything new." And with that, Pam hung up the phone.

"I take it you heard all of that call Eric?" I nodded.

"It is very interesting to get this call now because of other news I have about Compton."

"And what would that be Pam?"

"He was at the Queen's residence last night. My time with the Queen kept him waiting. Andre was displeased that the Queen was delayed. He said that Compton had been waiting for a while and he brought 'important news.' Her response was that Compton could wait. I wanted to try and get more out of her, but I didn't want that drip to know I was there. I also did not want to spend any more time around Andre."

"Very interesting indeed. We know that Compton has been in Arkansas up until last night. He has been spending time in the court of Threadgill and then had an appointment with Sophie last night. You mentioned that she has received proposals from other monarchs. I would assume that Threadgill is one of them given the proximity of his state to our own. I would think that any negotiations would be carried out by the attorneys, not by a vampire such as Compton. But what is this database? Why would he use an Arkansas based company and then ship the files to himself here? Who was after those files? Why would Compton be in Arkansas for weeks, with little to no communication with others?"

"As you heard, my contact is working to answer the questions regarding the database. I am confident in his abilities. He is relentless when he needs to be. I will contact our spies in Arkansas to get more information on Compton's activities while in the King's court. We already know that he has been keeping company with Jade Flower. I find that astounding."

I suppressed a laugh. Trying to envision that icy assassin Jade Flower being entertained by one as banal as Compton was humorous.

"Eric, we know that Bill has been a member of the Queen's court in the past. Perhaps she has given him a job to steal an asset out from under Threadgill's nose."

"What would give you that idea?"

"While we were enjoying a little pillow talk, Sophie happened to be boasting a bit. She said she was very close to acquiring an asset that would be reinforcement to her position as Queen. She referred to her asset as 'the telepath' and with the telepath at her side; she would be the envy of all of the monarchs and in the stronger position."

Although I had centuries of experience at masking my thoughts and emotions, at that moment if it were possible for me to lose my breath or the color from my face I am certain that I would have done so. Sophie Anne was looking to acquire a telepath and told my child that she was close to doing so. Telepaths are rare indeed. She could only be speaking of one. Mine! Pam was now looking at me with growing concern as I had not responded to what she obviously thought was exciting news.

I am certain that the telepath in question is my Sookie. It would explain why Compton had returned to my area, to Bon Temps. What did not make sense is that Bill had been there with quite some time and had plenty of time to secure Sookie and bring her back to the Queen. He had not done so. He had been cautious to keep her away from other vampires. He had kept her in the dark about vampire politics and had not yet presented her to the Queen. He was notoriously intolerant of humans during his time in Sophie Anne's court and yet spent months in Sookie's company. They had met under suspicious circumstances that required Bill to give Sookie a large amount of his blood two days after he met her.

For the better part of this past month, Bill has been in Arkansas. His communications with Sookie have been spotty at best and the day she received a letter from him asking her to pick up his mail she is chased by a supernatural being and a package containing files for some sort of database is stolen. Again I doubt that Sophie Anne would send Bill to negotiate any kind of marriage contract with Threadgill. Did she send him to spy?

Although I have more pieces to the puzzle than I did earlier, there are still many questions left that need to be answered. Had I known that Compton was at the palace last night, I would have instructed Pam to follow him. She was very good at moving about undetected. By this hour, he most likely will have left the Queen's compound. I could ask one of my confidants at the palace. Rasul has worked for Sophie for at least a century if not more. Once in battle with Rasul, I was able to prevent him from meeting the true death. I have never asked for anything in return. He may have sworn fealty to the Queen, but I know that he is loyal to me. He has always been forthcoming with any information I have needed out of the palace.

I left a message for Rasul and told him to call me back when he had some privacy. I looked across the desk to find Pam staring quite intently at me.

"Eric, are you going to tell me what has you so rattled?" Although I am certain that Pam could only tell that I was rattled because she was my child, it was not a good thing that she was aware of it.

"Pam, I think I know who the Queen is trying to obtain; and under NO circumstances can I allow that to happen." She looked at me perplexed.

"Eric, please explain."

"You said that she is looking for a telepath. I believe that she is looking for Sookie. She is mine. I _will not_ allow the Queen to take her from me and force her into servitude."

"Master. You mean to tell me that this Sookie is the human that used to be Compton's but is now yours?" I nodded my head slightly before she continued, "After centuries you finally take a human companion and it turns out that she is actually a telepath? Can she hear your thoughts?"

"She cannot hear vampires. That is why she was initially drawn to Compton. He was a respite from all of the voices."

"I had wondered what made her so special as to capture your interest Eric. You really do know how to choose them." She said with a fangy grin.

"I was unaware she was a telepath when I first met her. That was not what captured my interest, although it is a very useful talent indeed."

"And when will I get an opportunity to meet your telepathic human Master?"

"Perhaps in a few days Pam." I handed her a folder that had the phone numbers and some initial information from Bill's phone bill that I took from Sookie's house. I had not had a chance to look into the data earlier. Considering all that we have been able to piece together, it seemed more important to follow up on this data now. "Take this. It's Bill's last phone bill and the numbers that he has called. Bobby was able to get some information on a few numbers. See what else you can find out. See who he's talked to and what he's had to say. This number," I pointed to a highlighted number on the list, "is Sookie's. Do not bother her."

"Fine. I will take care of this, as well as contacting our spies in Arkansas. I will have Indira and Maxwell work the door and the floor tonight. Will you be out on the floor tonight?"

I required all Area 5 Vampires to make an appearance at Fangtasia; and I set an example by taking time myself to sit and 'enthrall the vermin', as Pam would say.

"Yes. Do not use my office to make these calls. Leave the bar entirely. I do not want any calls traced back to us." She bowed her head and took off from my office at top speed.

I was out on the floor when Rasul called back. I stepped into my office to take the call.

"_Eric, how may I help you?"_

"The Queen had a visitor last night quite close to dawn Rasul. I would like to know why he was there and if he still is there."

"_Your child came to visit for quite some time Eric. She kept the Queen occupied for a good portion of the night. Andre was angry she was delayed. Bill Compton was here close to dawn. Is it he you ask after?"_

"Yes."

"_He waited for the Queen alone with Andre last night. As I mentioned Andre was angry last night, quite irritable in fact. I do not know what they discussed as they were alone. I am uncertain if anyone was posted outside the door. I will see what I can find out for you Eric."_

"Thank you Rasul."

"_He spent the day here, and met again with the Queen at dusk briefly. When I went to the room they were meeting in to escort him out, I heard him tell Andre that he was headed back to his home and would be in touch shortly. That is all I know."_

"Call me as soon as you learn more Rasul."

I hung up the phone quickly and thought about my next moves. If Bill was headed back to Bon Temps, he would undoubtedly look for Sookie. At the very least he would be looking for his mail and his package. I do not want her to see Compton by herself. I do not know how he will react once he is able to sense that she has been with me. And now that she is mine, I do not want him to touch her at all.

It was late, so I thought that I would find Sookie home at this hour. After getting her voicemail at home, I tried her on her cell phone. After I got her voicemail again I grew concerned. I called Lafayette who told me that Sookie had left their place of work earlier. I instructed him to go to her home and call me when he got there. I completed some Area business while I waited for Lafayette to call. After about 15 minutes my phone rang. It was Lafayette.

"Are you with her now?"

"_Shit Eric, there's a problem here. The front door's wide open, the lights are on an' it looks like a tornado's been thru here. Sooks ain't nowhere to be found."_

"Stay where you are I will be right there." I will make whomever took Sookie suffer greatly. No one should ever mess with what is mine. I took off out of the back entrance of the bar and took to the night sky like a shot.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N – Hello all! Sorry for the delay of a week in posting. Real life has been crazy and finally got back on track today, and here I am able to finally finish this chapter! Thank you all for reading and for your patience. Oh, and since I didn't win the giant mega millions jackpot a couple of weeks back, I still don't own the characters. They all belong to Charlaine Harris.

**Chapter 19**

**SPOV**

As I was driving back from Fangtasia, I realized that in such a short span of time, my life had changed quite dramatically. This time last year, Gran was still alive. I had yet to meet my first Vampire, and was waiting for one to walk through the door of Merlotte's with great fascination and excitement. I was still a virgin, never been kissed. Just like Drew Barrymore in that movie, I was a 20 something who had never been with a man. I thought that I would never find someone I could be with. Sure, I had happy times. I loved Gran and Tara and Lafayette and Sam and Jason. And I know that each one of them loved me in their own ways too. But it wasn't the same.

And that brought my thoughts to the catalyst for all of the changes in my life this past year. Bill. He was my first vampire, my first kiss, my first boyfriend, my first lover, my first love. At least I thought he had been my first love. But with reflection over the last few weeks that I haven't heard from him, I've been wondering if what I had been feeling was really love after all. I remember after being excited to meet an actual vampire, I was overcome with peace when I was around him because I couldn't hear his thoughts. That was such a relief. And he was there for me when Gran died, that I will always be thankful for. In looking back, I think what I felt most for Bill was gratitude.

I was grateful to him for the silence of his mind. I was grateful to Bill for helping me when Gran died; for being there for me when I thought my whole world was coming to an end. He helped pull me back from the edge. I was grateful to him for being my first, for teaching me how to let go and experience intimacy with another; something that my telepathy had preventing me from ever doing and that I never thought I would have a chance to experience. I was grateful for his company, as I had really never been alone; Gran was always around. But really, did I ever feel true love for him? I was beginning to think not.

That would be something to chew on another time, as I had made it back to Bon Temps and had to get my butt over to work. I didn't want to be later than I already was for my shift. I managed to change quickly at home into my uniform and got myself over to the bar in record time. I parked and ran through the employee entrance as fast as my feet would take me. Thank God Sam wasn't in his office when I went in to throw my purse in and pick up my apron and my pad. I didn't want to be one on one with him and hear either with his words or in his head how I let him down. I zipped out onto the floor and saw that while it was busy, the crowd was manageable and my tardiness hadn't really put anyone out.

It was a typical night. Jane Bodehouse was holding up one end of the bar (more likely it was holding her up). The road crew was in, so that meant Jason, Hoyt and some of their buddies were in playing pool. Sheriff Dearborn was in with Andy and Kenya having some dinner and talking over an unresolved case of vandalism. Apparently someone had actually been stupid enough to try and break into the police station. They broke a couple windows and broke some of the framework around the windows. God people in this town needed to be a bit more creative. There were lots of beers served, as well as chicken baskets and burgers Lafayette. Everyone had seemed to be in a good mood. I was getting a weird vibe from Arlene though.

Arlene had been looking at me all night and offering small smiles. I was wondering if she was trying to butter me up to watch her kids. I decided to dip into her head to see, so I could take the time to think of whether or not I really wanted to do it before she asked. I was surprised at what I found when I listened. I found pity. Arlene was looking at me and feeling pity for me that Bill had up and left me with not so much as a second thought (her thoughts, not my words). She thought that even though she didn't like vampires very much, that at least it was one chance I'd have to be with someone since no one else around here really wanted to be with 'Crazy Sookie'. Not what I was expecting. It was a good thing that I was pretty experienced in masking when I had heard something distasteful from someone else's thoughts; because for a moment her pity and the reality that no one before Bill had really wanted to be with me made me want to cry.

I pushed Arlene's thoughts out of my mind and got back to work. It was more of the same until it got close to closing. There was about an hour left before Sam said that he didn't need all of us on, and Arlene asked me if I wouldn't mind if she stayed. She needed the money because one of the kids needed some dental work done. I was tired, so I was more than happy to clock out early. I said my goodbyes to everyone, got my bag out of Sam's office and left for the night.

As soon as I was out in the fresh air, my mind started to wonder. The stars were shining so brightly and I stared off at them as I walked to the car. I started to think again about what Arlene was thinking to herself earlier. She didn't need to pity me. I was upset at first that Bill was gone. There's no denying that I was. But after that night out with Tara and Lafayette everything changed. I found myself captivated from the start with Eric. I wasn't sure why, but there was such electricity between us. Thinking back these past few weeks, not once did I ever feel that sensation with Bill. I recognized that back on that first night I met Eric.

It was hard to compare one vampire to the other. It was like comparing a fish to a gazelle. Awkward. Bill was quiet in personality. He was serious, orderly, and was slow. He didn't believe in rushing anything. Bill took his time in everything he did. Eric could never be confused with someone who was quiet in personality. While he was serious when required, he did have a zest for life that I found quite infectious. He jumped in feet first and did not have to sit and think things through from every angle like Bill did. That's not to say that Eric didn't think things through from every angle – he most certainly did. But Eric wouldn't hesitate to step into something if he thought it was needed. Bill really wanted to find out if things were necessary and would take his time thinking about it first. Like the first time I met Eric, he stepped in to help Tara and I out in that club because he saw a guy who wouldn't leave us alone. Bill wouldn't have done that. He would have thought that it was none of his business; and since it didn't directly impact him he would just observe.

I felt so different around Eric than I did with Bill. I have butterflies in my stomach thinking about him. I think of how I started missing him as soon as I left him tonight; and was trying to figure out a way to see him again sooner than originally planned. With Bill, he would leave from time to time for business and would be gone for a few days. I did miss him while he was gone, as I did at the beginning of this trip. But not once was it ever the burning feeling I have to see Eric again. I thought back to our night together and remembered the feeling of his fingers ghosting across my skin, the feel of his lips over mine, the taste of his mouth and the look of pleasure on his face as he came undone knowing I was the one who drove him to that point. It had me riled up and wanting to see him. Yup, that burning feeling was pretty strong now.

I should have spent less time remembering and a little more time paying attention to what I was doing. I was on auto-pilot, and ended up in my drive instead of Bill's. I had to pick up his mail. It was foolish to drive over to his house, so I decided to just cut through the cemetery. After my last evening experience getting his mail, I decided I couldn't be too careful. I was scanning the area to see if I noticed any presences nearby. I also gripped my little bottle of perfume that I keep in my bag in my hand. It wasn't mace, but it sure would sting like heck if I got it in someone's eyes. I could tell that there was someone nearby, but they really didn't seem close. I made it quickly to Bill's and picked up what mail there was and turned on my feet to head for home. The plants could wait to be watered another day.

On the way back to my house, I just had the creeps. I kept telling myself that it was because I was remembering being chased the last time I went at night. But despite the fact that I couldn't pick any mental signatures (or voids) up, I really felt like something was watching me. Like I was one of those girls in a Friday the 13th movie that you'd scream at to hurry the hell up and get in the car or in the house because Jason was lurking in the dark behind a tree just waiting to kill her. But I made it back to my house without Jason or any other boogieman coming after me. My silly nerves.

I saw that my answering machine was blinking, so I threw Bill's mail down on the side table and walked to the machine to see who had called. The first message was from Jason. He needed to get a tool from the shed and thought maybe he'd stop by tomorrow morning. He was hinting around that he would love any breakfast that I had ready. He was pretty much the only family I had left, but gosh was he such a mooch! The next message was from the library. There was a book that I had signed up for that was ready to be picked up. The last message was a lot of static and muffled voices, as if someone 'pocket-dialed' and got my number. I was trying to see if I could make out any of the voices on the other end and what they were saying. It was too muffled. All I could tell is that it sounded like the pitch of a man's voice and a woman's voice. Oh well.

It was a beautiful evening and after I took a quick shower and dressed in a tank and some shorts, I decided that I would take a glass of sweet-tea outside and sit on the porch for a spell. I was feeling kind of nostalgic, and I put one of Gran's old records on to listen to. She loved Louis Armstrong, and I had gotten lost in his music thinking back to a time where I was dancing with Gran one day in the kitchen after we had just put a pie in the oven. I was about 10. I couldn't help but smile. The next song up was "A Kiss to Build a Dream On". I loved his voice, crooning "Give me a kiss before you leave me, and my imagination will feed my hungry heart. Leave me one thing before we part, a kiss to build a dream on." My mind started to drift to thoughts of Eric as Louis sang in the background. I was so taken with my thoughts that I didn't even notice a strange man come up on the porch.

I opened my eyes to find him about to grab my arm. He was large and burly and his brain was very snarly. I couldn't make much out from him other than the fact that he did not have good intentions. I jumped up off the swing and tried to dash into the house. I started to pick up anything of size that I could get my hands on and throw it at him to try and hurt him and keep him away from me. He laughed and swatted the lamp that I had thrown, knocking it to the floor and shattering it. I threw books, some of Gran's favorite little statues, the phone, a small chair and _none_ of it made any difference. We were dancing around the couch and just as he was coming around the one side and I made my way around the other I stepped in the shattered glass of the lamp and went crashing to the floor. In no time the man was on top of me. He grabbed my shoulders roughly and laughed.

"Silly girl. Where is it?"

"What the hell are you talkin' about?"

He smacked me hard across the face. That was going to leave a big mark. I started to see stars.

"Don't play games with me silly girl. Now make this easier on yourself and tell me where it is!" His voice rose as he finished yelling at me. His face was bright red and he started to shake me where I lay.

"I really have no idea what you're looking for. Why don't you tell me and I'll try and be more helpful." I honestly couldn't think of what the hell he was looking for. Everyone 'round here knows that there's not much anything of value in Bon Temps; certainly not in this house, unless you were talking sentimental value.

"You are trying my patience!" My attacker screamed. He rose off of me for a minute, cocked his hand back and punched me straight in the gut. I saw it coming, so I was able to tighten up my muscles a little, but it still hurt like mad and I thought I was going to throw up. His hand cocked back to strike me again, but he was stopped by another man.

"You know we were told to bring her in, in one piece. Beating her to the point of unconsciousness won't help find what we're looking for. And it certainly won't make them happy."

As grateful as I was for this other man stepping in and stopping me from being hurt even more, I didn't like the fact that he was talking about bringing me anywhere. What the hell was going on here? What have I done? What do they think I had? I wish there was someone close by that could help me. I didn't want to give them the satisfaction of seeing me cry, but I just couldn't help myself. My one eye was starting to swell a little from the slap and my jaw hurt, which was causing my head to hurt. My insides felt like I had a boulder dropped on my midsection from great height; and to top it all off, my feet were stinging from the shards of glass that were embedded in both of my feet. There was no way I was going to escape if I couldn't run and there was no way anyone could find me at this hour before they took me. Crying seemed like a good idea.

The new stranger crouched down beside me and looked directly at me.

"You see that we mean business. Now I don't wish to injure you any more than you are. It would be in your best interest if you could tell us where the package is."

"Sir." I said through my tears, "Truly if I had any idea I'd tell you. I haven't gotten any packages. Honest."

I saw him fingering through Bill's mail that he found on the side table and the floor.

"Now I really find that hard to believe. I see you have Mr. Compton's mail right here. I know that he received it. Where is it?"

"I don't know" I sobbed. "I really don't!"

"Okay then, it's time to go." He tried to yank me to my feet and I fell to the ground again screaming in pain from having all of the glass push in a little bit further.

"I can't stand. My feet, the glass!"

He seemed to understand and motioned to my original attacker to pick me up, which he did. He threw me over his shoulder, which hurt like hell since his shoulder was now digging into the area of my stomach where he had punched me earlier. We started making our way across the yard into the cemetery. We were headed over to Bill's house.

**EPOV**

I was in the air and on my way to Bon Temps in no time. My mind was racing trying to figure out what could have happened. The first scenario that came into my mind was that Compton came to check on Sookie and was incensed to smell me on her and went into a rage. He was known for having a temper in Sophie's court and for having no patience for humans. I could imagine that he would be shocked to discover upon his return that she was now mine. I did think it unlikely that he would have made it so quickly from New Orleans. I know he could not fly, and although he did possess speed greater than a mere human he was not as fast as Pam. It must be something else. But what?

I landed moments later in Sookie's front yard, and found Lafayette pacing back and forth on the porch.

"Thank God you's here. Come on in. It's a mess."

I could smell it before I even entered her home. Her blood was spilled. I kneeled down to investigate and found shattered glass and some of her blood around it. I closed my eyes and took in the smells of the room. Besides Sookie's blood, I smelled Were. There were two different scents. They would die before the dawn. I would be sure of it.

"Eric man, whatdoyathinkhappened?" Lafayette was nervous. He was nervous for his friend, but I could tell that his fear increased ten-fold once he looked into my face and saw the anger there.

"Lafayette, call the bar and ask for Pam. Tell her she needs to come at once." He nodded and I took off into the night to try and track the filthy Weres and my beautiful Sookie's blood. I vowed to her that hers would not be the only blood spilled tonight. I was able to trace the scents down her front yard and through the cemetery. My blood began to boil as I followed it in the direction of Compton's home. If he had anything to do with this, he would meet his final death tonight at my hand. I slowed down for a moment as I got close to the rundown house. I did not want them to know I was coming. As I approached the house I heard yelling.

"Tell us where it is bitch!"

My Sookie sobbed in return "I fucking told you already I have no fucking idea! Don't you think I'd tell you if I knew?" I was disgusted as I heard one of the Were's hands connect with her body. That was it. I burst through the door and had the filthy dog in my grasp. I twisted his neck and threw him to the ground. The second Were came flying across the room to attack. He had a crazed look on his face and a knife in his hand. I ducked to the side and took the arm of the hand he had the knife in and bent it quickly. As it snapped, I picked up the knife that he dropped and started to slice his cheeks. I started to cut the left one and then the right as he flailed about beneath me.

"How dare you touch what is mine! Who sent you? Who do you work for?"

"Fuck you! You fucking fanger." He had the nerve to spit in my face. I thought of tearing out his tongue so he would not be able to do so again, but it would prevent him from telling me what I needed to know. I struck him across the face and he lost consciousness. I immediately went to Sookie to find her curled up in a ball on the floor in the middle of Compton's living room. She had been sent through his table, and had curled up where she landed. I could see that she was bleeding from her feet, her head and her arm. I went to pick her up and she flinched.

"Ssshh dear one, it is me. They cannot hurt you anymore. I will take care of you." I cradled her in my arms and brought her to the couch so I could survey her injuries. She was clutching her stomach, so I gently picked up her shirt and already saw discoloration forming and some swelling. Her right eye was swollen shut and she had a large gash on her forehead. Her arms were cut, as were her feet. She had glass in both. I looked around the room and was surprised by the damage. I was here just a few short weeks ago and knew how everything was left. The piano was damaged, the computer upended and the monitor broken; cushions were slashed. It was worse than Sookie's house, but not by much. I cared not for Compton's belongings, but marveled on how Sookie managed to survive.

She was sobbing into my chest and mumbling incoherently. She was in shock. I could not tell if there were any internal injuries based on the blows she must have received to her midsection. I wanted to take care of her. I wanted to make her well. I would give her my blood. I needed to reason with her. If she was coherent enough to think, she might be weary after her experience with Compton.

"Sookie. Darling." I spoke to her quite softly, and tried to push the hair from her face. "I am here. I have found you. You are safe." I kissed the top of her head, as her sobs subsided. She did continue to moan softly because of her pain. "Sookie. You are badly hurt. I cannot tell if you have any internal injuries." I meant to continue but she interrupted me.

"Punched and kicked me." She managed to croak out.

I nodded at her, even though I wanted to leave her on the couch and run over and rip the unconscious Were's hands and feet off.

"Darling, I want to give you my blood. You are hurt and I want to stop your pain." She had quiet tears streaming down her face and she nodded her head at me in a gesture that made me smile. I was worried that she would not want my blood; which is something that I rarely share. I took my wrist and bit into it quickly and offered it to her. I did not think that the first time I would share my blood with her would be under such circumstances and I certainly did not anticipate it being in Compton's house. So be it. She latched on to my wrist and began to pull at my blood. Almost immediately I could feel her; her pain and her sorrow. And little by little I could feel her pain recede. As my wrist closed I reopened it for her and she began to drink again.

"Thank you." She managed to say softly before putting her head down against my chest. With that, she passed out.

A/N – So, we found out that Sookie was taken by Weres, but who do you think sent them? Thankfully Eric was in time to save her, you didn't think I'd let anything really bad happen to her… yet did you?


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N – Here's the next installment. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you all for your reviews and your alerts. I really appreciate all of it! A big shout-out to nmarie3 who took the time to review the chapter for me and who made some really great suggestions that are incorporated. **

**Disclaimer – Charlaine Harris owns the SVM.**

**Chapter 20**

**SPOV**

I had been dreaming. I had been outside gardening, tending to Gran's flowers when some dark figures started to approach. I could tell they were up to no good, because their thoughts were filled with rage. I started to run. I took off around the house and tried to get away, but they were so fast. I realized that they caught up with me because I was running but not getting anywhere. It was if I was running in place, or on a treadmill. No matter how fast I ran, I was still stuck in one place. One of them caught me and tackled me to the ground. I was so nervous, fighting for my life. I was so frightened. I remembered that I had my pruning shears in my hand and thrust them up into the figure's belly. He cried out in pain and withered away off of my body. The other figure was making his way towards me when I heard a familiar voice. It was Gran's sweet voice, reminding me that this was just a dream and I could wake up whenever I wanted to. Thank God it was just a dream. It felt so real.

As I woke from my haze, I heard two hushed voices speaking quickly to one another. They seemed to be arguing a little bit. Where was I? Who was here with me? What happened to me? I remembered the pain that the men had caused me, so I prepared for a struggle as I tried to move and was surprised when there was no pain as I did.

I was in my room; and there at the foot of my bed was Eric. He looked a little disheveled with blood on his clothes and his hands and some stray hair fluttering out of place. He knew that I was awake and was up at my side in an instant. He took one of my hands in his. With his other hand he brushed some hair from my cheek and caressed my face so tenderly.

"Dear one you gave me quite a scare. How do you feel?"

"Eric, you found me. Those men," he cut me off mid-sentence.

"Do not waste your energy or time thinking of them now. They cannot harm you any longer. I am here, you are safe."

"Eric, did you give me your blood?"

"Yes. You were badly injured. However I did not force it upon you; I" It was my turn to interrupt now.

"I remember. Thank you. Thank you for asking me first." He placed a kiss upon my forehead. I smiled meekly at him. I noticed movement out of the corner of my eye and saw a petite blond woman standing in the corner of my room, observing Eric and me.

"Hello. I don't believe we've met. I'm Sookie. And you are?"

"Pam." Well, she was one of many words wasn't she?

"Hello Pam."

"Pam is my child. I am her maker. I called her here when I found your home ransacked. She came to help."

"How did you know to come here Eric? I am amazed that you found me. I was thinking that it would be too long before I'd see you again. I got distracted and didn't pay attention to my surroundings. Before I knew it, those guys were after me."

"I wished to speak with you. I had learned that Bill had been spotted back in Louisiana and wanted to let you know. I also wanted to make sure you were safe. I phoned your home and then your cell phone. When I did not reach you at either number, I phoned Lafayette and sent him here to check on you. He called when he arrived at your home and found it in such disarray. I believe he said it looked like a tornado ran through here." I had to laugh at Lafayette's description. I could just picture his surprise. He knew that I kept a clean home and from what I remember the downstairs did look like a mini tornado ran through it. Eric continued his story.

"When I arrived and saw your house I told Lafayette to call Pam and have her come immediately. I was able to track your blood and the scents of the Weres through the cemetery and up to Compton's house. I have checked your feet, they are fine. There is no more glass."

Eric turned to Pam and spoke in a language that I did not recognize. She nodded her head respectfully and made her way from the room. Before she did, she stopped to speak to me briefly;

"Sookie, I hoped to meet you under better circumstances. I do hope that I get the chance to see you again soon. Eric." And with that she left.

"Where is she going Eric?"

"She has to check in on a new guest we have at Fangtasia. One of the Weres that attacked you is being held there. I want her to find out who sent him."

"Eric, what do you intend to do with him?"

"I do not see what it matters as his life was forfeit the moment that he accepted an assignment that intended to bring you harm."

Well he certainly was very blunt and pragmatic about it.

"I can feel your unease Sookie. Do not trouble yourself with his welfare. Your concern is wasted on the likes of him."

"You can feel me?"

"Yes. Now that you have had my blood I can tell what you are feeling. Should you get into trouble again, I would be able to know as it happened and could get to you sooner. I could find where you were and help you. You would not be as hurt as you were." He seemed sad as he said this.

"Eric, thank you. I am glad that you found me when you did. I just want to know why they were after me and who sent them. They kept talking about a package and were really insistent that I knew where it was. I think perhaps it was that box that went missing from Bill's a week or so ago."

"I think you are correct. I have learned a bit more about that package." I was waiting for more of an explanation. After a moment, he decided to elaborate. "It was sent from a technology firm in Little Rock. Apparently, Bill has been working on some sort of database. He asked this company to encrypt his files and create a backup in case of emergency. I do not know what the subject matter is for this database, only that Bill thought it important enough to take these steps. The package contained the encrypted files and some other paperwork. Obviously someone felt it was important enough to violate you to obtain." He was angry as he spit out the last part. I could feel the tension in his body and saw his hands ball into fists at his side.

"Eric. I don't want you to leave me tonight. Would you please stay?"

"I do not like the idea of leaving you here unprotected during the day. There is much to be done to find out who is behind this and I think it best for you to come to my home again until we find out who sent the Weres and why."

"I have to work tomorrow though."

"Not anymore. Lafayette was here when I brought you home. He said he would call your boss and let him know that you would be out for a few days."

It was a little high handed of Eric, but I did appreciate him looking out for me. I had always thought that I could look out for myself, but it would appear now that I needed looking out for.

"Okay Eric. Thank you." Despite the fact that I had Eric's blood, I felt stiff and awkward with my movements. I tried to get out of bed to start to pack some things to bring to Eric's. He was by my side in an instant. He took my hand and guided me out of bed, putting one arm around me to steady me. I stood on shaky legs for a moment before I got my bearings. I smiled at him to let him know that I was okay. Although I couldn't tell what he was feeling, I could see the concern written all over his face.

Eric watched me move about my room busying myself grabbing clothes, some bras and underwear, a swim suit, a book or two and some shoes. I packed a swim suit because I thought during the day I could sit out in the sun and read. I needed some outdoor time. I didn't bother with packing any toiletries, because I enjoyed the ones at his house so much when I was there. He was silent as I went about my tasks; occasionally clicking on the keys of his blackberry quickly typing out a message to what I would assume would be one vampire or another. I wish I could type with his speed.

"I'm ready Eric."

"So you are my dear. We should leave now as it is getting late." It was getting late. My bedside clock showed that it was 3:00am. Eric took my bag from me and asked if I needed help getting down the stairs. I appreciated him asking instead of just picking me up and carrying me. I did rather enjoy having his arms around me, but I did not want to be treated like I would break. I think after the shock I got upon walking downstairs that I should have rethought having Eric carry me. I don't consider myself to be a weak person, but the shock of what I saw downstairs waiting for me almost had me black out all over again.

It was Bill.

He had returned and apparently had just arrived at my house. He had paused downstairs to look at the disarray. Eric let out a low growl and took my hand protectively.

"Sookie. What is he doing here? What has happened? Are you okay darling?"

"She is not your darling Compton and you would do well to remember that. What has happened is that people were sent to attack her Bill. They were looking for something of yours, something that you had Sookie look after for you. How dare you put her in danger?" I could tell that Eric was on a roll here. I thought he might lunge across the room and hit him. But he didn't. He continued to attack him verbally. "Oh, and Billy? I am here because Sookie is mine."

Bill looked incredulously (word of the day calendar thank you very much) between me and Eric. The normally cool and calm features of his face started to change and his fangs descended immediately. Eric's clicked into place the moment he saw Bill standing in my house.

"I know this could not be true Eric. Sookie does not know of our culture. She does not understand."

"And why would that be Bill? You have known her for how long? And what have you shared with her about our world – nothing. You left her here unprotected and without any care for her well-being. Sookie understands quite well what it means to be mine. I have explained it to her and she has willingly come to me of her own accord." Eric had a triumphant look on his face as he said this.

"Bill, it is true. I am his. I am sorry Bill, this was not something that I planned. It…" I didn't get a chance to finish my thoughts as Bill angrily cut me off.

"Sookie you know not what you have done. Eric will surely discard you when he gets bored. You will be one of an endless string of women that Eric has used up and moved on from. He does not care for you like I have. I have taken care of you haven't I? You were happy with me."

I could tell that Eric wanted to intercede, but I pressed my hand lightly to his chest to let him know I'd like to answer Bill.

"Bill, I was fine when I was with you. I had some moments of happiness, but was I happy? No. I met Eric by chance and since I have met him my thoughts have been filled with him. He has been very open and honest with me."

"Honest?" Bill spat out with venom. "I'm sure you won't feel that way when you find out that he had your friend chained up in his basement for weeks. Beating him and treating him like an animal! How is that for honesty?" Bill looked pleased with himself.

"Bill, Eric told me all about that. I think that considering the circumstances that Lafayette should be glad that's all that happened to him. And while we're at it, if you knew, how come you did nothing or said nothing about it? That's awfully convenient."

"He's got you brainwashed Sookie. You can't want him."

"But I do Bill. You left me. You stopped calling, I had no idea when you'd return. You abandoned me. It's not like I was out looking for someone to take your place Bill. But I met Eric and things changed. I want more. I want him." It's not like I hated Bill, or that he treated me poorly. I just realized that Bill was not who I wanted, not who made me happy and feel alive inside. But he did abandon me and if he hadn't done that, then I never would have had an opportunity to even meet Eric.

"I had business Sookie, you knew this. I cannot drop everything to check in with you constantly. There are critical matters that I was attending to. I made it back as soon as I could."

"Yes Bill, and we are certain that it is your 'critical matters' that caused Sookie to be gravely injured this evening. If it were not for me finding her when I did and giving her my blood, she might not be alive."

"Oh, how convenient Eric. Sookie gets hurt and you use the opportunity to get your blood into her to override mine."

"Not as convenient as being late to meet Sookie one night when there were angry drainers nearby. Not as convenient as letting them beat her within an inch of her life so you could feed her your blood the very week that you met her. Not as convenient as not explaining to her what the effects of your blood would be. You seemed to leave some important details out Bill." Eric spit out Bill's name with disgust.

I was surprised to see Bill looking a little stunned by Eric's words. He was surprised that Eric knew all of that and looked to me with an unsure expression on his face. Was Eric right? Was there something more sinister about his intentions? Was he purposely late?

"Bill, you're awfully quiet there. Cat got your tongue?" Eric couldn't resist baiting him. This was going to get ugly, I was sure of it.

"Eric, Sookie is special. She needed to be shielded from our kind and our ways."

"So you admit that you did not tell her the full effect your blood would have on her. You built a relationship under false pretense."

"Perhaps I will Eric. Once you admit to your dealings with her friend Lafayette. The Sookie I know wouldn't stand for it." I looked at Eric curiously. He had told me all about why he had taken Lafayette and the basic idea of what he had done to him, without getting into the grizzly details. I wasn't angry over that. I became concerned however when Eric tensed slightly.

"Bill, do not try and deflect from your shortcomings as a vampire and as a proper companion."

"Oh, so then I take it Eric that you haven't let Sookie in on the fact that you now have Lafayette pushing V? The very thing that you abducted him and beat him within an inch of his life for doing?"

I dropped Eric's hand and looked up to him. He did not want to meet my eyes. It was true. Eric was having Lafayette sell V. I slumped down to the ground and wished for it to swallow me whole.

**A/N – So there we have it. Bill came back. Were you expecting it? And… Sookie finds out what Lafayette has been doing for Eric. What do you think her reaction will be?**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N – So I didn't really intend to post another chapter this week, but I was inspired. Thanks again to nmarie3 for being a sounding board. I appreciate it! Also many thanks to all of you who reviewed and marked this story for alerts or favorites; you had me smiling! **

**The usual disclaimer – Charlaine Harris owns the SVM.**

**Chapter 21**

**SPOV**

Why? Why was this happening? I closed my eyes and remained slumped on the floor for a few moments before I decided nothing good was going to come from me curled up on the ground. It was the shock of knowing that Lafayette was being forced now to do something that he was tortured for weeks for doing that caused me to slump. I just couldn't get over the shock. I also couldn't get over how proud Bill looked that he was the one to tell me. I heard him talking to me, but I really couldn't focus on what he was saying. I knew that he was upset to find me here with Eric, but why would he try and hurt me too?

As I started to stand, I felt Eric grip at my elbow to try and help me up. The tingles I normally feel when he touches me were noticeably absent. I was angry with him; furious even for being so hypocritical. But I would not let Bill see any kind of argument between us. If I was – no _when_ I was going to let Eric have it, it would be when we were alone. I straightened myself out and stood looking back and forth between the two vampires standing before me. The only two people I'd ever slept with; and both I thought I knew better that I really had. Eric had a snarl for Bill and Bill stood with a smug look on his face thinking that he'd gotten the upper hand.

I didn't move away from Eric, I didn't move closer to him either. I was looking up at him realizing that he was still having a hard time looking at me when Bill started to speak again.

"Sookie, come on. I'll take care of you. Let's leave."

"You'll take care of me Bill? You mean it? _Really?_ Great! I feel so much better now. So you'll take care of me like you did before? Like when you left me here for weeks on end with no contact except for an impersonal shitty letter that asked me to water your stupid plants and pick up your mail? Oh, that mail by the way that included something that caused two creeps to come and beat me within an inch of my life because I had it. Phew. That's just great. "

"Sookie, that's enough." Bill didn't like what I had to say and was trying to treat me like I was a child. So maybe my sarcastic tone wasn't the most mature way to respond, but damn it, I couldn't stand the way he was acting.

"You're right Bill. That is enough. That's the second time that I've been beaten within an inch of my life because of you. And now I'm learning the first time might not have been the coincidence that I thought it was. You know what Bill? I'm not a cat. I don't have nine lives. I have just one. It would seem that being around you isn't good for my health. Come on Eric, let's go."

Eric looked surprised. I couldn't tell if he was more surprised that I was still willing to leave with him or that I was so flippant with Bill. I may be angry, but I'm not stupid. Staying here was not an option; and I certainly was not going to be staying with Bill. I knew Eric could protect me. I knew that Eric _would_ protect me. So going to Eric's house was the smart thing to do.

"You can't be serious Sookie! Think about this. He's just going to use you. You don't think he actually cares about you do you? I've taken care of you. I care about you. How could you forget about all of what we've had together… all we've been through?"

"Bill, I don't have the energy or the desire to hash this all out with you right now. Please just go. I need to lock up my house."

He looked at me in disbelief. He slowly made his way to the porch. He turned around though before stepping out the front door.

"I'll leave you now Sookie. You've been through some kind of trauma and I don't wish to add to it so I'll go. But know that I am not done with this conversation. This is not the end of this, the end of us."

"Bill, there is no more us."

Bill looked as if he was going to speak again when a loud hiss came from Eric. I guess he felt he had been quiet long enough. It was enough to make Bill reconsider what he was going to say. Bill just shook his head and walked out the door and then back to his house at vampire speed.

Eric took the keys from my hand and with a hand to the small of my back he guided me out the door. Silently he locked the door and walked me to a car that Pam must have brought with her. I did not recognize it. He opened the door and helped me in the passenger seat. After putting my bag in the trunk, he slid into the driver's seat and we took off. I looked in the mirror as we pulled away from my old farmhouse. I've always felt safe there; Gran made sure of it. It was such a strange feeling to be leaving because I no longer felt safe there. Thinking about it, I wondered when it would be safe for me to return. I wondered if I packed enough. I thought of leaving and losing my safe haven and silent tears fell down my face.

I could tell that Eric had been occasionally looking at me as he drove. I didn't want him to see the tears, but I knew that he knew they were there. His hand reached out across to me, and his thumb wiped tears away from under one of my eyes. "I am sorry." He said. They were the first words that either one of us had spoken since we had left my house. I couldn't speak. I was trying to choke back my tears to begin with, so I just nodded my head. His hand left my face and went to pick up my hand that had been resting in my lap. Normally, I would have loved nothing more than to thread my fingers through his. I couldn't bring myself to do it just now. My small hand sat limp and still in his large one.

Not another word was spoken until I realized that we weren't headed to his house. At least the one I was familiar with.

"Eric, where are you taking me?"

"Home darling."

"But this isn't where we were before."

"I know. Other people know of that house. Given the events of the evening, I thought it best to take you someplace else. Someplace that very few know about."

Well, I guess that made sense and he did say that he owned quite a bit of property. He raised my hands to his lips and kissed it gently before returning it to my lap. I watched the lights and streets of Shreveport pass by. Before I realized it, we were on the outskirts of town and pulling into a gated community. Eric entered a pass code in at the gates and then we proceeded to his house. It was a European style home (I knew this from going on home tours with one of Gran's clubs when I was a teen) that had ivy growing over part of it. It was grey stone. It blended in with the rest of the neighborhood. The lawns were neatly manicured and the gardens well cared for. Nothing screamed "A Vampire Sheriff lives here."

We pulled into the garage that contained nothing but another car. Eric got my bag from the trunk and then came around to help me out of the car.

"I'm fine Eric. I can get out on my own."

"I know." He was being very cautious around me. Almost as if he wasn't sure how to proceed. I hadn't known Eric long, but I had never seen him at a loss for what to do. Again he took my elbow and helped me into the house. He brought me into a large den and sat me on an oversized, overstuffed couch.

"Wait here." He took off at vampire speed. I'm not sure where to, but he still had my bag with him. I assume he was putting it away.

The anger that I was feeling earlier upon learning that Eric was forcing Lafayette to sell V was gone. It's not that I had forgotten, or even forgiven Eric; but I just was exhausted and anger required too much energy at this point. I had a long day, I had waitressed, was beaten to a pulp, found out that Bill wasn't exactly who I thought he was and that Eric might not be either. I was just tired and drained. I was slumped into the couch when Eric returned. He crouched down on the floor in front of me so we were eye to eye and offered me a glass of water that he brought in with him. I gave him a meek smile and took the water from him. It was cold and felt good on my throat. It still was a little bit sore from earlier.

"Sookie?" He was finally looking into my eyes again. "I'd like to explain."

"I'm sure you would Eric. Except tonight, I'm just too tired. I'm too disappointed. I just can't tonight. It must be getting close to dawn and I'm sure you will need to go to your rest soon." I felt tears start to gather in the corner of my eyes, but it appeared that I was even too tired to cry. "Please just show me to where I'll be staying the night and let's both get some rest. We can talk tonight."

I was surprised when Eric hung his head. "Fine. You must understand something Sookie, this is not something that I am used to. I am not used to caring about someone else's feelings, not in this regard." He let that hang in the air between us for me to consider before continuing. "I originally had planned for you to spend the day with me in my day chamber. Even though I know that this house is the safest place for you to be, I still think it is best that you stay in the chamber with me until I am certain that the danger has passed."

"Eric, although I may now doubt some things I had thought about you, I don't doubt that you know what is best when it comes to my safety. I'll stay in your chamber with you, but I won't lie with you." He nodded his head quickly in understanding and took me to a door that I never would have realized was in the paneling on the walls in the den. The staircase led us down to a heavy door with a pass code.

"This is my primary resting place Sookie. No one but me has _ever_ entered here before. Not even Pam. My housekeeper does not know this room exists. You are the only person I have ever considered bringing here."

I didn't know quite what to make of that. I was speechless. When we walked inside I realized that it was a big and full suite just like Eric had in his other home. I wondered how he managed to have it look so complete if no one ever knew about this room. I couldn't imagine Eric tidying up after himself. I 'humphed' to myself while wondering about it. It must have been out loud because Eric responded.

"I bring all of my clothing and linens up to the master bedroom. I keep clothing and other items upstairs so it looks as if I live there. No one is the wiser."

"Oh. I was wondering how you managed that."

I went in to use the bathroom first. It was just as beautiful as the one in his other home and was stocked just as nicely. I took my bag with me and brushed my teeth, washed my face and got ready for bed. When I originally packed, I had forgone bringing any nightgowns or lingerie because I thought I could just sleep in his shirts or in nothing at all. Right now I wouldn't do either. I pulled a T-shirt from my bag over my head and made my way into his room. He had been sitting on the bed, relaxing against the headboard typing away on his blackberry. I was beginning to think he was addicted to that thing. He looked up as I walked out and offered me a small smile. He was in sleep pants, and I was grateful. I climbed in the bed on the opposite side and got under the covers. I rested my head on the pillows and rolled to my side, facing away from Eric rather than cuddling to him as I did the last time. I felt Eric shift in the bed and get himself comfortable. Even though we were in the same bed, there may as well have been an ocean between us. I was glad that he was keeping his distance.

"Eric."

"Yes Sookie?"

"Despite everything, I really do want to thank you for saving me. Thank you for keeping me safe."

"You are most welcome dear one."

And with that I drifted off to a restless sleep.

**EPOV**

In all of my years I have never met someone quite like Sookie. She continually surprises me and this evening was no different. She was strong as she defied her attackers this evening and taunted them, not giving in. I have lived through torture and I have tortured others. I was proud of her. I was pleased that she accepted my blood. I felt the connection to her instantly and could sense her pain lessen as my blood healed her wounds. My blood is not something I give lightly. Sookie is the only person I have shared my blood with since Pamela; and that was with the intent of turning her. I did not hesitate to give her my blood as she was seriously wounded. I did not have a second thought. But now that it is done; I wonder if this is not something that I would have offered to her eventually. This is convenient. I will now know how she is feeling and if she is in trouble. It will help me protect what is mine and keep her safe.

Pamela has argued with me this evening that it is altogether out of character for me to behave in such a way. Although I dismissed her, she is right. I have never allowed myself to have such an interest in another and have never let another person influence my actions, let alone a human. That considered there has never been another who has held my interest in the way that Sookie has. I find myself drawn to her. At the surface or to a casual observer she may appear simple. Sookie is anything but.

I was not surprised by Compton's desperate behavior this evening at Sookie's house. From the time he first appeared in Sophie Anne's court, he has felt a competition of sorts with me. Being the favorite sheriff of the Queen, as well as one of the oldest vampires in the new world causes envy in others. Compton was one of them. I knew that it would enrage him to lose Sookie to me, especially as it was her own choice. But his response, coupled with the background information that I have been able to piece together makes me believe that his anger was not just that he had lost someone that was his. There was something more to it than that. I will uncover what his ulterior motives are.

Sookie's reaction to Bill was entertaining. At first I could tell she was trying to be kind. I could feel that she was feeling sympathy for him, which was quickly replaced with annoyance and eventually disgust. I enjoyed watching her sharp replies to Bill's attempts to convince her to leave with him. What has me most uncomfortable is the extreme sense of disappointment and regret that she felt. I knew those feelings were reserved for me. I told her that I would always be honest with her; I told her I was not prepared to discuss what Lafayette was doing for me. Although in retrospect, I was not completely honest with my explanation of why I would not tell her. I told her that it was for her safety as well as Lafayette's and my own that was true. What I did not reveal was that I was not prepared to tell her because I did not want to have her look at me differently as I knew she would when she found out the truth.

Outside of the first century or so that I was turned when I was being "broken in" by my maker; I have always looked others in the eye. I have never backed down from a challenge or what I knew to be right. Tonight was the first time since then that I have not been able to meet someone's eye. Knowing how Sookie felt, I could not stand to see the disappointment that would be clear on her face. I could not bring myself to look at her. I am proud of Sookie for pulling herself up and holding strong in front of Compton, when I could tell that she felt anything but. I could tell she felt sad and weak but to look at her you would never know.

I wanted nothing more than to explain to her why I could not tell her about the V and why exactly I was involved in something so distasteful. I wanted nothing more than to restore her faith in me. She was tired. I would not push her. I will let her lie away from me. I will not pull her into my embrace as I would like to. I will let her have her space.

I could sense her immense sadness when she told me that she might not believe all she thought of me to be true anymore, but she did trust me to keep her safe. Her sadness wounded me more than I expected. Pamela is right. This is completely out of character for me, but I cannot help it. As I am pulled into my daytime rest I look across at Sookie who is already asleep. I am anxious for dusk to come so I can mend the rift between us.

"Rest well dear one. Pleasant dreams."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N – I wanted to get this up tonight while I still have power. Who knows what tomorrow will bring as there's lots of ice on the way. Can I tell you all how sick I am of winter? I'm done. I want to run away from home to a tropical climate. Too bad that all of the flights out of my area are cancelled! **

**Not to sound like a broken record, but many thanks to all of you who have put this story on alert or on your favorites. And for all of you who have reviewed… Thank you for your feedback. I truly appreciate hearing from you!**

**Disclaimer – I don't like ice or snow anymore. Oh yeah, Charlaine Harris owns the SVM.**

**Chapter 22**

**SPOV**

It was dark when I woke. I was a bit disoriented. It took me a minute to remember the events of the night before and that I was at one of Eric's homes. My eyes were trying to adjust to the darkness and I was able to find a lamp on the night stand on my side of the bed. I managed to drag myself out of bed and found my bag from last night. My cell phone was in the side pocket and I glanced at the clock to check the time; 3:20. I saw I had some messages and headed into the bathroom with the phone. After taking care of some basic needs I decided that I would take a soak in the tub for a while. It seemed like a good way to pass the time and if I was being truthful, I was hoping that some of my troubles would wash down the drain with the bathwater when I was done.

As I waited for the water to heat, I listened to my messages. The first one was from Sam, telling me that Lafayette told him that I got hurt. He was offering to come by and help with whatever I needed. He was always so thoughtful. He also told me not to bother coming in until I was feeling up to it. The second message was from Lafayette. Poor Lafayette. I still couldn't believe that after everything that he suffered, even if he did bring it on himself, he was still able to function and go dancing and live his life. I had to call him back, not only because he sounded worried about my well-being, but because I needed to let him know that I knew.

"Baby Girl, how's you feelin?" He always had a way to put a smile on my face.

"All things considered Lafayette I'm fine. I should ask you though how you're feeling."

"With my fingers baby. Now that I know yous okay, I'm feeling much better. Where you at sugar?"

"I'm in the tub right now. Lafayette?"

"Yeah?"

"I know."

"You know what darlin?"

"I know what you're doing for Eric. How could you Lafayette? After all you've been through?"

"Now listen here, I's just doing what I has to to get my life back. I didn't expect you to be judgin' now. How'd you know? I didn't think he'd tell you."

"I'm not judging _you_ Lafayette. And he didn't tell me. Bill did."

"Shit."

"He came to my house last night after Eric rescued me. Some creeps came by and thought I had a package of Bill's. They didn't like the fact that I had no idea what they were talking about and well, I'm sure you saw at the house that it wasn't pretty." Lafayette was silent, encouraging me to go on with my story. "Well, Eric thought that it would be best if I spent the night someplace else and he was just helping me downstairs when Bill came in and caused a bit of a scene."

"That's one busy night Sook."

"Tell me about it. It didn't take long for Bill and Eric to start in on each other like dogs with a bone. He didn't take well to learning that I'm with, er, I was with Eric instead of him. He kept saying that Eric must have ticked me, or that I didn't understand. The further he pushed, the more Eric pushed back. He wouldn't back down at all. He threw what Eric did to you in my face hoping that it would shock me and send me running to his arms."

"Ah shit. And when that didn't work…"

"Right. When that didn't work, he basically taunted Eric with the fact that he's got you selling V."

"I couldn't tell you Sook. I'm sorry. It's not that bad really."

"Lafayette! How could it be not that bad? You were tortured, for _two weeks_ because you were caught selling that stuff! And now, he's got the freakin nerve to tell you that you've got no other choice but to sell it? So the torture really wasn't because you were selling, just that you weren't selling for him? I'm sorry, but I just don't see how you're okay with that. I can't believe that he'd stoop to that level, to become a drug dealer. Like he needs more money?"

"Sook, I can't believe I is saying this but I's alright with it. He coulda killed me. Those other vamps with him was eggin him on to do it. He didn't. An I was stupid, and reckless and well, I never thought I'd be caught baby girl. I was willin to take the risks cause the reward so damn high. Now I don't think what's goin on now is about the money. Not for him anyway. What did he say 'bout all of this?"

"Nothing. He tried to explain last night Lafayette, but I was just spent. I was so run down and empty that I just didn't have it in me to listen."

"Girl, don't tell me you up and left with Bill!"

"No Lafayette. No chance of that. I may have been pissed at Eric, but I left with him. Hell, I'm not stupid."

"Amen to that."

"I just, Lafayette… I really liked him. I've never, ever felt the way I feel about him before. I thought he was special. He made me feel special. When he told me about what happened with you, he was honest. He explained everything. I asked him what you were doing for him. He didn't lie about it. He just told me he wasn't prepared to tell me. He said it was for our safety. Yours, mine and his. He said that he didn't know if or when he could tell me. And hell, that was at least better than Bill, who never told me much of anything. And it turns out, some of what he told me wasn't the truth at all."

"So whatchyou gonna do about it? Tall, blonde & deadly has his reasons I'm sure of it Sook. He ain't so bad, despite what he did to me. The vamp whose blood I was sellin before I got caught? He told me what some of 'em are like. Fuckin' crazy you ask me."

"You know, I understood what he did to you and while it sickened me to think of you hurt, I kinda felt like you made your bed… ya know?" Lafayette just gave me an "uhuh" "I didn't necessarily think it was right, but to them it's a major offense, a crime that's equivalent to… well I'm not sure, but I know it's pretty bad. But this, this I just don't understand."

"So tell him to make you understand Sook. Listen, you know I don't got no good track record with men. Jesus, he's the first guy that's made me feel really happy 'bout myself in a long time. And if he did something to piss me off, I'd at least hear him out."

"I will Lafayette. I guess I just had to hear your voice. It just makes me feel better to talk to you."

"Any time sugar."

"I'm gonna go now. I think I'm turning into a bit of a prune." With a few more words of endearment Lafayette hung up. I was amazed with how okay he was with everything. He really seemed to be resigned to whatever he was doing with Eric and was fine with it.

Now was _I_ going to be fine with it? I really did plan on letting Eric explain. I just was too exhausted last night to listen. But now, I had to listen to what he had to say. God I hoped there was an explanation. I hate feeling like this. I hate this, this feeling of emptiness.

I pulled myself from the tub and dried off. I put on some body crème and got myself dressed. I pulled on a blue shirt and some shorts from my bag. I dried my hair and brushed my teeth. No bother putting on any makeup. I walked back into Eric's room. Checking my cell phone clock I saw it was now just after 4:00. Eric should be waking up soon. Ordinarily I probably would have jumped at the chance to get back in bed and wait for him to rise. Not tonight. I decided that I would check out the books he had down here and find something to read.

After looking over the titles, I pulled a worn copy of _The Prince_ by Machiavelli and sat down in an oversized chair that sat close to the bookshelves. I spent the next 90 minutes or so reading it. I was part way through but could already understand why it was a book that held Eric's interest, him being involved in Vampire Politics. My eyes had gotten heavy, and I pulled up a blanket that I took off of the bed. Maybe I'd rest for a few minutes. I had time before Eric woke up anyway.

**EPOV**

Before I even opened my eyes, I knew she was not next to me where she should be. I could tell from her heartbeat and breathing that she was asleep, yet not in the bed where she belonged. As I straightened up, I realized that she had fallen asleep in my chair, reading a book. I wonder when she rose for the day. I did not want to disturb her just yet. I quietly made it into the bathroom and decided to shower. Tonight I would explain everything to Sookie. I had not wanted her to know about what I was doing with Lafayette, but now that she knew, she needed to understand why. Fucking Compton. I want him gone. Banished from my area. But I must first find out everything he is up to. If he resists, I'll turn him into nothing more than a stain underneath my foot. There is something he is hiding and it has to do with Sookie. I'm sure of it.

I finished my shower and found Sookie still asleep on the chair. After dressing, I sat and watched her for a time. She looked so peaceful at sleep. I wonder what it is about her that draws me to her like no one before her. Unlike most breathers, she is honest, hard-working and kind. I have noticed that she looks for the good in others, when it would be easy to find fault. I could not imagine going through life hearing the thoughts of others and yet she is not discouraged. She does not throw herself at me for my attention. She is not a flatterer and does not like to be treated as less than an equal. She is a good match for me. She will listen to me. She will understand.

I bring my hand to her face to caress her cheek. My body is longing to hold her close, to take in her scent, to taste her sweet blood, to bury myself inside her. I can do none of those things now. She would not want any of it right now and I will not force myself on her. I rub my thumb across her cheek. Her skin is so soft and so warm.

"Sookie. Sookie please wake up so that I may talk to you."

She started to stir. She began to stretch, much like a feline. Her eyes fluttered open slowly. At first, she started to smile and then thought better of it.

"Good Evening Eric." There was no warmth in her voice.

"Did you sleep well?"

"As well as one could expect. I would ask the same of you, but I already know the answer."

"You must be hungry. Shall we go upstairs so we can get something for your dinner?"

"That would be nice." She sat the book down on the arm of the chair. Ah, _The Prince_. I enjoyed Machiavelli. I was surprised that she chose that book to read.

We made our way up the stairs and back into the main home. I sealed the door much like I did the night before. Sookie looked on in wonder.

"Honestly Eric, if I didn't just come through there, I would swear there is no other door in this room other than the obvious one." I was pleased.

"That is the point my dear. Please, let us go to the kitchen."

I led the way, and Sookie smiled as she took in the kitchen. It was nice to see her smile, however brief it was. She walked over to the refrigerator (which was stocked during the day) and pulled together some vegetables and other items to make a salad. She was quiet as she worked and I was glad to watch her as she moved about the kitchen. She looked at ease. When Sookie was done preparing her meal, she set it down at the counter to eat. She brought over a glass of water for herself and a warmed true blood for me. It was a thoughtful gesture, but one that also said 'no feeding tonight'. We ate in silence. I could sense her unease as we ate.

"Eric." She said when she was finished, "I'm ready to hear what you have to say." Nothing more. For someone who is usually so full of life and talk, this was quite unusual. I was not ready to have this conversation in the kitchen. She eyed me skeptically when I motioned for her to come with me. I walked us into the den and sat her on the same couch that I sat her down on last night. Again I went to my knees in front of her so I could easily look into her eyes; but more importantly so she could look into mine and see what I was about to tell her was true.

"You need to know first that I have been honest with you Sookie. Not once have I deceived you."

"I suppose that is something to be thankful for Eric." She let out a big long breath of air. I could tell this was not going to be easy. I am not used to explaining myself to anyone and the idea of asking someone for forgiveness is completely foreign to me.

"I did not want to tell you about what Lafayette was doing for me for safety reasons; primarily yours and mine."

"And the hell with Lafayette."

"Sookie, I do not care for him as I care for you. I cannot concern myself with his well being when he participates in such risky behaviors. I do not make it my business to care for humans." She looked as if she wanted to argue that point, but then said nothing. "Sookie, as I have told you before a Vampire's blood is very sacred. I have not shared my blood with another since making Pamela. You are the first person that I have given it to since then. It has been over 200 years." She looked astounded by that revelation. I let that sink in for a moment before continuing. "The blood Lafayette has been distributing; it is not mine. It is a despicable crime for a Vampire to let his blood be dispersed in such a manner."

At this point I got up and sat next to her on the couch. I turned to look at her and she turned to look at me. "You learned about the Queen of Louisiana. I am older and thus more powerful than she, but I do not desire to be a monarch. Therefore, I have sworn my fealty to her. I have been her favorite sheriff and as such she has tasked me with various sensitive projects over the years." I checked to make sure that Sookie was still following along with my explanation. "Sookie, she is very low on funds and has debts that must be paid soon. I do not know why she thought that this was a viable solution but she has ordered me to distribute the blood for her profit. I had no other choice. She came to me while I had Lafayette in my custody. It was an obvious choice for me to make. I knew that Lafayette would be agreeable and I had no intention of ever debasing myself in such a way."

Sookie was pensive. She sat quietly and all I could tell was that she was conflicted. She shifted a bit on the couch. I was impatient, I wanted her to respond.

"You're right Eric; you never out and out lied to me. You skillfully avoided telling me something that you knew I wouldn't want to hear. I guess I understand why you'd say it was safer for me not to know, but I know that's not the only reason you didn't want me to find out." She got up off of the couch at this point and started pacing across the room. She ran her hands through her hair before burying her face in her hands. "How can she do something like that Eric? How could she force someone like you to do something like that? I can't see you being forced to do anything that you don't want to do."

I sensed that these were more rhetorical questions.

"Eric, you said that you don't make it your business to care for humans. What does that mean for me Eric? I am human."

"That is something that I am very much aware of Sookie." I have come to enjoy her heart beat, her warmth and so much more. Last night though underscored the fact that Sookie was a fragile human, who could be harmed beyond repair. It has been in the back of my mind ever since finding her battered on the floor of Compton's house.

"Sookie, I told you last night that I am not used to caring about someone else's feelings and yet I find myself concerned with yours. Since I have met you, I have been drawn to you in the most curious of ways. You have occupied my thoughts like no other before you. Pam has told me that I am acting out of character and I have to agree." I crossed the room to her and held her face in my hands. As I look at her tender face I realize that I do not care to figure out why I am drawn to her. She is to be my companion.

I leaned down to brush my lips gently against hers. Her eyelids fluttered closed as I got closer to her and a soft breath escaped her lips before I had an opportunity to touch them with mine. For a moment, I felt hope from her. Perhaps she understands after all.

A/N – If I've got power tomorrow, I think I'll dive back into Running from Death. I've got part of the next chapter finished; I just need to work on it a little more so I can post soon.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N – Thanks to nmarie3 for pre-reading this for me; and making some pretty great observations. Many thanks to all of you who put this story on alert or on your favorites list or left a review. I truly appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer – I still don't own much. Charlaine Harris owns the SVM. **

**Chapter 23**

**SPOV**

It's so hard to describe how I'm feeling now. Eric was being forced to do this by his Queen. It's kind of hard to imagine that Eric could be forced to do anything. He seems so invincible, so untouchable. The Queen forcing him to sell it made it better than if he was out to line his own pockets for sure, but I hate the fact he kept it from me. When I think about it, it's not as if he's known me for very long. We've been together for a few weeks now, hardly enough time to build trust to share the deepest, darkest secrets one has right? But _I _trusted _him_. At least I did. I don't know what's bothering me more, the fact that he didn't trust me enough to tell me, or the thought he didn't want to deal with me getting angry so he didn't tell me what he was doing. Or was it the fact that Bill knew and I didn't? Or was it that I've built the anger up in me all day so I'm having trouble letting it go? Ugh. Lafayette seemed to come to terms with this. If he could do it, I know I should too. All of this internal debate had my emotions up and down and I felt like I was a yo-yo.

But now he's baring his feelings to me, as much as a vampire can. There he is being honest with me again. For a vampire as old as he to admit that he has feelings and is unsure of something is taking a big risk. So maybe he is as trustworthy as I originally thought? I can hope. I hope with all my might that he is someone who will not let me down. I've been let down too much in my life. There's only been one person I have ever been able to count on. I would love to have Eric be that person now that Gran is gone.

He's come to kiss me and right now I let him. It's soft and gentle and fleeting. Why can't things be this easy?

"Sookie." He called to me, his face just a few inches from my own.

"Yes Eric?"

"If you have any further questions to ask me about what is going on with Lafayette and what he is doing, please ask it now. I do not wish to speak of this further. It is not safe to. Besides, there are other matters that require our attention this evening."

"Eric I can't tell you that I am okay with this, because I'm not." With that, Eric seemed to stiffen. "I don't like the idea of Lafayette having to do this, but then again, I suppose it's better than the alternative. He seems to have accepted it. I don't like the idea of _you_ having to do this either. For one, I think you'd have to sell a hell of a lot of the stuff to make her any real money. And if things go south, where does that leave you?"

"It certainly would not be good Sookie. However, I have closely documented all of this business with Sophie Anne. I am following the commands of my monarch; and with the documentation that I have, I would not be the one feeling the most pain. I always make it my business to have an exit strategy."

Well that was good at least. Eric had covered his back, but what of Lafayette? He'd be left to dangle in the wind.

"And what of Lafayette?"

"Sookie, I have planned for my own well-being and that of my child. Lafayette did not enter into my thoughts."

"Do you realize how cold and cruel that sounds?" I was pissed.

"Perhaps to you dear one. It is not normal behavior for a Vampire to worry about the well being of a human when their own existence is in question. Lafayette is just another human to me. You however are another story entirely."

"Why don't you tell me?"

"I already have. You are different, you are special. I find myself worrying about your well being more often than not. Last night proves that my concern is warranted."

"About last night."

"Yes?"

"I'm wondering who those men were and why they wanted this package. I'm wondering how they knew to look at my house, that I was getting Bill's mail. One of them was telling the other that they were supposed to bring me in, to whom I don't know, but I was to get there in one piece. I'm also thinking that it's awfully coincidental that Bill showed up the night I was attacked."

"Do you recall me telling you what the package contained and where it came from?"

I nodded my head, waiting for him to continue. Instead, Eric stood up and made his way across the den to a desk and took out a large manila envelope. He came back to me with it and offered it to me.

"Sookie, did Bill ever mention Arkansas to you?" I took the envelope from his hand. He was sitting next to me on the couch again.

"Not that I recall Eric. He never told me much."

"Well, he was in Arkansas. Why, I am not entirely sure. In the envelopes are some photos I have been able to obtain. He had been keeping company with the King of Arkansas, and has spent much of his time there in the King's court. While I know that you have moved on from Bill, I do not think that these will be pleasant to view."

What the heck was he getting at? I slid the photos out of the envelope and saw Bill. He was meeting with a variety of what I assumed to be Vamps in the first few photos. They meant nothing to me. Then I came upon a picture of Bill with an exotic looking woman with a large sword strapped to her back. They looked like they were exceptionally close, their heads bowed together in hushed talk. Another photo showed the woman's hand on Bill's shoulder, sharing conversation only meant for Bill. The third photo with them showed them both sharing a meal, um, donor. Bill was at the person's femoral artery and the woman was feeding from the person's neck. The last photo that I could stand to look at showed Bill following the woman from the room, with the donor in tow. I dropped the envelope and the photos on the floor. I had no desire to see any more. I may not have cared for Bill like I used to but I was disgusted; because as far as he knew, I was still waiting on him to come home.

Eric reached over and put his hand on my shoulder. He started to rub up and down my arm, I think trying to comfort me. He still seems a bit unsure of what to do with me, as if he's waiting for me to snap.

"Okay Eric, so this shows that Bill mixes work with pleasure; but I'm sure that's not your reason for showing me these photos. What do they tell you?" I was a little short with him, but I was not in the mood for riddles.

"The woman in the last set of photos is the King's most trusted lieutenant; his second in command, Jade Flower. She is known to be a fierce protector of the King and is ruthless when it comes to his safety or the well being of his kingdom. I have been told by people that would have the knowledge that Bill has kept Jade company for the past few weeks. They have been heard enjoying one another's company. And I have to wonder why."

I raised an eyebrow at Eric, much like he does. I wanted him to continue. He did.

"Sookie I told you once that before coming back to Bon Temps, Bill spent years in the court of Sophie Anne in New Orleans. He lived in the palace and was known for having a clear disdain for humans. I was quite frankly surprised when he chose to mainstream as it was contrary to what I knew of him. In the Queen's court, Bill served as her procurer and was quite successful. Bill was able to bring the Queen unique things that she desired, including people." He paused and let the weight of his last statement settle in.

I guess my heart should be breaking now, finding out that Bill had been less than open and honest with me. While we had no concrete proof at this point that he was sent by the Queen for me, it seemed more than likely. I'm so angry to be used like this, and I'm sure that I'll crack soon. Right now though, I just want to find out what the heck is really going on.

"So do you see now why I was curious as to how you met and exchanged blood? Why he would give his blood to you within days of meeting you? Vampires are never late. Sookie, there is something else that I've learned that I am hesitant to tell you."

"Eric, you might as well just spit it out. I think that we're past the point of worrying about my feelings now aren't we?"

"Pam was sent a couple of nights ago to Sophie Anne's palace. She had to make a delivery. While she was there she learned some interesting things."

"Eric, this whole coy thing doesn't suit you. What the hell did she learn?" I was starting to get pissed and quite frankly more than a little nervous. It must be pretty bad if he was so hesitant to tell me.

"While alone with Pam, the Queen boasted that soon she would have an asset that would make her more powerful. She told Pam that she was unsure if she would keep this asset, 'the telepath' for herself or use 'the telepath' as leverage in negotiations with other monarchs. Sookie, that telepath must be you."

It was if all of the air was sucked out of my lungs. This crazy Vampire Queen was after me. She intended for me to serve her or use me as if I was a bargaining chip and would sell me off to the highest bidder.

"Sookie, we found this out before anything was able to happen to you. You will stay with me. I will find a way to keep you safe." He pulled me into his embrace and I let him. I could not believe it. I started the night all high and mighty and angry with Eric for what he was forcing Lafayette to do. Now, that was the least of my worries. It felt as if the walls were closing in on me.

**EPOV**

I was surprised yet again by Sookie. Her emotions have been changing rapidly all evening. She's been angry, relieved, disappointed, hopeful, resigned. But she has been patient. She has listened to all I have had to tell her. I did not expect Sookie to be so pragmatic. I underestimated her. I did not want to show her the pictures of Compton, as I was sure they would upset her. She felt betrayed as she viewed the photos, but she did not let it stop her. It was time for me to lay out all we had learned and let Sookie draw her own conclusions. I have watched her process everything she has learned. I can tell that she knows what I am about to tell her, but she does not want it to be true.

The Queen is after her.

I can tell she is going to fall to pieces. I gather her in my arms and promise her that I will find a way to keep her safe. She has fisted my shirt into both of her hands and holds tightly. She is clinging to me now like her life depended on it. I stroke her hair softly and gently, happy to have her in my arms again. She is frightened and I do not wish for her to feel that way.

I stand up and make my way back into my day chamber, carrying Sookie with me as I go. She has yet to let go of my shirt, as if it is some kind of life raft keeping her afloat. I need her to feel safe and protected and I know she will down here. We walk straight into the bathroom, and I start to run a bath for her. I know it is something that will feel familiar and hope it will calm her nerves. Between the events of last evening and then learning what she has tonight, I can tell that she is struggling to keep her wits about her.

"I am going to put you down now so I can help you get undressed." I am concerned that any sudden gestures on my part will set her off and frighten her as she seems to be in shock. Sookie has nodded her head slightly to let me know she understands.

I take my time undressing her, slowly and reverently. Normally, upon seeing her naked, I would be struck with the need to claim her – body and blood. I do not feel so now as she is in such a fragile state. Whatever lust I would normally feel is tempered by the desire to take care of her; which is a revelation unto itself I will have to evaluate at a later time. Once she is undressed, I scoop her up from the floor and place her into the steaming water. I remove my shirt and kneel down next to the tub and take a glass and begin to pour some of the warm water over her head. She closes her eyes and I wonder what she is thinking. I can still feel her fear.

I take the shampoo and pour some into my hands so I can lather it into her hair. As I gently massage her scalp, I can feel her relax slightly. She is coming back from the edge. I rinse her hair clean of soap. When I am done I reach for some bath gel to clean the rest of her body. I am hoping it will soothe her. Instead, she starts to slowly and softly cry. I can smell the salt in her tears. I start by taking one arm and washing it, then the other. It is when I move to scrub her back that the tears are no longer soft; she starts to sob. I stop and get some towels and take her from the tub. After wrapping her up in one towel, I use another to dry her hair quickly (There are many benefits to vampire speed.). I then take her to the bed and cradle her in my lap. I rub her back as she sobs, kiss her head and whisper reassuring words in her ear. I do not know what else to do.

Eventually Sookie's sobs subside into soft hiccups. She is still cradled in my lap and I can feel her heart rate settle. I rest her down on the bed and retrieve a t-shirt from my drawer to cover her with. Once she is covered, she immediately lays down on the bed. I am still concerned that she has not yet spoken, but I know it is just a matter of time. The crying was good for her, she does not seem as in shock as she was before.

"Rest Sookie. I am here. I will watch over you and keep you safe." I crawled into bed and stretched out next to her, putting one arm over her body and hitching one leg up across hers. She gave me a small nod and closed her eyes.

"Eric?"

"Will you be here when I wake?"

"Yes. I will not leave you. If you wake and it is day, please stay here until I wake."

"Okay." I could feel how exhausted she was.

Shortly after that, she fell asleep.

I laid there with Sookie watching her for a while before deciding to get up and plan. I found my phone and called Pam.

"_Eric, how is Sookie this evening?" _ She did not know that Bill came last night and what had happened since. "_I felt some odd things from you earlier. Is everything well?"_

"Before we get into that, tell me what you were able to get from the Were."

"_He has been less than forthcoming Eric. I have been able to get that he was being well paid to deliver the package and 'the girl' to someone and he was expected tonight. Other than that, it has been difficult to make headway despite my creative methods. I think that it would be most helpful if you would 'speak' to him."_

"I cannot leave Pam. Not now."

"_What has happened?"_

"Last night I had convinced Sookie that it was not safe to stay at her home. She had packed a bag and was ready to leave to come back with me when Compton showed up."

"_Fucking miserable bastard."_ My child had a way with words.

"He was incensed that I was there and that Sookie would choose me over him."

"_When you are so clearly the obvious choice."_

"He tried to insult me, to insult her, to cast doubt in her mind. She invited it by being kind to him at first. Then she started getting angry. When he saw that he was running out of ammunition he told her what her friend Lafayette was doing working for me."

"_But Eric, how did he know?"_

It was unlike me to miss something like that. I was so concerned with Sookie's reaction that it did not cross my mind that there was no way that Compton should know about what Sophie Anne was having me do. And that he did know had me wondering if he was in on it, planting evidence at the bar or in some other fashion.

"Pam, I cannot think of any reason that Bill should have known. I would say that Sophie had him involved to plant evidence of some sort to discredit me if she needed to. However, he has not been around us or the bar much at all. And, he has been gone for weeks on end. It does not make sense."

"_It's not like I can ask my usual sources on this one Eric. We'll figure it out."_

"We must. I also shared with Sookie all we have learned about Compton. She's seen most of the photos, enough to be disgusted. She knows that the Queen has plans for her and that Compton is her procurer. I think she's been a little in shock. I do not want to leave her right now."

"_Eric, I know it is not the same, but perhaps I can come and stay with her while you come here. We need to break him tonight."_

Knowing that Pam had never been to this day chamber before, I did not want her to come to stay with Sookie. She was right, we did need to break the Were tonight. We did not have time to waste. But I would keep my word. I would remain here until Sookie woke up.

"She is resting now Pam and I do not want her to wake in a strange place with someone she doesn't know. I will wait for her to wake and will call you then."

"_I would argue with you but I know that it won't change a thing will it?"_

"You know me quite well child."

I hung up the phone and went back to watching over Sookie as she slept. I could feel my blood starting to boil with the urge to torture the Were. I had schooled Pam well in the art of torture. It surprised me that the Were had not yet broken. He had answers and I was sure to get them. As if she could sense my internal struggle, Sookie started to toss and turn in her sleep. She needed to rest a bit longer, so I rubbed my hand up and down her arm and placed soft kisses on her head. She drifted back to sleep and I drifted into downtime waiting for her to wake.

Close to 1:00, I felt Sookie wake. Her breathing changed as did her heart rate.

"Sookie, how do you feel?"

"I don't know if I should use this term around a vampire Eric, but drained."

I had to stifle a laugh. Now would not be the time.

"Let us go upstairs and get you something to eat. There is something I would like to ask of you."

"Okay."

She got out of the bed and followed me into the main house and into the kitchen. I was looking for something to get for her when she pushed me aside.

"Please heat some water for me. I'd like a cup of tea. Gran always said that while coffee was great for getting you up and going, there was nothing like a cup of tea to settle your stomach or your nerves."

I did as she asked and watched as she toasted some bread. She was looking in the cabinets for something and gave a satisfied noise when she found it. Jam.

She sat down to drink her tea and eat her toast with jam.

"Sookie, I know that you have been through a lot. But I would like to have Pam come and stay with you for a few hours this evening." She looked a bit nervous.

"Why? Where are you going? You said you wouldn't leave."

"I wouldn't leave if it weren't absolutely necessary. Pam was not able to get the information from your attacker that we had hoped. It has become necessary for me to be there to get the information out of him. We need to find out who sent them to get the package and you. We cannot wait."

"Will she stay with me until you return?"

"Yes. I will leave once she arrives. She will stay with you in the same room if you would like, or she will give you space if that is what you prefer."

"Okay Eric. I understand." I had been waiting to hear those words all night.

After a quick call to Pam, I went to change and suggested Sookie do the same. She was modest and I did not think she would want to spend time with Pam in nothing but one of my shirts. After we changed, I reminded Sookie that Pam did not know the location of my resting place, and that if she wished to lie down, she must do it upstairs. I showed her the master bedroom as we had not made it up there previously.

Shortly after, Pam arrived and let herself in. Sookie greeted her politely and then after whispering 'thank you' into my ear she left the room to give Pam and me a moment alone.

"Pam, behave with her tonight. She is strong, but she has been through a lot in the last 24 hours."

"I wouldn't dream of misbehaving Eric. As for you, have fun."

"You'll need to arrange for a cleanup crew for later."

"It's already taken care of."

My child was truly efficient. I kissed her on her head and took off into the night, excited at the prospect of ending the Were.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N - Just so you know there's a little bit of a scene with Eric and the Were in Eric's POV. It's nothing too bad really. **

**Disclaimer – I don't own the characters. Charlaine Harris owns the SVM.**

**Chapter 24**

**SPOV**

I was starting to feel a bit better. I was feeling more like myself again. The cry, the nap, the tea and toast all helped to make me feel better. What perhaps helped me most was the selfless way that Eric took care of me. Selfless isn't a word that I would normally associate with a Vampire; certainly not a 1,000 year old one. I think to get to be as old as Eric was you would have to be selfish to survive. Yet tonight I was shown a side of Eric that I do not think any have seen before.

He looked after me tonight with such tenderness and care almost as if he was caring for a child. Although I know that he sees me as anything but. The way he looked at me; no one has ever looked at me that way before. He is special. He is different. I know that now for sure. He trusted me with knowing where his regular resting place was; one that Pam was not even aware of and she was his child. I might not know much about the Vampire world, but I knew that was huge. I would be worthy of that trust.

I've never considered myself to be a clingy person but when Eric told me that he needed to leave, I really did not want him to go. I wanted to be selfish and tell him that he promised he would stay with me. I felt safe with him. But he had to go and question my attacker. We needed to know who was behind all of this. I understood. Pam was here to keep me company. She was in the next room talking to Eric. I guess since she is an important person in his life, um, existence that this gave us an opportunity to get to know one another. The idea of spending this much time alone with her made me nervous. I wanted her to like me.

I sat myself down in Eric's den and turned on the tv. It was huge! If Jason saw this he would be in awe. I was flipping through the channels looking for something to watch. I found an old favorite of Gran's that we used to watch together so much that eventually it became a favorite of mine. '_Bringing Up Baby'_ always had Gran laughing. She loved to see Hepburn and Grant and their slapstick comedy. Her all-time favorite movie and mine was _'Gone With the Wind'_, but right now a little slapstick comedy seemed just what I needed. I had curled up in a ball on the couch and pulled the blanket that Eric had draped on the couch over me. I was just laughing at the scene where Grant's character David, a stuffy paleontologist comes and meets Hepburn's character Susan's pet leopard named Baby when Pam walked into the room.

"You like Grant & Hepburn?" She took a seat on the opposite end of the couch from me.

"Yes. This is one of my favorites. It's so tame by today's standards but it really makes me laugh."

"They certainly were very amusing."

"You knew them?"

"I did meet them both. I knew Katherine better."

"She must have been just wonderful."

"At the time many people had different opinions of her. Some said she was arrogant. That was mostly because she was a very private individual. I knew her when she was with Howard Hughes. That was an interesting time. He was an interesting man."

"I can imagine." As Grant was going on about the Victrola, I thought to myself that Pam and Eric must be amazed by the vast changes in technology over their years. To go from needing to listen to an orchestra to enjoy music, to a victrola to an iPod so tiny it was barely bigger than a postage stamp must be overwhelming. I wanted to ask her about it, but I didn't know if that would be rude.

"I can tell you are thinking of something that involves me from the way you are looking at me." She said not moving her eyes from the movie. "So what. What is it?"

"I wanted to ask you a question but I didn't know if it would be rude." Pam started to roll her eyes.

"Please. What is it? Do I sleep in a coffin? Does it hurt when my fangs pop out? Do I brush them? How much blood do I drink? Do I.." I couldn't take it. I had to cut her off.

"No. None of that. What do you take me for? I may have been raised in a backwater town but it doesn't make me stupid or simple." She raised her eyebrow at me much like Eric did. Like maker like child? "I was just thinking when Cary was talking about the Victrola of all of the advancements that you and Eric have seen in technology. I was wondering what has had the biggest impact on you. My Gran always said that advancement she was most grateful for wasn't radio or tv but penicillin. She had lost her younger sister at an early age due to an infection of some sort. She always said that she was grateful that once penicillin came along she wouldn't have to lose someone so needlessly again."

"Sookie your question is unexpected as was the story about your Gran. What a practical woman."

"That she was."

"Well since you asked I will tell you. Indoor plumbing." Her nose crinkled.

"But you don't even…"

"While I don't, I have increased senses Sookie. My sense of smell is keen. You cannot even imagine what it was like before hand. The second thing that I appreciate is the advancements in transcontinental shipping. I love that I can click on a button and order beautiful clothing or shoes from Italy and have them show up in less than a week. That is much better than what I was used to."

"So I take it that the stereotypical black Goth, gauzy thing that you have going on right now is strictly for work? Not that I know much about any of them, but something tells me a high-end Italian designer didn't make that outfit."

"Please. I hate these clothes. I keep telling Eric they give me hives. He tells me it's impossible for a vampire to get hives. It is what the vermin expect us to wear. So Eric makes me wear it. Wait here. I will be right back." She left the room at vampire speed. I turned back to the movie and laughed at Grant chasing Hepburn's dog around. Asta was carrying an intercostal clavicle that Grant needed to finish a dinosaur skeleton he'd been working on.

Before I knew it Pam was back in the room looking quite relaxed in a soft lavender track suit. I had to laugh because it said 'juicy' on it and I just thought the word juicy on a lavender track suit looked funny on a Vampire. That was until Pam informed me that 'juicy couture' was a high end designer of such things. What do I know? She sat back on the couch and we continued to watch the movie.

"He is different now you know." Well that kind of came out of nowhere.

"So he has said."

"You are different too I think."

"And that is good?"

"Yes Sookie, that is good. You are not like the humans that come into our bar. You are unlike the women that want Eric's attention."

I was satisfied. Pam looked pleased as she said it. She did not elaborate on how I was different, but I took it to be a good thing. A little while passed before Pam started talking again.

"So Sookie. Now I have a question for you. How in the world were you with Bill Compton? He is nothing at all like Eric." I snickered at her.

"You don't have to tell me that Pam. Trust me. I'm quite aware. How was I with Bill? I take it you know what I can do?" She nodded. "Well, you all are so peaceful and quiet to me. Bill was the first vampire that I met. And when I found out that I couldn't hear him it was so peaceful. I really enjoyed the silence with him. That's how I came to be with him. It's not like men were lining up for me Pam and those that did ever ask me out, well let's just say it never worked out very well."

"Why is that?"

"Pam, think of if you were with a guy and all he was doing was thinking about what a great 'rack' you had and how he couldn't wait to dive on in. Or that he wished that your ass was more like your best friend's, or that you were your best friend. Now know that you can hear all of that and worse. It really didn't make me want to really get close to any of those guys."

"I see."

"Do you? So now you understand that when Bill showed up in Bon Temps how I would be predisposed to enjoying his company?"

"I suppose. He sure kept you hidden."

"And now I think we know why."

"Eric will keep you safe Sookie. He is relentless in protecting what is his. Do not fear."

"That's easier said than done Pam. It's not you the Queen is after. She doesn't want to make you her pet telepath."

"She has made me other things on occasion. I can smell him in you Sookie. Any vampire can. They would be unwise to try and harm you. Eric is old, ruthless and feared by many of our kind. He is well-known for his battle skills and the last foolish vampire to go against him is nothing but a memory. Dust in the wind as the song goes."

I had to laugh at Pam. She seemed pleased with her 'pop-culture' reference, even though the song was from over 30 years ago. I guess that must seem current to a vampire.

"Sookie, may I ask a personal question?"

"You can ask Pam. It doesn't mean that I'll answer."

"Has Eric asked you to bond with him?"

"No. It's not something that he has mentioned before. What's that?"

"It is formed when a vampire and a human exchange blood three times. It is quite rare, because most vampires do not care to share their blood. It was used more frequently in the old days as a way to procure an easy and willing food source. It gave the vampire the ability to control their human and it also protected their food source from other vampires." I must have had a look bordering disgust on my face because Pam held her hand up as if to say "wait".

"You see I do not mention it because Eric has said he wishes to treat you as a food source that needs to be protected. He hasn't. But I mention it because you are someone that is valuable to him that needs to be protected. Do you need controlling Sookie?"

"Hell no!"

"Well then I don't think that Eric would need to use it to control you. Just protect you and have another way to keep you safe. He would be able to track you always and sense your emotions."

"He said he could do that now that he gave me his blood last night."

"That is true but it would fade over time. If he did this, if anyone were to take you from him they would face the true death. It is not something to take lightly and it is offered only rarely. I do not know of any others who are bonded personally. I do not know if this is something he has thought of Sookie. I just think that you seem to make him happy. I have not seen Eric happy in quite some time. It would be a shame for him to lose you."

"You care for him."

"I do. He gave me the gift of becoming a vampire. He has treated me well and taught me everything I know."

"I know what the Queen is having him do Pam." She was quiet for a little bit and turned to the tv again.

"It's best that we do not discuss that Sookie."

"That's what he said."

"You should listen to him."

We watched the rest of the movie in silence. It was getting very late or very early depending on how you looked at it. I was getting tired, but I wanted to stay awake until Eric came home. Pam noticed me yawning.

"Shall we have a pillow fight Sookie? Perhaps do each other's nails? Do each other's hair? Do you want to sneak a beer and talk about boys?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well that's what they did in Grease when the girls had a 'slumber party'. Is that not what you do?" I broke out into a huge belly laugh. It seemed as if Pam turned to movies or television to learn about human interaction. When my laughter finally subsided enough I was able to answer.

"No Pam. If you're not 13 that's not really stuff you do. Thanks for the offer though."

"We could find other ways to pass the time you know. You have beautiful breasts." I could have caught flies because my mouth was hanging open.

"Uh, thanks Pam I think. But I'll pass. One, I don't swing that way and two, I don't think Eric is the type to share."

"It was worth a shot. And it's a shame about the swinging. You don't know what you're missing."

"I'll just have to take your word on that Pam. And with that weirdness over I think I'm going to go and lay down for a while. I'm pretty tired."

"Do you want me to come? I promise I will behave myself."

"That won't be necessary Pam. Thanks all the same."

I made my way up to the master bedroom of the main house and crawled into the middle of the big bed and rested my head. As much as I'm looking forward to finding out what Eric learned, I'm darn tired. It didn't take long for me to drift off to sleep.

**EPOV**

I made it to Fangtasia in short time landing in the back parking lot. I went through the employee entrance and down the stairs. There were a few employees upstairs cleaning after the busy night. I did not waste my time with them. What I was looking for was downstairs hanging from the wall. I could smell his blood and his fear as I made my way down the stairs.

"I told you crazy bitch, I ain't gonna tell you nothin!"

"Well well. I am not a bitch but you can count on me getting crazy if you do not tell me what I want to know." The were was very stupid. He spit blood at me in defiance.

I could see Pam had taken the pliers to his fingers. He appeared to be missing the top joints of his fingers on two from each hand. He also had some silver pins that were sticking into his shoulders. Silver was not as problematic for Weres as it was for Vampires, but it caused them pain. I took a sharp paring and boning knife off of the table. I walked over to the Were and punched him before he could spit more blood in my direction. His eyes rolled around in his head.

"Who sent you?" He would not answer.

"I said .you?" Still no answer. He was not a smart wolf.

I took the knife I had been holding and slit the dirty, bloody shirt that he was wearing right down the middle. I then took the knife to his chest and began to slice at his skin, peeling it back and causing him great agony. As soon as I peeled back a large enough flap of it, I picked up a bottle of pure alcohol that was on the table and poured it into the fresh tissue. He was howling and writhing in pain.

"Now I'll ask you again. .you?"

The Were grunted in pain but did not reply otherwise.

"I am happy to be here all night if that is what it takes. Know that I will get my answers from you and we can do this the easy way or we can do it the hard way. The choice is entirely up to you."

My phone rang at that moment and after seeing that it was not Sookie or Pam I let it go without answering.

I started to repeat what I had done to the Were to the other side of his chest. I poured in some acid this time instead of the alcohol. His body was jerking in the chains and he was flailing about against the wall. He would break soon. The phone ringing broke me out of my reverie. I truly enjoyed making the Were suffer. His fear and his blood were making my bloodlust rise. I would not let the phone disturb me again.

"Speak you filthy dog! Tell me what I want to know and I will end this now!" My face was mere inches from his. He looked up from the floor and his eyes looked crazed with the pain.

"I'll fucking die man. If I tell you I'll fucking die!" He hung his head in shame. He knew he was dead either way.

"You realize that if you don't tell me that I'll kill you right?" He nodded his head. "So fucking tell me what I want to know!" I slammed his body up against the wall with such force that he hung limp in the chains. The phone rang again. Fuck Sophie Anne. She's so persistent.

"What!" Etiquette be damned.

"Eric, it is your Queen. Have I caught you at a bad time?"

"Yes your majesty. How can I be of service?"

"I have had some men I've employed in your area and they seem to have gone missing. I expected to see them this evening and I am unable to reach them. I would like your help in looking for them."

"No vampire have reported in to me."

"They weren't vampire Eric."

"And what were they doing for you if I may ask?"

"You can. But I will not say anything other than it was a special project. One that I did not want to bother you with. Please keep me informed if you hear anything out of the ordinary. They were Weres by the way."

"I will let you know immediately." I snapped the phone shut and looked across the room at the filthy Were hanging from the wall. I crossed the room in few strides and yanked the Were's chin up to look in his eyes.

"Look at me! Open your fucking eyes!" He finally did.

"Did the Queen send you?" He did not respond.

"I said did the Queen fucking send you!" He nodded and then I ripped his head clear from his body. This was not good.

I sped out of the basement as fast as I could and took to the sky to return home. I burst into the house a shortly after.

"Eric," Pam greeted me in the entryway, "were you successful?"

"Yes Pam. Where is she?"

"She grew tired. She went upstairs to rest."

"How is she?"

"She is fine Eric. Do not ever tell her I said this, but she is okay for a breather. So, who sent those two degenerates?"

"The Queen."

"Fuck. Eric. What are you going to do?"

"I am not sure. For now I will keep her here and keep her safe. The Queen called me looking for them. She said she sent some men she has employed to my area and she expected them earlier tonight. She has been unable to reach them and would like me to keep my lines of information flowing to see what I can find out. She told me they were Weres and I was able to confirm that they were the ones she sent before I ripped the filthy beast's head off."

Pam looked at me wide-eyed.

"I should tell you that we talked a bit while you were gone."

"And?"

"I sort of mentioned bonding with her."

"You did what?" I couldn't believe that she would speak of such a topic with Sookie without even speaking to me first. She barely knew Sookie and to start talking with her about bonding? I was incredulous that she would do such a thing.

"Master before you get angry," she offered.

"It is late for that Pamela."

"Please, just listen to my reasoning. She is yours. I can smell you in her as can any vampire. But is that enough to protect her Eric? I have never seen you like this before. You are happy. This will be a way that you can keep her with you. Besides, I think that it may have helped her become receptive to the idea. Now if and when you mention it she will not be as shocked as when I did."

Pam did have a point. But it was getting late and those were thoughts for another night. Time was short before the dawn and I needed to get clean and I needed Sookie.

"I will speak to you about this later Pam."

"Yes Eric." And with that she sped off.

I went upstairs to find Sookie curled up in the bed in the master bedroom asleep. I needed to work off some of my bloodlust, but first I needed to wash the blood from me. After a quick shower, I dried myself off and made my way to the bed picking her up to go down to my chamber. We were safe there. She slept the entire way down but woke up as I was putting her down on my bed.

"Eric?"

I climbed into bed next to her. She was wearing a shirt of mine that she found upstairs. I was wearing nothing.

"Yes Sookie. I am back." She stretched out much like a cat and rolled onto her side to face me. My hand made its way under her shirt and up to her warm and pert breasts. I rolled her nipple between my fingers causing a little moan to escape her.

"Aah. What did you find out Eric?" Her eyelids were heavy. I ripped the shirt down the middle and put my mouth where my fingers had been. I rolled her onto her back. My fingers trailed their way down her body and I could feel her shiver.

"Let's worry about that later lover." My hand reached its destination and her hips bucked slightly when I started to stroke. "You are ready for me lover." So wet, so warm, so right. I ripped the satin scraps of material that covered her and tossed them aside. I was as ready as she was and I entered her in one quick stroke. She gasped and I felt an unnecessary gasp from my own body. So perfect, so right, so mine. She kept up with me, moving with me as one. Perhaps it was Pam's idea in the back of my head that made me say it, but as I felt her tighten around me I yelled for her to bite hard. She did. As I felt each time she drew blood from my body I thought I would lose control. I bent my head to the side of her neck and bit. I have found my heaven. She was underneath me. I would not lose her.

A/N – Okay, so Pam and Sookie bonded. Eric killed the Were and found out the Queen was the one that sent them. Who did you expect to hear took Sookie? What do you think will happen when Eric tells Sookie what he learned?


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**EPOV**

Sookie now lies sleeping next to me. I watch as her small form rises and falls with her breathing. Her hair is cascading over the pillows. She is peaceful. She has been asleep for a little while now and her hypnotic heart beat has lulled me into a down time of sorts where all I have done is watch her rest. She rolls over from her side to her back and she moans something softly in her sleep. I cannot understand what she has said.

I think of what has transpired this night. So much has happened in such a short period of time. As dawn claims me for another day, my last thoughts are on my exchange with Sookie. I wonder how she feels about it. I had not planned on going down this path. It was impulsive of me to do so and I am rarely impulsive. I must think this through.

It is just before dusk when I rise. I do not need to look next to me to realize that I am alone. Instead of searching the house for Sookie who I can sense is close by, I make my way to the shower. I need to think before I start my night. A bond is not something to be entered into lightly. Last night was rushed. I was captivated by the moment. I have acted impetuously. It is so contrary to my normal behavior and way of being. I need time to plan, time to think. I know I will find it hard to do with her here, but I cannot send Sookie away. It is not safe for her anywhere but here. I also find myself bothered by the thought of her not being close to me.

Sookie's current woes bring my thoughts to the Queen who unlike me has built a reputation of being impetuous. She will not take what is mine from me. I will not allow it. As far as she knows I am unaware of her desire to acquire a telepath. Perhaps if I can convince her that I have found a telepath in my area and have contracted her to work for me and by extension the Queen it will be enough to hold her off for now. I will have to think more about that.

What I need to do is find out what that dolt Compton has been up to. He is the missing link to this puzzle. I wonder if he truly has some attachment and feeling for her. Or will he merely do what he thinks is best to save his own existence and sell out Sookie if it would mean keeping his undead life? One thing is clear. I must get to Compton and quickly.

I stepped out of my shower and grabbed a towel. As I was drying myself off I could feel Sookie getting closer. I opened the bathroom door to find her sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for me.

"Hi there."

"Good evening. How was your day?"

"Not very long. I only woke a couple of hours ago. I found a book and was reading. You have an amazing collection."

"Thank you. I am glad you have found some books you enjoy."

I walked to the closet to get clothes. She watched me as I made my way across the room. She was fidgeting. It was obvious that she wanted to discuss something. I would give her the time to feel comfortable enough to say what she wanted to.

"So about last night." She grew quiet as if she was still gathering her thoughts.

"Yes Sookie. Which part of the evening has you most concerned?"

I watched her as she fidgeted on the bed. She was playing with some of the material from the shirt she was wearing. It was a red Fangtasia shirt that she must have pulled from one of my drawers. It looked as if it went practically to her knees. I was unsure if she was going to begin questioning our exchange or asking about her attacker. I find myself wishing I could read her mind.

"What did you learn Eric?"

"I was able to learn who sent your attackers." I was not sure that she really wanted to know who it was. I am sure that she already surmised who sent them.

"Are you sure Eric? I can read him if you need me to."

"That won't be necessary Sookie, but thank you. That is very brave of you."

"It won't be necessary because you are sure he told you the truth or it won't be necessary because he's dead and I can't read dead people?"

I thought for a minute.

"Both."

She seemed a little unsettled by my admission.

"Would you have had me spare the life of the man who attacked and almost killed you Sookie? The man who meant to take you away from your life and your friends and your family? The man who would have put your life in mortal danger?"

I watched her shrink back as I mentioned each atrocity that would have been her destiny if I had not intervened.

"No Eric. But it doesn't mean that I have to jump for joy that he's dead. What would that make me if I did?"

"Sookie, no one would expect you to jump for joy. However, being glad for the death of the man who intended you great harm is not a crime either and it does not make you less human."

"Said the Vampire Sheriff."

I had to stifle a laugh. I was glad to see she had a little bit of her moxie back. She was handling everything fairly well considering all that she has been through. She was tough; she had the spirit of a fighter and I admired this about her. From all I have learned about her and from all she has told me it would understandable if she let all of the struggles she has faced in her short life get the better of her. She has not.

"Okay then. Tell me who it was. Don't think didn't notice that you have avoided telling me."

"I would not assume that you would let something like that pass unanswered."

"You're still stalling."

"Perhaps."

"UGH! Eric would you please stop being so purposefully obtuse! Just get to it already!"

I looked at her and raised my brow. She surprised me.

"Don't tell me you don't know the meaning of the word. If _I_ know it… Ugh. I know you know what it means. I know it because it was a word of the day on my calendar."

Oh yes, she has told me about her calendar. I had seen it once at her home. For someone who did not possess a formal higher education, Sookie managed to know a quite bit about a wide variety of subjects. I must have been smiling which made her even angrier.

"Eric, quit smiling already! Would you please just tell me who I'm up against?"

I was glad that getting her angry worked. First, because an angry Sookie was much better than a forlorn or overwhelmed Sookie. Getting her to redirect her energy was most productive. Second, she truly looked beautiful when she was angry.

"I will tell you Sookie, but first you need to remember something."

"And what would that be Eric?"

"That _you_ are not up against anyone on your own. I am with you. Pam will be with you. You will not be facing anything alone."

That seemed to take a little bit of the anger out of her. Her body relaxed a bit and she sighed.

"Thank you. I'm sorry that I was hot-tempered."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Sookie. It is good for you to be focused. I have confirmed who sent your attackers from the beast himself, but also from an outside source."

She looked at me intently.

"While I was interrogating your attacker, I got a call from the Queen. She was hopeful that I would have information into the disappearance of two of her men who were visiting my area. I assured her that I had heard nothing, but would be sure to look into it. The Queen sent them Sookie."

**SPOV**

The Queen sent them.

"I don't want you putting yourself at risk. Does the fact that you killed them mean you will get in trouble?"

"The Queen will never learn that I ended her men. They were not Vampire. She never should have sent them into my territory on a job without talking to me first. I am her most trusted Sheriff. If she had a job that needed doing, she should have come to me. She knows this."

"So what do we do now Eric? Where do we go from here? Please tell me you have some kind of plan."

"I need to speak to Bill."

Well that's not what I was expecting.

"Then I will see him too."

"I am not sure that is the most prudent thing to do. I do not know if he would use your whereabouts to protect his standing with the Queen or to save his own existence if the need arose."

"But Eric, he saw you in the house with me that night. He knows that we are together. If he wants to tell someone, he'll tell someone without having to see us together again."

Eric was quiet and looked to be considering what I had said. He sat down next to me on the bed and took my hand in his.

"I do not wish to put you in any more danger."

"Eric, this is my life. I can't just sit by hiding out while you go off and fight my battles for me. That's just not who I am. I need to face him. He needs to look me in the eyes and tell us what the heck is going on."

He let go of my hand and put his arm around me before kissing the top of my head lightly.

"You have the spirit of a fighter."

"Gran wouldn't settle for anything less."

I wish that Gran would have had a chance to meet Eric. And that he would have had a chance to meet her. She believed in me like no other. I was starting to feel as if Eric did as well. I think she would have liked him.

"Fine. We will go and talk with Compton. You will not speak to him alone. We will not be going back to your house or to his in case both of those are being watched."

"Okay." That sounded like a smart idea.

He kissed the top of my head again before standing up and getting his phone off of the dresser. Faster than I could blink he dialed a number and began speaking in another language. I assumed he was making plans and decided to make my way to the bathroom to get cleaned up and get dressed.

Although physically I was feeling great when I woke (which I was assuming was as a result of taking more of Eric's blood last night) I was still a little weary when I woke today, so I had not yet taken a shower. I had only made it as far as a comfortable chair with a book. I had just needed to relax.

I was a little surprised when I managed to finish my shower without a visit from Eric. I grabbed some thick, plush towels from the vanity and wrapped one around myself while using the other to dry some of the water from my hair. I found Eric sitting against the headboard with his feet propped up on the bed. He was in a dark t-shirt and dark wash jeans. He had yet to put shoes on. I couldn't help but think how attractive he looked just sitting there typing away on his blackberry. Since he was so engrossed in what he was doing, he didn't realize that I was taking time to look him over.

"See something you like?" He managed to say while not even looking up from what he was typing. I guess he did realize after all.

"Yes."

I walked over to the closet where I had away some of my things. I got out a pair of shorts and a pink linen shirt that I liked to roll the sleeves on. As I had gotten on my underwear and my shirt had finally spoken.

"Exactly what are you going to do about that Ms. Stackhouse?"

I climbed up on the bed and sat next to him, taking the time to truly appreciate his features. He had such a strong jaw, such deep blue eyes that sometimes showed mischief, sometimes fury and sometimes I would even go as far as to say affection. But that was just for me. I put my hand to his chest and asked,

"About last night…"

He took my hand off of his chest and brought it to his lips. He brushed kisses on my palm before responding.

"I thought we had already discussed that."

"No, not everything."

"Aha. What is it you wish to discuss dear one?"

"Do vampires really say aha?"

"Apparently so."

"You asked me to bite you."

"So I did. I enjoyed it too." He placed another kiss on my palm before placing it back on his chest.

"I did too surprisingly enough."

"And why is that?"

"I never thought that I would be someone who would enjoy biting another or drinking blood."

"Ah, but it is not just anyone's blood. It is mine. My blood is special."

"I know it is. Thank you for sharing it with me."

"You are most welcome lover."

Lover. Hmm.

"Why did you do it?"

"I am not sure. Perhaps because I knew it would feel good."

"Eric, I am certain that you did not last as long as you have by doing things without a reason. You must have had a reason for this."

"Sookie, it would appear that when you are concerned I sometimes do things first and think about it after."

"That can't be good."

"You make me happy. You make me feel something. It has been a long time since I have felt anything other than boredom, anger or disgust." He leaned over and put his arm around me and pulled me to him. He started twirling a piece of my hair.

"Pam spoke to me last night about when vampires and humans exchange blood."

"She had told me as much before she left."

"And we exchanged blood last night."

"We did."

"What does this mean for us Eric?"

"It means that if we have two more mutual exchanges of blood that we will be bonded to one another. It will last your lifetime."

"Pam said that you might consider doing it so the Queen cannot take me."

"If I were to consider doing it Sookie, it would be because it is something that _I _wanted. Not something forced upon me by the desires of my unbalanced Queen. You can be sure of that."

But would it be something that he wanted? Would it be something that I wanted? There was much to think about.

"I have instructed Bill to meet Pam at Fangtasia for a meeting with me. She will bring him to the home of a local Were that owes me a favor. It would not be someplace that others would expect me to go. Bill does not know that you will be there. Come, we should be leaving soon."

So I guess the time to think about this blood exchange and bonding isn't now. It will have to wait. I crawled out of Eric's embrace and finished getting ready. I finished fixing my hair and found some sandals that I had tucked underneath Eric's bed.

"I'm ready. Let's go."

"Have you eaten yet?"

"No. For some reason, I'm not hungry. All I need is something to drink and I'll be fine."

"Perhaps it is a side effect of all of my blood you have had lately. But you still need something to eat. We'll stop in the kitchen on the way out."

I followed him up and out to the main part of the house and straight into the kitchen. He pulled out a large bottle of water for me and then motioned for me to look in the fridge to take something that I'd like. I saw some sliced chicken breast, so I pulled that out and grabbed a flatbread, lettuce and threw together a wrap that I could eat quickly. Eric had left the kitchen and was moving about the house. I ate as quickly as I could without making myself sick. I grabbed an apple and the bottle of water and set out to find Eric.

As he helped me to the car I found myself getting a little anxious. I was anxious about seeing Bill and finding out what was really going on. I was anxious about the Queen and her misguided attempts to take me for her own. I was anxious about Eric getting into trouble with his boss over me. He must have sensed my anxiety. As we were cruising down the streets of Shreveport he took my hand in his and gave it a small squeeze. He looked over to me and smiled. I remembered his words from earlier tonight.

_"You are not up against anyone on your own. I am with you. Pam will be with you. You will not be facing anything alone."_

I looked over at the ancient Viking vampire beside me and realized that I truly wasn't alone.

{8888}

So that's it for this chapter. Thanks to nmarie3 for prereading for me and doing it so quickly! (Did you notice I managed to fit it in?)

Thanks to all of you who review. I love hearing what you think. I'm sorry that this has taken me a little longer than normal to get out. I've been working on **_Doing the Right Thing_** and **_Running From Death_**. I posted ch. 3 of DRT earlier this week and hope to post ch 7 of RFD later this week. Oh yes, how can I forget? I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to Charlaine Harris.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N – Sorry for the delay... I've had the flu. Thanks to nmarie3 for prereading. Charlaine Harris owns the SVM.**

**Chapter 26**

**SPOV**

I wasn't alone.

Although I should be anxious, after all I had a Vampire Queen after me, but I wasn't. Knowing that I wasn't alone because I had Eric left me feeling somewhat calm. He was strong, he was resourceful and smart. I watched him as we drove through the streets of Shreveport to our meeting with Bill. Although he was no longer smiling over at me, he still held my hand in his as he drove.

The occasional passing streetlamp cast light upon his face. His face bore no expression and gave me no insight into what he was thinking or feeling. I had spent my whole life knowing what others thought. It was ironic that the one person that I really want to know the thoughts of, I cannot hear. I should be glad for it though, because if I could hear his thoughts, I certainly would not be with him now. Not because of his specific thoughts, although I am sure there were some I would rather not learn, but I could never intimately be with someone I heard.

I looked over at him and really studied his face. His features were serious, much like the man he was. His eyes, occasionally illuminated by the passing streetlamps, now looked almost steel blue. I wondered what those eyes must have seen in his thousand years. There must have been many horrors but also so many wonders. So many people his eyes have gazed upon. And somehow, almost improbably, his eyes liked to gaze upon me. How did he find me interesting? With all he had seen and done, how did he find me worthy of his time, his interest and his protection?

As if he could sense my internal questioning, Eric turned to me and smiled. Again he gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. I would leave all of my questions aside. He was here and reminding me through his actions and through the slight squeeze of my hand that I was not alone. I would be forever grateful. I must find a way to let him know how much it meant to me.

We drove out of Shreveport to Bossier City. We entered a rather ordinary neighborhood. It was certainly not a place that I would look for Eric. But then again, his homes were in relatively typical neighborhoods too. We pulled into the drive of a ranch style home. The lights were on in the front of the house. Eric came around and helped me out of the car. Before he had a chance to close the door, I snuck my arms around him to give him a hug. He seemed surprised by the gesture at first, but then put his arms around me and hugged me back. I'm sure it would be safe to assume that normally vampires aren't the hugging type.

I took his hand and followed him to the front door. It seems we were expected.

We were greeted by a tall man, almost as tall as Eric. He had dark wavy hair and green eyes, which right now seemed to hold contempt for Eric. He stood in the doorway with his arms folded across his chest. The plaid shirt he wore was straining over his biceps.

"Northman."

Not much of a greeting. It appeared as if he was trying to show that he wasn't intimidated by Eric. And Eric certainly wasn't intimidated by him.

"Heveraux."

"My father said you needed a place for a meeting for a little while. I'm not gonna come home and find my house torn to shreds am I?"

"I cannot make any guarantees, but it is not my intent."

"Well, so long as it isn't your intent."

The sarcasm in his voice was more than obvious. I had never heard anyone speak to Eric in this way. If the snarl that Eric made and the click of his fangs was any indication, he was not used to being spoken to this way either.

"Don't push me dog."

"Does this make us even?"

"No, but your father's debt is closer to being paid. Will you not invite us in?"

"Might as well. Come in Eric."

Although Eric had just been invited in, he strolled into the house as if he owned the place. I saw him eyeing the home, taking in all of the kitchen and living room that we could see from the entry way. I stood quietly behind him, not wanting to get into the middle of a pissing contest between two very large men.

Eric moved into the living room and began to move furniture around. He seemed to be changing up the seating for when Bill arrived.

"Oh please, be my guest." The lumberjack seemed to be getting annoyed again, or should I say further?

Before he had a chance to stick his foot in his mouth again and before Eric had a chance to jump down his throat or anything else, I decided this would be a good opportunity to introduce myself.

"Hi there. I'm Sookie Stackhouse. And you are?" I stepped closer to him and offered my hand. I had never met a Were before, I hoped they shook hands. He looked away from Eric and finally made eye contact with me.

"I'm Alcide. Alcide Heveraux. Nice to meet you." He took my hand and shook it. It was difficult for me to read him before, but now I got a brief glimpse into his thoughts while in contact with him. _"What the hell is she doing with him? She doesn't look like a typical fangbanger."_

"And you Alcide. Thank you very much for the use of your home tonight. I hope we aren't inconveniencing you too much."

He let go of my hand and looked to Eric before he answered me. Once again it was hard for me to read him. All I could pick up was red.

"No, I've got a pack meeting tonight anyway, so I wasn't planning on being home."

I offered him a smile. I could tell there was something else he'd rather say if I wasn't here. I didn't need to be a telepath to figure that out.

"You'll need to invite William Compton in before you go."

"Fine. William Compton, you are welcome into my home. I'll be rescinding both of your invitations when I get home."

"I would not expect anything less."

Eric was shrewd. Not only would no one expect him to be at this house, but by having Alcide invite Bill in, it kept any other vampires that may be following him out. This wasn't a vampire's home so a vampire required an invitation to enter.

"Sookie can I offer you something to drink before I go?"

"A glass of water would be nice if it isn't too much trouble." I was trying to be extra polite as Eric wasn't sparing any manners for Alcide.

"No trouble at all."

He disappeared for a minute and I watched Eric sit in a small loveseat he had repositioned to face the door. Directly across from it, he had positioned an oversized recliner. I guess that was for Bill. Eric patted the seat next to him so I made my way across the room to sit down. He immediately draped his arm around me. Part of me relaxed as he did so. I took the time to look around the house. It was sparsely furnished. It looked as if half of the furnishings had been taken out. There were no knick-knacks lying about and while there were some picture hooks in the walls, there were no pictures hanging anywhere. It was almost as if someone had recently taken half of the contents of the house and left.

Alcide walked back into the room and gave me my drink.

"Thanks so much. You have a nice home."

"You're welcome and uh, thanks. I'm leaving now. Shut the lights off when you're done and lock the door behind you would you?"

Eric nodded his head and Alcide walked out the door. It was hard for me to read Alcide, so I was not able to know what he was thinking but it seemed as if he was bothered by something other than just our visit.

Once Eric heard Alcide's car start and pull out of the drive, he turned to me and finally spoke about the meeting.

"My dear one, I do not expect that it will be easy for you to hear most of what Bill will say tonight. Please know that whatever we may learn it will not change the way I feel about you. It is if you have brought a spark into my existence I did not realize I was missing. It is something that I had never expected. I am selfish. Now that I have experienced it, I do not intend to let it go easily." I looked at him and knew he was telling the truth. He meant every word he said. I may not have known Eric for as long as I had known Bill, yet I felt as if I knew him better. I knew deep down that Eric was not one to say something that he did not mean… to anyone.

I could feel myself getting anxious. The waiting was starting to get to me. If this were my home, I'd be cleaning something or cooking something to pass the time and take my mind off of the waiting. But even though Alcide's home could use a bit of TLC, I wasn't about to be so presumptuous as to start straightening or cleaning his home. Eric pulled me into his lap and turned me to face him. He rubbed my back and looked into my eyes. He was big on eye contact. He brushed some hair behind my ear before he started to speak.

"You are strong. You know this. Do not doubt yourself."

"I don't doubt myself. I'm just anxious to get this over with Eric. I'm not so good with waiting."

"If I thought we had more time I could think of many things to make waiting more enjoyable."

"I would imagine so. What would some of those things be?" I realized that I was playing with fire, but he's the one who started it.

He let a little growl slip before he pressed me so close to him that there was no space between us. He tilted my neck to the side and kissed the crook of my neck before he dragged his fangs gently up my neck towards my ear. It was starting to get a little warm in here. He started back down towards the crook of my neck and gently kissed and nipped at my skin. His hands roamed up and down my sides and brushed against the sides of my breasts ever so lightly. It was driving me nuts. I found my sanity for a moment and grabbed his head pulling his lips to mine. I kissed him passionately and could tell that he had gotten a little worked up as well. It was fun to be in control and I had thought while I was at it I would push just a little further. While we kissed I pricked my tongue on one of his fangs. It wasn't much blood, but I felt him shudder slightly when my blood hit his tongue.

It was a good thing that Bill knocked on the door at that moment.

Eric was right. He did make the waiting more enjoyable. He took a moment to relax himself before we stood up and he walked to the door to let Bill in. I stood steeled myself waiting for him to come in. I heard them at the door.

"Sheriff."

"Compton."

They were men of few words. I was beginning to think that was a vampire trait.

I watched as they walked into the room. Bill was surprised to see me.

"Sookie. I did not realize that you would be here."

I did not reply. Eric crossed the room and sat next to me. He put his arm around me for a moment.

"You have healed from the events of the other evening I see. I am glad you are not still in pain."

Eric sat back and watched Bill. He did not say a thing. I followed his lead. He had done this type of thing more than me.

"I am truly sorry you were attacked Sookie. If I had thought I was putting you in danger in any way you know I would never have had you pick up my things."

I didn't exactly think that was true. He was concerned about his things enough to have me pick them up. I knew he could have extended the hold on his mail. Heck he could have had me do it for him. But he didn't.

"I do not like things the way they are between us Sookie. We can fix this. Give me the chance to fix this."

"Stop." Eric finally spoke. Both Bill and I looked at him.

The room was quiet for a minute or two. I was getting antsy again. I had to say something.

"Bill, I'm not here so you can try and talk your way back into my life or into my bed. I'm here to find out exactly what you've gotten me into."

"But Sookie." I cut him off.

"But Sookie nothing, Bill. I deserve to know. Now while you've been gone I had a lot of time to think. And before this night goes any further I do need to say something before we get to the point where I don't want to say it anymore. Thank you."

I thought Eric was about to jump out of his skin. I could tell he was getting pissed. Bill on the other hand looked a little surprised and a little bit pleased with himself.

"Thank you Bill for helping me when you did. I know now that your motives were not what I assumed, but I am grateful regardless. When I met you, I was drawn to your quiet. You helped me get my telepathy more under control. You helped me to strengthen my shields. So no matter what your motivation was to do so, I owe you thanks. If I'd never met you, I'd still be suffering after being around crowds for too long. I'd still be outright exhausted at the end of the day if you didn't take the time to help me build up my defenses. I would still have no peace. I'd still be struggling. I'm struggling now, but for different reasons. I'm struggling now because you sold me out."

"It wasn't me Sookie. I'm not the one who sold you out. I've been trying to shelter you."

"Bill, I don't want to hear excuses. They aren't worth anything to me. Excuses won't give me any comfort. Do you know what would give me comfort Bill? The truth. All of it."

"Compton. Sookie has asked you for the truth. You owe her that." Eric finally spoke.

"There are some things in motion Eric that are beyond your authority."

"Make no mistake, you owe her." Ugh, they were about to have a stubborn showdown.

"Bill, I don't need you getting in any competition with Eric. I need to find out what the heck is going on. I need to protect myself Bill. Does that mean anything at all to you?"

"Sookie, part of the reason that I was gone for so long is because your safety meant something to me. I've tried to keep you sheltered all this time."

"And look where it got her Compton; ignorant of our ways, beaten within an inch of her life on more than one occasion and under threat." I have to admit it stung just a little to hear Eric say it like that.

"Bill. Tell me why you came to Bon Temps."

"I told you, my ancestral home was there." He at least had the decency to look a little ashamed.

"But that's not all Bill was it?"

"Sookie, you need to understand something. For years, I was resentful of my maker. I missed my humanity, my family, my home. Much like the shields I helped you learn to build for your telepathy, I learned to build a shield around those wants. Piece by piece I shed my humanity and embraced what it was to be a vampire. My maker saw to it; and for so long I was grateful."

"What does this have to do with me, Bill?"

"I lived in opulence in the court of the Queen. I was good at what I did for her and I was rewarded handsomely. My humanity was a memory, if even that. I have not always been kind to humans, Sookie. For years I had been ruthless because they reminded me of what I had lost. Later, I was ruthless because I could be. I'm not proud of that now."

He stopped for a minute to look up at me. He had been purposely avoiding eye contact with me before then.

"My Queen came to me and told me she had a special assignment for me. It required me returning to my ancestral home. It required me to meet you. At first I was very resentful. I did not wish to leave the comfort of the palace for a rundown house; and I most certainly did not want to waste my energies in getting to know a human. She wanted me to verify your talents. It was obvious that you were different Sookie."

"So Eric was right? You set me up to get beaten?" My voice had gotten a little loud. I was trying to stay calm, but I couldn't help it. The thought that someone intentionally had me almost killed was a little more than I was willing to forgive.

"Yes."

"Damn you, Bill."

"I'm not proud of it. I knew that my blood would fix you Sookie. I knew the first time we met that you were drawn to me because you couldn't hear me. I knew having my blood in your system would draw you even closer. I did what I had to do Sookie to get close to you for my Queen. I kept her at bay by telling her that while you were telepathic, that you were not much use because you couldn't filter and had problems controlling your skills. She let me stay here with you, working with you to improve your control and fine-tuning your telepathy."

I was pissed. I was pissed because I was used. I was a pawn. I was pissed because he did help me control my telepathy better. Hearing all of this from him turned my stomach. I didn't want to be grateful to him any longer.

"Continue, Bill." Eric commanded for me.

"Somehow, Sookie, over the course of our time together I began to enjoy my assignment. Instead of feeling like it was beneath me to spend time in Bon Temps, I began to dread when my time there would end. You weren't like typical humans Sookie. You were different. You treated me the same as you treated everyone else. I know that my blood had nothing to do with that. You made me realize I could have a balance between my hidden humanity and vampire nature. You found joy in so many things. It was contagious. I found joy in being with you. I kept coming up with excuses for the queen on why you weren't ready. She was pressuring me to bring you to her. But then I saw an out."

"Arkansas." Eric plainly stated.

Bill looked at Eric with contempt.

"Yes. Arkansas."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Last chapter…**Eric & Sookie went to meet with Bill…

_"Somehow, Sookie, over the course of our time together I began to enjoy my assignment. Instead of feeling like it was beneath me to spend time in Bon Temps, I began to dread when my time there would end. You weren't like typical humans Sookie. You were different. You treated me the same as you treated everyone else. I know that my blood had nothing to do with that. You made me realize I could have a balance between my hidden humanity and vampire nature. You found joy in so many things. It was contagious. I found joy in being with you. I kept coming up with excuses for the queen on why you weren't ready. She was pressuring me to bring you to her. But then I saw an out."_

_"Arkansas." Eric plainly stated._

_Bill looked at Eric with contempt._

_"Yes. Arkansas." _

8888

"I realize now the folly of my actions."

"Tell me about Arkansas, Bill."

"Sookie, I thought it was a way out. The Queen had been approached by the King of Arkansas for a strategic marriage. She had put him off a few times. His terms were unreasonable according to her. I convinced her that perhaps I could prove to be a better negotiator. Almost surprisingly, she permitted me to go." He stopped and looked up at me for a moment before continuing his story. "Arkansas knows nothing of your telepathy Sookie. Let me say that before we go any further."

"Well thankfully you used common sense for once."

"Eric. Let him continue. We need to hear what he has to say."

Bill was hanging his head in what I assumed was shame. But I knew better than to assume.

"Bill, continue."

"As I said, I thought that approaching Arkansas would be a way to keep you away from the Queen. I have been working on a project for a few months now, one that will be very lucrative to the Monarch that I swear fealty to. I was petitioning Peter Threadgill to move to his area with my…"

I think that if he could have blushed at this point, he would have.

"My pet. I told him that I was finding it increasingly difficult to live in Louisiana and I wanted to get my pet away from her disapproving family. As payment for the asylum, I told him that I would hold off on the completion of my project until I was a resident of the State of Arkansas. The spoils would all go to him."

"And what exactly is this project Bill? We know that you've had Endafio Technologies in Little Rock make a copy of your database. A copy I assume you wanted Sookie to take into her home. A copy that nearly cost Sookie her life and is now missing."

"I had wanted Sookie to take them because a vampire would need permission to enter her home. I was under the impression that I was the only vampire who had that privilege."

Eric looked at Bill with a smug grin. Now was not the time for a pissing contest.

"Boys, can we get back to the matter at hand here? Bill, what the hell was worth putting my life in danger?"

"I thought it was the key Sookie, the key to getting out from under Sophie Anne. I'm afraid that in my desire to keep you sheltered from the Queen, I've only managed to make her more interested in you. It was never my intent to put you in danger, but to remove you from it."

"Yeah, thanks for that." Gosh, I just couldn't help being snarky tonight.

"I was working on a database of all of the vampires living in North America. You gave me the idea one night Sookie. You made an off-hand remark about how vampires should have our own telephone directory and it got me to thinking. When I was human, I was our family's historian. I thought that I could research and catalog all vampires and list their maker, their siblings, the date they were turned… that type of thing. I realized it had the potential to be quite the money maker.

I went to Arkansas and met with the King. I tried to negotiate better terms for Sophie Anne, but I was more interested in negotiating safe harbor for us. I spent considerable time at his request with him and his court trying to gain his favor."

"We saw just how close you got Bill. I must say, I never thought you to be Jade's type." Eric said snidely. He was trying to make Bill squirm. Frankly, I didn't care about any of this. I just wanted to know who was after me, why and how we could stop it.

"I am truly sorry Sookie that you had to see any of that. I was only doing what I thought was necessary."

"It's no matter Bill. What matters is this mess we're in now. I don't feel like we're getting much here from you. All I've learned tonight is you've got a database that I gave you an idea for. It has the potential to make lots of money and someone stole the copies. You also were trying to move me to Arkansas because you thought it was for my own good. They have no idea of my telepathy, but the Queen of Louisiana does."

He nodded his head.

"Your meeting with the Queen, Compton. What was it about?"

"The negotiations. I brought back the King's latest offer."

"Is she aware of the database?"

"I hadn't thought so. But it would appear now that she does."

"Ya think?" Gran would be appalled by my outburst, but I just couldn't help myself. He really didn't think this through very well. I'm not a vampire, I know nothing about their politics; yet even I can tell that his plan was poorly thought out. That got me thinking…

"Eric. Can I speak to you for a moment?"

We walked into the kitchen and I found some paper and a pencil on Alcide's counter. I started to scribble furiously to Eric as I didn't want Bill to hear.

_"Didn't you tell me that before coming to Bon Temps Bill lived with Sophie Anne?"_

He nodded.

_"You'd think that for someone who lived in the palace, he'd have a better idea of how to maneuver politically. This doesn't sound like he really thought this out."_

"You have a point, Sookie." He arched his brow as he considered what I had written.

_"So perhaps this is some kind of set-up? How do we know if we can really trust him? Or was he manipulated; if so, why?"_

Eric sat quietly for a few moments and then whipped out his phone and started to type. He then walked back into the den. I followed him. Bill had not moved from his seat.

In a blur of movement, Eric had Bill out of his chair and pinned up against the wall by his throat.

"I should end you now. I should end you here. I can. Make no mistake about it. You will meet your final death at my hand. Who has followed you here tonight?"

So that was what Eric was texting someone about. He must have had someone watching the house.

"Who. Followed. You?"

"I cannot tell you. She has forbidden me to."

I couldn't imagine who could forbid Bill to do anything. He sounded like a five year old talking about his mother.

"Ah… Lorena is here. And what does she have to do with any of this?"

Bill hung his head down.

"She wants Sookie."

That certainly got my attention.

"She called while I was trying to formulate a plan. She said she could sense my distress. She was calling me to her and I explained that I could not leave because I was on business for Her Majesty. She commanded me to tell her everything otherwise she was going to force me to leave. I had to tell her. I did not want to leave Sookie unprotected."

"And…" Eric seethed.

"And Lorena thought that it would be good to try and pit Arkansas against Sophie Anne. That I should try to leverage the King's desire to align with Sophie Ann to gain residence there. For Sookie's safety, as well as her own."

"I had heard your maker was running out of friends. Has she worn out her welcome in Mississippi already?"

"Yes."

"And so she was looking to you for a solution. What a sorry excuse for a maker. Call her to you now Bill."

"But…"

"I said call her to you now Bill."

I didn't understand what that meant.

"Sookie. I am going to leave out of the back and watch Lorena from outside. I need you to answer the door. Do not worry I will be watching. We need to get Lorena."

"Who is Lorena and why do we need her?"

"Lorena is Bill's maker. And we need her, because Sophie Anne wants her. She had banished Lorena from Louisiana many years ago during a dispute. We can use her for leverage."

While I might not understand everything that was happening, I did trust Eric. I nodded and before I finished Eric was out the door.

I don't know how Bill called his maker, because he didn't use a phone, but within moments the door flew open and a petite, brunette vampire with crazy eyes stood where the door used to be.

"William!" She shrieked. Her eyes were darting all around the room.

"Lorena. I am here." Bill said from across the room.

"I cannot enter! What is wrong? Who is she? How did she harm you?"

She was desperately trying to get into the house, but it was as if an invisible wall was there keeping her out.

"I am fine Lorena."

"Let me in. Come here girl. Let me in! AAAGH!" She shrieked as she was taken from behind by Eric. He was wearing a pair of construction gloves and had a chain around Lorena. I assumed it was silver. I wondered where he got it from.

Lorena shrieked and screamed as much as she could until Eric ripped her tongue from her mouth. He threw it down on the path outside of the house.

"I could not take any more of her noise. Sookie, I will be putting her into my trunk. Get my keys from my pocket would you?"

He had moved her out of the doorway and down towards his car. I did as Eric asked and popped open his trunk. He picked her up, twisted the silver chains around her tighter and unceremoniously threw her into the back of the car.

He closed the trunk and leaned against it, removing the gloves.

"What do we do now Eric?"

He grinned and took out his phone.

"Your Majesty." It was killing me that I could only hear his side of the conversation.

"Yes. I have a gift for you. Compton's maker. I found her lurking in my area and believe that she is to blame for the disappearance of your men."

There was silence for a short while. I paced back and forth. Eric was as still as could be.

"I plan to hold her in Fangtasia's basement for a while. There are some matters which I need to attend to here, but perhaps I can make my way to you with her in two night's time."

Again he was still as he listened to her response.

"Yes. He is nearby. Shall I bring him as well? He may be a little worse for wear. Things did not go well with his maker…. Very well. Until then."

Eric hung up the phone and started making his way back towards the house.

"Compton. You will owe me a great deal of thanks. Not only am I sparing you from your final death, but I will also be freeing you from your maker. You are to accompany me to deliver Lorena to Sophie Anne."

"Fine. It is my only hope that Sookie will not be harmed."

"That is why you are coming with me Bill."

Bill walked out of the house and Eric attempted to pick up the front door that Lorena pulled off and stand it upright against the house.

"You can't leave his house like that Eric."

"Pam is coming with a new front door and some workers to install it. She will be escorting Bill back to Fangtasia. We will wait here until she arrives."

I nodded, and sat down on Alcide's front stoop. A moment later, Eric sat beside me.

"Do not worry Sookie. This is a good development. We have leverage now."

"Lorena."

"Yes. And Bill. And his database."

"And what will that do?"

"Sophie Anne will be glad to accept Lorena. She has been looking for an excuse to end her for decades. She will be angry with Bill for his betrayal. I would say that under any other circumstance, she would seek to end him as well. However, Bill will find that his little database will keep him alive. It will bring in the money that Sophie Anne sorely needs. She could not afford to send him to his final death."

I didn't want to seem self-centered here, but I was wondering how this helped me.

"And what about me?"

"This helps you Sookie, because you are the one that helped uncover it all. Sophie Anne will see that you are more than agreeable to work with me. I will tell her you are mine and I was planning to present you to her as my telepath before all of this came about. I will tell her that you are loyal and valuable. She will not challenge me, especially as I am bringing her someone to end and the answer to all of her financial woes."

I wish I shared in Eric's confidence. I rested my head on his shoulder and enjoyed the quiet sounds of the night while we waited for Pam to arrive. I must have dozed off a little bit, because when I came to, my head was in Eric's lap and he was playing with my hair. Pam was above me barking out orders to some workmen.

"My dear, it would appear that we are in the way. We need to get up and head back to Fangtasia."

I stretched and sat up. Eric stood and I accepted his extended hand to help me up. I was feeling a little groggy. I guess some of the adrenaline must have worn off. Eric helped me into the car and before I knew it, we were zipping through the streets of Bossier City on our way back into Shreveport, leaving Pam and Bill behind.

"Are you sure this will all work Eric?"

"No. But if it does not, I will have another plan. It always pays to be prepared."

Again, he sounded quite confident. I decided that I would quit worrying as there was really nothing I could do about it and just follow Eric's lead.

"But Eric. You mentioned that you thought Lorena killed the Queen's men. How are you going to prevent Lorena from saying that she had nothing to do with it?"

"I have my ways. But even if she does say it, I am not concerned as the Queen is not likely to listen. She hates Lorena and she has no reason to question me."

"Oh."

We drove in relative silence back to Fangtasia. Once we arrived, I got out of the car and made my way back to the employee entrance. I pulled the door open to hold it for Eric, who was getting Lorena out of the trunk of the car. She was squirming somewhat, but I supposed that the silver chains had prevented her from really lashing out. Eric nodded his head in thanks as he walked through the door with Lorena slung over his shoulder. It reminded me of when Jason used to roll up Gran's carpets and carry them outside for her to beat clean. Funny I should think of something like that now.

I couldn't find Eric and I really didn't want to look downstairs. So I made my way to his office and plopped down on his couch for a bit. While I waited, I took out my phone to find I had a couple of messages. It hadn't crossed my mind to check them all day.

I dialed into voicemail and listened to a message from Lafayette.

"Hey baby girl. How you doin? I's worried about you. Did everythin go ok wit you an tall, blonde and deadly? Call me girl."

I really should call him back. But not now. It was the middle of the night. I'd get to it tomorrow.

The next message was from Tara. She was wondering where I had gone to, since she hadn't seen me or heard from me in days. She also wanted me to know that she got some dresses in she thought I'd like and put them aside for me.

The last message was from Sam. I was in the middle of listening to it when Eric came into his office.

"I thought I might find you here." He sunk down onto the couch next to me.

I closed my phone without finishing Sam's message and crawled onto his lap. I was feeling rather in need of comforting. I just wanted to be held. I've never considered myself much of a needy person, but I just felt so wiped out. I needed Eric's strength.

Eric wrapped his arms around me and I leaned my head up against his shoulder. I felt comfortable. I wouldn't say that I was feeling like I was losing control. I was smart enough to know that I had no control in this situation and freaking out wouldn't help anyone. I just felt a bit adrift and sitting here in Eric's lap with his arms around me made me feel like I was tethered down.

"You feel calm now." Eric observed.

"I do. Thank you."

"I am glad that I could help."

"Somehow I don't picture you saying that all too often."

"I don't."

"But with me…" I was fishing.

"But with you I behave differently. I do not mind it. In fact, I find myself compelled to help you. It is an odd feeling, but I find myself open to it so long as it is for you."

"But you have helped others over your many years."

"I have. Usually I had something to gain out of it. It may have been monetary, it may have been to gain support or a favor. But with you all I hope to gain is more time with you."

"That might be one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me, Eric."

I lifted my head up to face him. While his face was normally expressionless, I could tell that he was very sincere. I kissed both of his cheeks, before bringing my lips to his.

Sitting beneath me was a powerful, ancient vampire who ripped the tongue out of someone earlier simply because he couldn't stand to hear her screech any longer. Yet with me, he was gentle and kind; and I trusted him. He could clearly have anyone he wanted and somehow he chose me. Despite all of the crap that had been going on in my life, at that moment I felt very lucky. And I let him know.

I pushed him up against the back of the sofa and claimed his mouth with fervor. I held his face in my hands as he grabbed my waist with his hands and pulled me closer to him. Knowing how much he liked when I did so, I brushed my tongue up against one of his fangs (as they descended pretty quickly after we started kissing) and made the smallest of cuts, letting just a little bit of blood trickle out. It was shortly after that his hands positioned me on top of his now obvious erection and pushed against it as he bucked up off of the couch. It didn't seem to matter that we were still both clothed.

His hands left my waist and started to run up and down my sides. One hand trailed up my back to the nape of my neck, the other went to undo the clasp of my bra. My hands left his face and went towards his waist, fumbling for the hem of his shirt to pull over his head. Although his skin was cold, I longed for the touch of his skin to mine. When we were like this, I couldn't feel the cold.

He managed to maneuver me so I was suddenly lying on my back on the couch, with my shirt and my bra floating down to the ground. I managed to get his shirt off and it joined my clothing already on the floor.

His eyes met mine for a minute, before he buried his face in my breasts, teasing one at a time. I twisted my hands in his hair and moaned softly at his touch. His hand was snaking its way down my body to slide beneath my pants. His fingers twirled in the small nest of curls they found there before stroking me gently. He stroked below with his fingers and my breasts with his tongue. He made me lose myself when we were like this. I don't know that I would ever get tired of being with him. It was bliss. And that was before he bit me. I could barely feel his fangs slide into my skin. But when he started to pull blood from my breast I could feel us both getting even more aroused.

I found that I wanted to free him from his jeans more than anything, but the button was too far for me to reach. He could tell I was getting slightly frustrated and smiled.

"You drive me crazy in the best ways." He chuckled before reaching down to undo the button of his jeans.

I threw my arms around him and pulled him to me, taking little nibbles of his neck as I knew it would press his buttons.

"Bite a little harder." He moaned. I was happy to oblige. Knowing that I had this effect on him was quite the aphrodisiac. I wrapped my legs around his waist and used my feet to start pushing his jeans down his long, muscular legs. I was one step closer to getting what I really wanted. I didn't care where we were, I wanted him. No, at this point, I needed him.

Eric was just starting to pull away my pants when the door flung open and Pam barged in with Bill behind her. I was mortified.

8888

**A/N** – I had a week or so where I was struggling with writer's block before I left for vacation. It's amazing what some carefree time in the warmth and sun can do for a person. I just got back and started writing again. So thanks for any of you out there who are still reading. I'll update again by next week at the latest. Since it's been a few weeks since I've updated, I rushed this out without a preread. Sorry for anything I missed while proofing my own doc. :)


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

_Last chapter… _Eric was just starting to pull away my pants when the door flung open and Pam barged in with Bill behind her. I was mortified.

8888

"Oh. I am most sorry. Are we disturbing something?" Pam sounded oh so genuine.

I was clinging to Eric to try and cover myself. Ack. The one time where I let my inhibitions drop and look what happens! I am barged in on by Bill, my ex, and my current's…. vampire child. I could feel my cheeks burning red.

"Leave us!" Eric demanded. His voice reverberated off the walls and sounded quite threatening.

"Master, I simply wanted to let you know we had arrived and everything has been taken care of at the wolf's home." Pam had a large grin that Eric could not see as he was still covering me. I know that he is a vampire and is quite strong, but I was so determined to cling to whatever modesty I could in this situation, I simply would not let him move.

And then she winked at me. I must have made some kind of shocked face and turned even redder. Eric could tell I was not happy.

"Now Pamela!" He boomed.

"Fine. We will wait for you in the bar." Pam said in as disappointed a tone she could muster. "Come now Bill. Stop staring and pick your chin up off the floor."

There was the sound of shuffling and then the door closed. I was mortified. I closed my eyes and lay my head back on the cushion of the couch. Eric hovered over me still, even as my grip on him lessened.

"I am sorry we were interrupted." He gave me a light kiss on my forehead and got up to start putting me to rights knowing that the moment we were sharing had passed. He picked my bra up off the floor and held it up for me so I could slip my arms into the straps. He reached behind me and clasped it closed. I was impressed. He then held up my blouse and helped set it straight on me.

"There." He said as if he was appraising his handiwork. I watched him pick up his discarded clothes and get dressed. I thought how sweet it was he thought to make sure I was covered before dressing himself. And then I thought about how sweet was probably not a word frequently used to describe the man before me. As I watched him get dressed, my mind wandered. I watched his muscles work and wondered what he had done in his human life to have such an impressive physique. One day, when I was not concerned for my life, I would ask him.

He finished dressing and stretched his arms around me to bring me close to his chest. I felt so safe in his arms.

"While I would most certainly rather continue what we were doing when we were so rudely interrupted, I can tell that is the furthest thing from your mind at this moment. It is just as well, because we really should be focus on our plan."

"Our plan?"

"Yes. In two nights we will go to see the Queen in New Orleans." I was about to ask if the 'we' in question included me, but Eric didn't give me time to ask. "You will come. I will keep you safe. I will present the Queen with Lorena. That will make her very happy and you… uncomfortable. You will have to sit without any emotion if she is punished in front of you."

I was never happier for the years of schooling my features to hide what I had heard in people's thoughts. I was sure that I would need to school my features when the Queen got her fangs into Lorena. I wasn't feeling sorry for Lorena; it's just that I'm a little squeamish at times.

"I can do that."

"I know you can. Then I will present the Queen with Bill and his database. I will request that he continues to live in my area and my domain; and I will agree to watch over the progress of the database."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"I think it would be important to Bill that he not be returned to the royal court. If he would return here now after his betrayal of the Queen, he would be tortured within an inch of his existence every night. I will promise the Queen to administer the appropriate punishment and keep watch over him. Compton will be indebted to me for keeping him from suffering at the Queen's hand every night. He will prove himself useful to me. I will allow him to continue living in his current home and he will help watch over you."

Now wait just a minute. I don't want Bill watching over me. That just sounds creepy.

"Before you protest, it is just for insurance purposes. In the event that something comes after you again and I am not with you."

He kept beating me to the punch. I wasn't going to get a chance to argue a thing. But I guess it made sense. It would be nice that someone would be nearby if I got into trouble; I just was wishing it was someone other than Bill.

"Lastly, I will present you to her. I will tell her you are mine. I will also tell her that I have secured a valuable asset for Area 5 and Louisiana."

"A valuable asset?" Ha. I managed to get it out before he cut me off. I am sure that it would be necessary to say such things but it didn't mean I had to like it.

"Before you get yourself worked up any further, know I must speak in such a way to the Queen. I must speak in terms that she understands. While it is not among the reasons that I became interested in you the fact remains that having a telepath in one's retinue would be a great prize and said telepath would be considered an asset. I will call my lawyer tonight and have him draw up a contract for your services. I will put in the contract that you will work for me as needed and if you are to travel outside of my area for any work; you will only do so if I am there to accompany you."

He gave me a moment to let that sink in as he twirled my hair between his fingers.

"That is why I told the Queen that I had matters to attend to and would bring Lorena in two night's time. So there would be time for the contract to be drawn up. Normally I would advise you never to sign a contract without review by your own attorney, but I would guess that you do not have one."

"Well there is Sid Matt. He took care of Gran's estate. I could ask him."

"He would not be qualified to review such a document. This is in your best interest and you can ask the attorney any questions you may have. If you would like to make amendments to the contract within reason, he will allow it."

"And what if despite all you are presenting the Queen with, it's not enough? What do we do then?"

"That is another reason that I told the Queen I would arrive in two night's time. I wanted additional time to come up with a backup plan." He released his hold on me, then stood up and walked over to his desk. "I need to call my attorney and get him started on the contract. He will have a copy ready for my review and approval tomorrow night. Then you will review it." He picked up the phone and made his call.

Eric was an impressive individual. He radiated confidence and authority. I couldn't imagine anyone questioning him, yet I wasn't confident that this plan would work. I trusted him, more than I've trusted anyone since Gran. I really hoped that this plan works. I wouldn't want to think of what plan B would entail.

This plan was neat. It was orderly. Eric would give the Queen what she wanted. She would be able to torture another vampire who she hated; and from the sound of it, the Queen was into that. She would be presented with Bill and the solution to all of her money woes; and the added bonus of Eric having to manage him instead of taking it on by herself. From the impression I've developed, the Queen was devious but also lazy. Lastly, she would be given the services of a telepath. She wouldn't be given the telepath, but she'd be given my services. Hopefully with all of the things Eric would have already given the Queen would make her more open to rewarding her Sheriff and keeping him happy. Hopefully it would be enough to keep my freedom.

I'm not one to wish ill on others. But Lorena and Bill had made their choices. They were bad ones. I wouldn't and couldn't spare another thought on Lorena. I didn't really know her and I trusted Eric's judgment of her. Bill I'm sure would be made to suffer some. If I thought back to intimate moments we shared together, I found myself feeling bad he would be hurt. I wouldn't let myself dwell on those moments though as I had no idea which ones were real, if any ever were. I looked up at the vampire before me and wished very hard that his plan would work. At that moment, it wasn't for me, but for him. I didn't want anything bad to happen to him because he was sticking his neck out on the line for me. Eric was good to me. He was kind to me. While others might never believe him capable of such a thing, I knew he cared for me. I would feel forever guilty if allowing himself to care about me caused him harm in any way.

I was lost in my thoughts for a while apparently, because Eric was standing before me with his hand outstretched.

"Are you okay dear one?"

"Yes. I was lost in thought. Where are we going?"

"If you recall, Pam and Compton are waiting for us out in the bar."

"Oh yes." How did I forget? Perhaps it was the old, if you ignore it.. it will go away. Although that never worked, it seemed I was trying to employ that strategy. Thank God we had a better strategy for dealing with the Queen. I took Eric's hand and he escorted me to the bar. I could feel myself turning red and we hadn't even made it to Pam and Bill yet. They were sitting in a booth at the far end of the bar.

"Eric. You look a little frustrated."

"Do not start with me Pam."

Bill sat silently next to Pam. He didn't even bother to pick his head up to acknowledge that we were at their booth. Eric motioned for me to sit down and I slid into the booth next to him. I was sitting across from Bill. As Eric started a conversation in another language with Pam, I looked at Bill. He still hadn't managed to pick his head up; it was still hanging in shame. Looking at him, I couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if I hadn't met Eric. What would have happened if I hadn't gone out that night with Tara & Lafayette? How would I have reacted learning that everything I thought was real wasn't?

If I hadn't met Eric, then I don't know that I would have come to the realization that it wasn't love that I felt for Bill. I wouldn't really have had any reason to reflect on my relationship with Bill and evaluate how I truly felt for him. Beyond that even, as I eyed Eric closely, I wonder if I had met Eric after I found out about Bill's betrayal would I have ever opened myself up to him? I'd like to think I would, but luckily, I would never find out.

Eric stopped speaking with Pam in whatever language it was to finally address Bill.

"Compton. Here's how this will work out." Eric started to explain our plan. I didn't know Pam very well, but I'd have to say she looked pleased.

Bill was quiet until the part where Eric mentioned that he would recommend that the Queen leave Bill to him.

"But Eric, I cannot understand why you would be willing to do such a thing."

"Remember Bill that I am your Sheriff and you will address me as such. It would not do for you to address me so casually when we are in front of the Queen."

Bill hung his head again. "Yes Sheriff."

"Now, as for why I am choosing to do this, truly the only thing you should be asking is not why, but how. How you can repay me for saving you from 50 years of nightly torture." Eric didn't give Bill the opportunity to ask.

"I'll tell you how you can repay me. You can repay me by doing whatever I say and following my lead when we are in front of Sophie-Anne. You will be an obedient vampire and will work on your database and get it ready for distribution. The sooner the database is ready for distribution, the sooner the Queen will get her money and will get off of our backs. It is my belief that part of why she is so anxious to get her hands on Sookie is because of the money she stands to make from using Sookie's talents. You will also keep watch over Sookie when I am not with her at her home. You are not to disturb her, but you are to protect her with your own existence if called for. You will alert me at the first sign of any trouble."

"I can do that Sheriff. I would gladly watch over Sookie and die the final death for her if it would save her. I would do this without you ordering me to do so." Eric mocked Bill by snorting at his remarks. I just rolled my eyes.

"Then it is settled. You will be staying with Pam." Neither Pam nor Bill looked happy at that idea.

"Would you rather spend time in the basement with your maker, Compton?" Bill's eyes grew wide. "I didn't think so. Pam, leave with him now. Keep him secure."

"I will Eric." She stood and forced Bill to get up and out of the booth. He inclined his head in a respectful nod to Eric and me and walked out of the bar with Pam.

Eric brushed his hand up and down my arm gently.

"Lover, it's time for us to go home. We have some unfinished business to attend to."

I thought of the unfinished business he was referring to and smiled.

8888

**A/N – Thanks to nmarie3 for such a fast review and read of this chapter. I really appreciate it! Thanks to all of you who take the time to read, alert & review. **

**Disclaimer – While I might own a copy of every SVM book, Charlaine Harris owns the SVM.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Previously in Beautiful Stranger…**

_Eric stopped speaking with Pam in whatever language it was to finally address Bill._

_"Compton. Here's how this will work out." Eric started to explain our plan. I didn't know Pam very well, but I'd have to say she looked pleased._

_Bill was quiet until the part where Eric mentioned that he would recommend that the Queen leave Bill to him._

_"But Eric, I cannot understand why you would be willing to do such a thing."_

_"Remember Bill that I am your Sheriff and you will address me as such. It would not do for you to address me so casually when we are in front of the Queen."_

_Bill hung his head again. "Yes Sheriff."_

_"Now, as for why I am choosing to do this, truly the only thing you should be asking is not why, but how. How you can repay me for saving you from 50 years of nightly torture." Eric didn't give Bill the opportunity to ask._

_"I'll tell you how you can repay me. You can repay me by doing whatever I say and following my lead when we are in front of Sophie-Anne. You will be an obedient vampire and will work on your database and get it ready for distribution. The sooner the database is ready for distribution, the sooner the Queen will get her money and will get off of our backs. It is my belief that part of why she is so anxious to get her hands on Sookie is because of the money she stands to make from using Sookie's talents. You will also keep watch over Sookie when I am not with her at her home. You are not to disturb her, but you are to protect her with your own existence if called for. You will alert me at the first sign of any trouble."_

_"I can do that Sheriff. I would gladly watch over Sookie and die the final death for her if it would save her. I would do this without you ordering me to do so." Eric mocked Bill by snorting at his remarks. I just rolled my eyes._

_"Then it is settled. You will be staying with Pam." Neither Pam nor Bill looked happy at that idea._

_"Would you rather spend time in the basement with your maker, Compton?" Bill's eyes grew wide. "I didn't think so. Pam, leave with him now. Keep him secure."_

_"I will Eric." She stood and forced Bill to get up and out of the booth. He inclined his head in a respectful nod to Eric and me and walked out of the bar with Pam._

_Eric brushed his hand up and down my arm gently._

_"Lover, it's time for us to go home. We have some unfinished business to attend to."_

_I thought of the unfinished business he was referring to and smiled._

**Chapter 29**

**EPOV**

Pam has proven herself to be a worthy child. She came back to me when I asked and has been loyal, dependable and often has taken care of things before I ask her to do so. However, tonight, she most certainly has not endeared herself to me.

I had captured Lorena, which helped cement my plan of how to deal with Sophie Anne. The plan was simple but appealing to Sophie Anne's greed, her lust for revenge and provided her a way to pay her debts which I knew would be most tempting. As for Lorena, she threatened what is mine, so it gave me pleasure to inflict some punishment as I restrained her with silver in the basement. After watching her bleed and suffer more humiliation, as if having her tongue ripped out earlier wasn't enough, I was ready to go upstairs and take care of both of the hungers that had risen within me. Sookie was waiting for me.

Walking into my office, I found her sitting on the couch listening to a message from the shifter. I was pleased that she did not continue to listen once I came into the room. I wanted her full attention. As I walked up the steps I had planned on coming into the room and taking what I wanted. Sookie. I wanted her; I wanted her blood. But after seeing how weary she looked as I entered the room, I was able to tamp down the urges that had been growing in me. Instead of sweeping her up in my arms and seducing her with my tongue, my fangs and other body parts; she crawled up into my lap and I wrapped my arms around her in response. She needed this, I could tell. She laid her head against me and I struggled to keep my needs at bay. She seemed calmer now. I was pleased I had this effect on her.

She questioned me like no one else really has. I admitted things to her that I would never have told another. I feel compelled to help Sookie; and for the first time in my existence as a vampire, I wanted to help someone with no tangible or measurable benefit in return. All I hoped for was more time with her. She looked sincerely touched by my words and I hoped that she would not start to cry. It was not how I envisioned the evening to go.

She tenderly kissed my cheeks and then tenderly kissed my lips. If I was to think back to the last time I had been kissed in such a manner, I would have to go back to my human youth. I was surprised then when she straddled me and took control, kissing me with abandon. The urges that I had been trying hard to suppress came bubbling to the surface. I was yearning for the feel of her soft, warm flesh against my own. My fangs ached when she nicked her tongue on one and small drops of her warm blood began to fill my mouth. I found it hard to control myself and had Sookie beneath me before she could blink.

The moment her bare skin touched mine I was overcome. Her warmth was seeping in to my body and I needed to have more than just her warmth in me. I bent down towards her breast and sunk my fangs into her flesh. I wanted her blood coursing through me. I needed it. Sookie pulled at my pants out of frustration. She pouted, which made me smile.

"You drive me crazy in the best ways." I had admitted to her, thinking ahead to how much pleasure we'd give one another in just a few moments. She was biting at my neck and the sensation went straight through me. I couldn't stand the foreplay any longer.

And that is when Pam came strolling in with Compton. Normally, I wouldn't be above enjoying Compton glimpsing what he was too stupid to hold on to. But we were so close. I had been so lost in my focus on Sookie's blood and body that I did not hear them approach. I could give them no orders to leave before they had ruined our moment.

To avoid staking either one of them, I yelled at them to leave. Yet Pam was still pushing it and hesitating, coming up with reasons to stay longer in the room. Sookie trembled beneath me, using me to hide her exposed flesh. Her blush from earlier grew and I knew that I did not cause it. I could imagine what Pam did to make Sookie blush so. I roared for them to leave, which they finally did.

When we were alone I got up and started to get Sookie dressed. If this had been any nameless face over the past years, I would never have stopped. I would have kept going. But Sookie was different and I was different with her. We would make up for this later, I am sure of it.

After dressing myself and enjoying the hungry look Sookie had as she watched; I started to share my plan with her for dealing with the Queen. She opened her mouth to protest and question me numerous times, but I would not give her the opening. I held her close to me and tried to soothe her the best I could while she was in my arms. She was nervous and a bit indignant, but overall the way she has dealt with what she is facing impressed me. I am not easy to impress.

I could sense that her mind started to drift and I was most curious to know what she was thinking. I stood in front of her and offered her my hand. It took her a moment or two to realize that it was time for us to make our way into the bar.

No sooner had we walked into the bar then Pam started her ribbing. I had thought my earlier tone with her made it clear that I was unhappy with her. Perhaps a reprimand is in order. Compton sat still next to Pam in the booth and had not moved to make eye contact since Sookie and I appeared. He knew that his future was grim. He would be surprised when I provided an alternative to the Queen's punishment.

I gestured for Sookie to sit down and could feel Pam getting ready with another remark. I would not have it. She deserved to be put in her place, yet I was unwilling to admonish her in front of Compton. I began to speak to her in my native tongue.

"You have gone too far this evening Pamela. I am very unhappy. If you care to hold on to your tongue, then you would do best to keep any sardonic remarks to yourself for the rest of this evening. Am I clear?"

She bowed her head appropriately.

"Yes master. But."

I cut her off quickly.

"There will be no buts Pamela. You knew what was happening in my office, yet you disturbed me without cause. There was no emergency, nothing that couldn't wait until we were finished. You embarrassed Sookie. It is unlikely I will be able to enjoy such pleasure in my office any time soon. It has been a long few days for her and the coming days are likely to be hard as well. You have disrupted more than you are aware."

"Yes master. I had only wanted Compton to see what he was missing. I only wanted to add to his misery."

"Be that as it may, Pamela, you will be considerate when I am alone with Sookie. Do I make myself clear? Your punishment is forthcoming."

"Yes master."

"Good. Enough of this."

I turned to Compton, who still was hanging his head in shame and told him of my plan. He did not expect to be given any mercy. Although I can be counted on to make his existence difficult should I choose, and I will, spending the foreseeable future with me pulling his strings would be much preferable than spending it with the Queen.

Compton had pathetically attempted to get back into Sookie's good graces by proclaiming that he would watch over her and die the final death to protect her if necessary. Normally I am able to school my features and keep myself expressionless. I could not do so upon hearing his words. I let out a quick huff to let him know that I was unimpressed. Sookie rolled her eyes, and I knew she was unaffected as well. That pitiful display marked the end of my patience. I had enough of spending time with Compton and Pam. I wanted to go home and feed the hungers that had plagued me since Pam walked into the bar. It was time for Pam's punishment. I knew she would be unhappy.

"Then it is settled. You will be staying with Pam." I could immediately sense Pam's displeasure at my order through our bond and it was matched by the expression on her face. However this time, she was wise enough to keep her comments to herself. Bill's displeasure was clear on his face.

I offered to change his accommodations to spend time with his maker in the basement. Pam looked hopeful, but Bill's eyes grew wide and it was clear he would prefer to do anything but. After Compton and Pam finally left, it was time to get Sookie out of here and back to my home. I needed to finish what we started earlier, before we were so rudely interrupted.

I got her settled in the car and started the drive home. I started to think about my backup plan. While I hoped that it wouldn't be required, looking across the car at Sookie as she stared out into the night, I was becoming more comfortable with the idea that it might be necessary and what it would mean for me.

My back up plan was to bond to her.

We'd already started the process last night when we exchanged blood. I had been surprised that I allowed myself to get so caught up last night as to have Sookie bite me as I did; but feeling her draw on my blood was incredibly arousing. Just remembering it now was making me aroused. Perhaps subconsciously, I knew that this might be required. I am possessive of what is mine and Sookie is mine. The Queen will not take her.

I share a bond with my maker and I share a bond with Pam as her maker. There were never any others. I had never considered it. Would I eventually have considered creating one with Sookie? Perhaps with time I would. She is unlike any creature I have met before; if there were to be anyone I would willingly tie myself to, I could imagine it would be her. However, it is not something that I would choose to do so soon. I would prefer us not to have to enter into a bond because we were forced to do it to out maneuver the Queen. But we will be prepared. We will exchange blood again tonight. I found myself growing excited at the thought. I cannot wait to get home.

When we arrived at the house and the car was pulled safely into the garage, Sookie was out of the car before I even had a chance to offer her my hand. She is very resilient. If Sookie had not already impressed me before the events of this week, how she carried herself over the past few days certainly would have. She followed me into the house and went straight into my kitchen. I followed and watched as she took a blood out of the refrigerator and put it into the microwave. I couldn't understand why she thought I would want one. She got a glass from a cabinet and filled it with water. She gave me a quick smile before taking a drink. She handed me the blood.

"What makes you think I would want this?"

"Well, the way I see it, you must be pretty amped up. You didn't have a fight per se, but you captured and tortured Lorena. I learned early from Bill about bloodlust. Then, we were interrupted in your office; and you had to deal with the Queen _and_ Bill. I'm thinking that you've got to be one frustrated vampire right about now. So, I thought maybe having a blood would take the edge off. You know?"

I am old. I have excellent control of my urges. Tonight proved it as I wanted to stake Lorena, Bill and for a few moments there, even Pam. But I could appreciate what she was thinking. I took the bottle from her and drank it. I fought back a cringe when the synthetic blood hit my tongue as I had tasted Sookie briefly already tonight. The bottle could never compare. I knew soon enough I would have more of what I truly desired, the real thing.

She took my empty bottle from me and washed it. She took my hand and led me through the house to my resting place. After unlocking the door and stepping inside she let go of my hand and went directly into the bathroom. This was not turning out as I had imagined. My earlier frustration was changing into puzzlement. I cannot base my expectations of what Sookie may do on any previous experience I've had with humans or women in general. She reacts in unexpected ways, and it pleases me.

For the first time in a long time, I found myself not knowing what to do. So I sat at the end of my bed and waited for her. I could hear the water running and I heard Sookie humming. I assumed that she was washing her face or brushing her teeth as she seemed to do prior to getting in bed. She walked out in a shirt that I had left on the counter earlier. It was barely buttoned and I was treated to the swell of her breasts peeking out of the shirt above the buttons she fastened.

The shirt hung long and loose around her and as she walked towards me, I was reminded of something I saw once in Fangtasia. Some girls came in to celebrate something. One of the girls wore something on her head and the others gave her things that were wrapped in shiny paper and bows. I was bored and this held my interest for a little while. I remember the girl's expressions as she opened the packages. She looked surprised, excited and quite happy. The girl was careful with some packages and with others she tore the paper. Sookie reminded me of one of those packages and I felt as excited as that girl, mostly because I knew what was in mine. I was trying to decide how I was going to open mine. If I would use care, or just tear off the outer wrapping. Since it was my shirt she was wearing, I was leaning towards just tearing it off.

Sookie stepped in between my legs and put her hands on my arms. She ran her hands up and down my arms and leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Don't you want to open your present?" It was as if she knew what I had been thinking.

I picked her up quickly and threw her on the bed. Sitting back on my heels, I pulled apart the sides of the shirt, causing the few buttons she fastened to fly across the room. I could hear her heartbeat accelerate and I could smell her desire. She was flushed and her chest was rising and falling quickly with her breathing.

I bent down and played with one of her breasts, licking and sucking and nipping at it. I blew a cool breath across it and was rewarded by her nipple growing tight and firm. She made soft noises of pleasure and I decided to move onto the other one, so it would not be neglected.

"Eric…" Sookie said breathily.

"Yes lover?" Her hands were rubbing and scratching at my shoulders and what she could reach of my arms.

"Roll over… Please."

How could I refuse such a request? I rolled onto my back and watched Sookie climb up my body, brushing her breasts along my skin lightly. She positioned herself just above my straining erection and sat up. She reached her arms behind her and rubbed my thighs, her fingers ghosting along the sensitive flesh on the inside. Although she did give me a blood earlier to take the edge off, it wasn't nearly enough and I could not lie and be patient while she teased. My base instincts were screaming at me to claim her and take her blood and to make her take mine.

It was only a moment or two before I flipped her back over onto her back and bent to give her a quick lick through her folds. She was already glistening and wet, but I wanted to be sure that she was ready before I entered her. She squirmed and moaned and tugged at the bed sheets. I couldn't wait any longer, I was so close to this feeling earlier tonight… I could not stand to deny myself any further. I brought my face to hers and as I caressed her lips with mine I entered her.

"Ugh, oh. Please."

I licked her neck as she moaned.

"Oh please, more."

I picked up my pace and thrusted harder into her.

"Oh, please."

I grabbed one of her legs and put it on my shoulder, thrusting harder at this new angle.

"You're so… oh!"

"I'm so what lover?" I asked as I continued to thrust in and out of her soft, warm center.

"Please. Please." She cried.

"Tell me."

"Oh."

It seemed as if she was having trouble focusing. I was becoming consumed with want. I wanted her to take my blood. It was gnawing at me and with every hard thrust I was determined to hold off asking her to bite.

"I want you."

"You have me lover."

"Faster."

"As you wish."

It was only a few more thrusts before she started to come undone with her hands gripping my arms, her fingers digging into my flesh. She bucked up slightly off the bed, bringing her breasts ever so close to my mouth. I knew her blood would taste sweetest as she came and I bit into her quickly. As I drew pull after pull of her essence into my mouth I felt as if I was coming back to life. I came with a shudder, before rolling onto my back and pulling her on top of me. She was still sensitive and rubbed herself on me to gain a little more exquisite friction.

I pulled myself up against the headboard and she snaked her legs around my waist as her arms did the same to my neck.

"I want you." She whispered in my ear.

"You've just had me."

"But not the way I want."

She started to move around in my lap, immediately brining my erection back to life. She licked and nibbled at my neck and began to lift herself up and down slowly in my lap.

"I want you in me." Up, down, lick.

"I want your blood running through my veins." Up, down, nibble.

"I want to feel your strength and your essence in me even when you rest." Up, down, suck.

My hands grasped her hips harder, helping her move.

"I want to be the only one who ever causes you feel this way." Up, down, up, down, lick.

"I want to be the only one who knows what it's like to truly have you inside." Up, down; and with that, she bit. Hard. I could feel her pulling on my blood, nothing has ever felt so good.

It was my turn to moan. Loudly.

It was my turn to bite. Hard.

I could feel her excitement as she felt my fangs enter her skin. We were joined in every way possible.

She came as I did. It took a while to come down off of that high. And as soon as I did, I was ready to do it all over again. All of it.

**8888**

**A/N** – Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, and thanks to any of you still out there reading. RL has been very busy over the past few weeks for me. I'm hopeful it will settle down this week.

Just a few things worth mentioning – I have not been able to respond to all of your reviews because ff has not permitted me to. I apologize, and know that I truly do appreciate each of you who took the time to let me know what you thought. Hopefully, I'll be able to do so this chapter.

Also – there's an amazing new idea that Jan of Arc has been working on over on Live Journal. I've been honored to be her beta. She's very talented and creative and I'm so excited about her idea. It's a choose your own adventure original fic. That's right. At the end of each chapter you get to vote and choose where the story goes next! You'd be missing out if you didn't go check it out. Here's where you should go: http : / jan-of-arc . livejournal . com /27066 . html (just remove the extra spaces). It's called Georgie Prentice: Gambling with Villains.

Also – Join the Night Owls every Monday and Tuesday night on . In June, there will be lots of author spotlights for some of your favorite fics, and when we don't have author spotlights, I'm hosting SVM/TB chats. If you'd like to get in on the fun, email Fangreaders gmail . com (remove extra spaces) and let them know you'd like to take part in the chats. Tonight, Indigobuni will be in the chatroom discussing Bent but Not Broken and her other fics. Come join us!

Also, a big thank you to **nmarie3**, who edited and preread this chapter for me. I truly do appreciate it hon!

Okay, epic A/N over. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
